


Melamin (My Love)

by blackrose_17



Category: Torchwood/Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Ianto Jones: Elf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in a world he’s only read about, Ianto’s only hope lies with Captain Jack Harkness and his Torchwood team. Together Jack and Ianto must figure out the roles they play in reuniting man and Elf once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Long Live Ianto Big Bang Round One

**Title:** Melamin (My Love)  
 **Fandoms:** Torchwood/Doctor Who  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Suzie/Tosh, Doctor/Martha, Owen/Rhiannon, Rhys/Gwen, Rhys/Andy, arranged Ianto/Martha  
 **Story Summary:** Lost in a world he’s only read about, Ianto’s only hope lies with Captain Jack Harkness and his Torchwood team. Together Jack and Ianto must figure out the roles they play in reuniting man and Elf once again.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who  
 **Beta:** The amazing royalladyemma  
 **Artist:** bookmrm89 see her amazing work here: <http://bookwrm89.livejournal.com/105365.html>  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

 

_‘Our story begins…’_

 

_*****_  
  


_In the beginning…_

 

Thousands of years ago, during the early days of mankind, they were considered little more than children. To help them grow, they gained the guidance of a race almost as old as the Earth itself, the Elves. They held man’s hand, guiding them on their first steps along the road to greatness. Yet, it cannon be denied that humanity had a violent steak that sometimes ruled their hearts and minds, often overpowering their compassion for their fellow man and always with disastrous results.

 

It was this hunger for blood and war that drove the Elves away, because while there was true greatness in mankind’s future, the Elves also foresaw the bloody wars that would set country against country and brother against brother.

 

The Elves realised that there was no place for themselves in man’s future and so with deep sadness, they left the world of man, forever. No longer would the human world benefit from the guidance of the ancients; never again would men lay eyes on Elf kind again. Using their magic, the Elves created a world apart from man; they would remain hidden in the shadows, safe from mankind’s destructive behaviours.

 

As time went by, Elves became nothing but stories told to children, then legends passed down through time, and then finally, Elves were considered nothing more than creatures of myth and fantasy. But it is a well-known fact that all legends have some salt of truth to them, and there were always those few humans who believed that someday, Elves would return to walk beside humanity, to guide mankind forward once again.

 

It was a Katar Neenar, or, in the tongue of man, a spiritual father, foresaw a time when man and Elf would walk side-by-side as they had centuries before. A prophecy passed down through generation after generation of Katar Neenar told of a gift from time that would return life to the lifeless and an ordinary man would be reborn an immortal. From behind the ancient wall of magic, a young Elf would find himself inexorably drawn to the world of man.

 

Together, an immortal human and an adventurous Elf would find their way to one another, guided by events set forth in the very beginnings of time for they were Chev. As lifemates, they would find each other across time and space to become lovers, and together they would prepare the way for the day when men and Elf would once again walk the face of the Earth, together.

 

*****  
  
 _The world today…_

 

Two thousand years have passed and the prophecy given to all Elf kind by the wisest of the Katar Neenar, Saeldur, is still recalled and retold. Many Elves lived their entire lives in the hopes that someday man would remember the lessons of peace and compassion their elders had been taught, and that they would learn to temper their violent nature. Elves longed to walk freely amongst men the way their ancestors had, but not everyone felt the same way.

 

There are those behind the magic wall who hated and despised the very idea of Elves walking with men once again. They clung to the old-fashioned view of two worlds, separatist and distinct, and they have vowed to make sure that Saeldur’s greatest prophecy would never come true, no matter the cost.

 

A headstrong Elf Prince and an immortal man, neither truly knowing the path laid out before them or the dangers they would have to face, are about to forge the destiny of a new world.

 

*****  
  
 

_Our story begins…_  
  
A sigh of utter boredom escaped the lips of Prince Ianto as he gazed out his window at the rolling green hills stretched far out into the distance. The majestic waterfalls that bordered the castle filled the clean air with the scent of fresh water mixed with the sweet scent of the flowers that grew in the endless fields. The sounds of children’s laughter and the pleasant murmurs of the workers conversations reached Ianto’s ears through his open window. Despite the incredible beauty and harmonious peace of his homeland, he was miserable.

 

In his two thousand years of life he had explored all the realms of his world so many times that Ianto had no doubt that he could walk them with his eyes closed. He craved something new, something to fill the empty void within him. What he truly wanted was to see the world of man, to see the wonders he’s heard stories of from the royal advisers. Ianto longed to walk beside man again.

 

Another sigh escaped Ianto’s lips as he continued to gaze out at his Father’s kingdom. A soft knock on his chamber doors disturbed his musings. “Enter,” Ianto called turning to greet his guest. Ianto was not at all surprised when his royal bodyguard entered. “Hello, Andy.” Ianto greeted his guard and friend with a smile.

 

A long-suffering sigh escaped the redheaded guard’s lips. “My Prince, please call me by my true name and not that by that dreaded human one,” Andy grumbled. Ever since his prince had discovered a long-lost book full of human names, Ianto had taken to calling everyone but his parents by the human version of their name.

 

A mischievous smile graced Ianto’s face as his silver-blue eyes shone with wickedness.

“But I think Andy suits you so much better than Suiadan.” His nose wrinkled as he spoke his friend’s true name.

 

Andy rolled his eyes; he knew it was absolutely hopeless to try and get his prince to call him anything _but_ Andy. _‘I honestly don’t know why I even bother.’_ And he really didn’t; Ianto was stubborn, almost too stubborn at times. “Your father wishes to speak to you.” Andy thought it was best to just forget about the nickname for now and get back to business at hand.

 

A frown marred Ianto’s handsome face; he had a pretty good idea what his father wanted to talk to him about. It was a subject that Ianto tried to avoid, his arranged marriage to Princess Martha, an arrangement that he’s been trying his hardest to get out of. Martha was a lovely and charming woman and they have been friends since childhood; it was their friendship that convinced their parents that they were made for one another.

 

When they were but seven years old, a promise had been made between kingdoms that when they were old enough, marriage would unite the families. Even though Ianto’s known for years that they were to be married one day, he just can’t find it within his heart to love her the way one should love a lifemate. And Ianto knows for a fact that Martha did not have any type of feelings but those of friendship towards him.

 

They had both tried several times to convince their families that they were not meant for one another and they tried to get their parents to call off the wedding but no such luck, their parents were determined to unite the families. So Martha and Ianto did everything in their power to stall the ceremony, nursing the slim hope that in time reason would prevail.

 

Andy watched as different emotions flashed across his young charge’s face. Only those who knew Ianto on a very personal level could see past the mask he wore, and while Andy knew what was bothering his friend, he still he had a duty to perform. He crossed the distance between them and placed a comforting hand on Ianto’s arm. “I know what worries and bothers you, my friend. You need to talk to your fathers again. They are not unreasonable men and they want to see that you are happy; I know your happiness is all that matters to them.”

 

“I know.” Ianto’s voice was low, but Andy heard him clearly. Ianto knew that Andy was saying was true, his fathers _had_ always tried to put his happiness first but his marriage to Martha was a politically good move that would ensure an alliance between his nation and Martha’s. It would guarantee that should war ever break out with a neighbouring country, both nations would have a strong ally ready to fight at their side at a moment’s notice.

 

“It’s just I wish I could marry for love, the way my fathers did, and not for duty.” Ianto whispered softly. Ianto had always been in awe in the pure love that existed between his two fathers, it was a shining example of a love that could only exist between true lifemates. It was the kind of love Ianto longed to find for himself.

 

Having known his prince since childhood, Andy knew how deeply Ianto wanted to find what all elves sought, their lifemate, the one being in all the world who completed their soul. Growing up with Ianto and Martha, Andy had always known that they were not lifemates and he knew that they were doomed to a loveless marriage. He was afraid that there was a strong chance it would only bring harm to them.

 

“All I can offer up in advice, my friend, is talk to your fathers again, tell him how truly unhappy you are with this arrangement. Martha is not your lifemate and it would do the kingdoms no good to force you and Martha into a loveless marriage when your true lifemate is out there somewhere waiting for you.” Andy wisely advised his friend.

 

Ianto had to admit that his friend had a sound point. “It couldn’t hurt to try again.” A determined look graced Ianto’s face as his silver eyes burned with fire; he was not going to marry Martha and it’s about time his fathers understood that.

 

As Ianto shrugged off Andy’s hand and marched out of his room Andy couldn’t help but groan. “I’ve created a monster,” the guard mumbled as he followed after his charge, crossing his fingers and hoping that the prince said nothing to get him in trouble.

 

_*****_  
  


Seated on his throne and deep in thought King Nostalion was broken out of his reverie by an amused female voice. “Prince Ianto is not happy with his arranged marriage.”

 

Crystal blue eyes, as clear as the oceans, glanced to the woman who spoke, her dark eyes twinkling. “I know, Idhrenniel, but there is little choice. Ianto’s marriage to Martha is a must for our people, no matter how unhappy it may make him.”

 

A sad sigh escaped Idhrenniel’s lips as she shook her head at the king she once had a hand in raising. _‘He just does not see that his son has a greater destiny, one that was written in time long before Ianto was even a gleam in his fathers’ eyes.’_ There were days, like today, when she wanted to bash Nostalion over the head. _‘For such a wise High King, he sure is blinded when it comes to his children’s futures.’_

 

Nostalion’s eyes narrowed as he observed the woman who’d been a part of his family since he was a child. “You’re thinking of bashing me over the head, aren’t you? I can tell; you always get that look in your eyes.” He shivered; oh yes, he knew that look all too well.

 

Idhrenniel rolled her eyes, an eye roll Nostalion noted was very similar to Ianto’s, as she scolded him. “Well, if you would listen to me more often then you wouldn’t be so familiar with this look of mine,” she reminded the king.

 

Any retort Nostalion was going to make was lost as the throne room doors were thrown open and in stormed Ianto; his face was like lightning. As Ianto approached the throne and came to stand in front of his father, it was clear to Idhrenniel that Ianto was almost a spitting image of Nostalion, except for his eyes, which he got from his other father, Calanon.

 

Stopping at the edge of the steps that led up to the beautiful wooden thrones, Ianto straightened his shoulders and steeled his nerve as he met his father’s gaze head on. “Father, I have come to inform you that I will not be marrying Martha.” Ianto declared firmly.

 

A brief, happy smile appeared on Idhrenniel’s face before she quickly hid it under her mask of professionalism. While Nostalion’s blue eyes flashed with anger and sadness, in his heart he was rather proud of his son. “I’m sorry, son, but there’s no other choice; you _must_ marry Martha to strengthen our kingdoms.” Nostalion wished his son would see reason.

 

Ianto’s eyes hardened as he glared at his father. “Why must it be me who makes this sacrifice my happiness? Why not Rhiannon? Is it too much to ask that I be able to marry for love? Why can’t you accept the fact that I want to find the love of my life just like you were lucky enough to find in dad? Why can’t you understand that?” Ianto was so frustrated; he wanted the chance to find true love and to not to be stuck in a loveless marriage.

 

Nostalion closed his eyes and his heart went out to his son; the love he shared with Calanon was everything to him and it was his deepest wish that one day, their children would all be as happy as he was. Taking a deep breath he released it and opened his eyes to meet his son’s gaze. “I am sorry, son, you must understand that I wish I could grant you the freedom you want but you are a prince; you are the future leader of our people and as such you have an obligation to them. You must think about what is in _their_ best interests, not your own. Your marriage to Princess Martha will happen as planned and that is final. Is that understood?”

 

Ianto’s body stiffened as he spoke through clenched teeth; “Perfectly, Your Majesty,” each word falling like a shard of ice from his lips. Ianto bowed, quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room, anger clearly radiating off of his body.  

 

Nostalion sighed and slumped into his throne as he watched his only son storm from the room. He’d known for some time that Ianto was not happy about the arranged married; in fact he and Calanon had been discussing it just last night. He turned to his advisor, Idhrenniel. “What am I to do?” He wanted his son to be happy and he knew the marriage was not something that Ianto or Martha truly wanted.

 

Idhrenniel smiled gently at her king. “You must understand that young Prince Ianto’s destiny does not lie here; it lies with the man made immortal by time’s gift of love,” she told him cryptically.

 

The elderly sorceress fought back the urge to smile at Nostalion as a pout graced his handsome face. “I hate it when you do that,” he whined, something he only did when they were alone. After all, it would not be good for his image as King to be seen pouting and sulking like a child, especially on his own throne.

 

Of course it was at that moment that Nostalion’s beloved lifemate and consort, Calanon, entered the throne room. The strikingly handsome blond-haired man took one look at his sulking lover and with his silver eyes twinkling with amusement, he promptly asked, “What are you pouting about now, my love?”

 

“I am _not_ pouting.” Nostalion grumbled and his lower lip quivered in a way that caused Calanon and Idhrenniel to share knowing grins. Sulking, the high king pointed a finger at Idhrenniel. “She started it! She was picking on me by being all cryptic about Ianto’s future. You know how I hate that!” the King all but wailed.

 

Calanon shook his head fondly; his beloved truly did hate it when Idhrenniel gave cryptic answers about their son. “I take it she mentioned the man made immortal by time’s gift again?” He would have been surprised if she’d said anything else; they were the very words that Idhrenniel spoken the when Ianto was just seconds old and she’d held him for the first time.

 

Idhrenniel smiled mischievously at the blond-hair king. “I only speak the truth, as I always have; Ianto has a great destiny before him, one that will be for the good of all.”

 

Calanon’s silver eyes narrowed. “I can see why Nostalion hates it when you do that. It’s very annoying.”

 

Idhrenniel didn’t seem insulted; in fact her smile just seemed to grow all the bigger. “Why, thank you! You have to admit that I do keep things interesting.” The adviser teased them and the kings had to admit that she did indeed. Idhrenniel suddenly turned serious; she knew that it was time for them to know the truth. “I know you seek this marriage to unite the two kingdoms, but you must understand that Ianto and Martha’s life paths do not link together.

 

“Their hearts are destined for two others; Ianto belongs with the man made immortal, and Martha’s path lies with the last Lord of Time. Their destinies are written in time itself and have been blessed by the Guardian herself.”  As Idhrenniel spoke an awe-inspiring sense of power filled the throne room and her voice seemed to be echoed by a thousand whispers.

 

Calanon and Nostalion felt the power roll over their skin and they shivered slightly; magic was a great part of their lives from birth to death, and there was no doubt that this was deep and ancient magic forged in the very mists of time.

 

Idhrenniel’s eyes glowed as she gazed calmly at the two kings. “The time is coming when Elf and Man shall once again walk together and it will be Ianto who will help lead the way.” It would forever be a sight she would never forget as both kings stared at her, their jaws hanging open, their eyes wide with shock and pure disbelief shining on their faces.

 

Calanon was the first to regain his wits. “Are you saying that _our_ Ianto is the Elf in the prophecy?”  From the day they were born, every Elf in the kingdom were told of the prophecy. It spoke of the coming time when Elf and man would once again walk side-by-side.

 

Idhrenniel nodded, the wisdom of the ages in her eyes. “He is indeed, my king. Ianto’s destiny is a great one and it has already been set in motion. The wheels of fate began to turn at the moment of your son’s birth, and as foretold, he will soon find his way to his lifemate,” she predicted, adding, “It is not Princess Martha.”

 

Calanon glanced at his husband’s face and he recognised the conflicted look in Nostalion’s eyes; it was there every time they spoke of Ianto’s upcoming nuptials. He crossed the distance between them and gently cupped his husband’s face with his hands. “We always knew that Ianto was special and that he is meant for great things, we just had no idea how great he would be. If this is his destiny, beloved, then we have to let him go. You must find a way to release him from his arranged marriage to Martha; it is not fair to either one of them. And if Idhrenniel is correct, Martha also has a destiny to fulfill; we cannot stand in her way.”

 

Nostalion leaned into Calanon’s touch. “I know and you’re right; it’s not fair to force Ianto and Martha into a marriage when their lifemates are within their reach. I’m just afraid of how Francine is going to react when I tell her that Ianto and Martha’s wedding will not happen.” Nostalion shuddered at the thought of having to deal with the fierce warrior queen; she was truly a force to be reckoned with and only a fool would not fear Francine’s anger.

 

“You will survive, my King; it is Francine’s future son-in-law that your pity should be given to; he has a long road ahead of him to gain her favour.” Idhrenniel voice broke the tension that hung in the air.

 

Sharing a look that clearly said Nostalion and Calanon were already feeling sorry for Martha’s future lifemate; getting Francine’s approval would be a hard fought battle for any Elf. “At least things won’t be dull around here for a while,” Nostalion said with a small grin, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that _his_ son was the Elf destined to reunite man and Elf once again. He became serious as he met Idhrenniel’s gaze. “Tell me just how my son is supposed to meet his lifemate when the worlds of Elf and man are kept separated. There is no way a man could ever find his way here and there is no record of an Elf ever finding their way to the world of man.”

 

Idhrenniel just smiled serenely at him. “My young king, there is still much you do not know. Just because you haven’t _heard_ of an Elf going to the world of man doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened.” A soft smile flitted across her face as Idhrenniel thought of her twin sister’s own journey into the land of man and into the arms of the handsome man she loved. “Magic will find a way for Ianto and his lifemate to meet, you just need to have faith.”

 

Lost in the thoughts of what this unexpected turn of events meant not only for their people but also the young prince, none of them noticed the shadow as it slipped out of the throne room, a dark gleam in its unholy red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

In the world of man…

 

Hidden beneath the feet of those they swore to protect, and under the leadership of Captain Jack Harkness, was the mysterious Torchwood Three. Standing in front of his office window Jack took the chance to survey his team. His second-in-command, Suzie, was bent over whispering something in Tosh’s ear and from the way the tech genius was blushing it was something very naughty. Jack was very pleased to see they were still going strong; after nearly losing Suzie to the addiction of the resurrection glove, it had been Tosh’s love that helped pull Suzie back from the edge. Jack had made very sure that the glove was locked away in the Secure Archives, something that only he had access to. He was not willing to put any of his team in danger like that ever again.

 

Jack’s gaze flickered over to their newest team member and he fought back a sigh at the look Gwen was casting at the lovers; it was a look of pain, hurt and anger. It was hard to watch Suzie and Tosh sometimes because they had something no one else did, each other. Jack was pretty sure that it was harder for Gwen than it was for him and Owen to watch Suzie and Tosh. Their relationship was stronger than ever while Gwen’s relationship with her boyfriend, Rhys was crumbling before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do to put it back together.

 

Jack’s gaze left Gwen and flickered over to his medic; he was not at all surprised to see Owen playing video games instead of doing his paperwork. ‘Sometimes I think Tosh is the only one who does any real work around here.’ Jack thought with a sigh, he knew for sure that his lovely tech genius was the only one who ever completed her paperwork without having to be threatened; in fact it was usually Tosh who made sure he did his own paperwork. Jack shivered as he thought of the last time he earned Tosh’s wrath; it was an experience that he never wanted to go through again.

 

‘Speaking of paperwork.’ Jack turned away from his window and stared at his desk which was over flowing with papers and files that needed to get done and soon. Pouting, Jack resigned himself to his fate and trudged back to his desk; his shoulders slumped as fell gracefully into his chair. ‘It’s days like this I wish I had my own PA. Oh, yeah, I can just picture him now, lush rich Welsh vowels that just send shivers down my spine as the word ‘Sir’ rolls off his talented tongue. I believe a suit is a definite must, with well-tailored trousers that show off his oh-so-perfect arse every time he bends over.’ 

 

Jack’s blue eyes glazed over with lust as he imagined his perfect Personal Assistant. ‘Oh and he’d have to be a Personal Assistant in every sense of the word.’ But then reality crashed back into Jack’s imagination; since he didn’t have said assistant, he would have no choice but to do his own paperwork.

 

“I hate paperwork! Come on, Rift, just a small spike? Please?” Jack pleaded looking up at the ceiling. “Nothing too big, just something big enough that I can put off this horror know as paperwork until I find my perfect Welsh personal assistant?” Jack continued his pleading with the universe not knowing that his wish was to be granted in the most unusual way.

 

*****

 

Rhiannon watched her brother scowl and pace around the courtyard, his anger clearly visible. With her Elf hearing she was able to his mutterings easily and she winced in sympathy as she realised that once again, her fathers had denied him his freedom from his arranged marriage. “Oh Ianto, I wish there was something I could do to help you,” Rhiannon whispered softly. As children, they’d often been at odds, but as adults, they’d become good friends and she hated to see her brother in such pain.

 

“Do not fear, young one, there are events set in motion that will forever shape the future of Ianto, our people and even yourself.” Rhiannon will forever deny that she jumped at the when she heard the words of the woman who came to stand right beside her.

 

Clutching her chest with exaggerated fear Rhiannon glared at the silver-haired elderly female Elf at her side. “Don’t do that to me, Calathiel! You’re almost as bad as Idhrenniel!”

 

Calathiel just smiled sweetly at the aggravated princess as she patted her on the arm, “I take that as a compliment my dear.” It was a well-known fact that for a royal adviser, Idhrenniel had quite the mischievous streak. There were some in the place who saw Idhrenniel as a troublemaker, something she’d taught Ianto to be at a very young age.

 

Rhiannon’s eyes narrowed as what Calathiel said finally registered with her. “What do you know?” she demanded.

 

Calathiel favoured her princess with a mysterious smile. “That will be revealed when the time is right,” she said annoyingly and then her tone changed. “Just remember to have faith in yourself and your brother’s lifemate when all hope seems lost.” Warning laced her voice and shivers ran down Rhiannon’s spine. It was not often that Calathiel issued such a truly dire warning and when she did, Elves always listened and heeded her words.

 

“I know you can’t tell me much, but please, just tell me, is Ianto going to be okay?” Rhiannon was not surprised to hear the tremor in her voice; she loved her little brother and would destroy anyone who dared to harm Ianto.

 

“Ianto will be just fine; his lifemate will rip apart the heavens to keep Ianto safe.” An out-of-place, oddly fond tone had entered the elderly Elf’s voice.

 

“Calathiel? Do you know who Ianto’s lifemate is?” Rhiannon question was asked softly in hopes that Ianto or Andy, who tracked down his charge, would not overhear them.

 

A single tear rolled down Calathiel’s cheek as she answered in a ragged whisper, “In another life, I loved him. But his heart was not mine to keep. He does not yet know it but the key to ending his lonely life will soon find its way to him.”

 

Rhiannon had no words to offer the obviously broken hearted woman; the only comfort she could offer was to wrap her arms around Calathiel’s shoulders in a sympathetic embrace. Grateful for the gesture, Calathiel patted the younger Elf’s arm even as she sent out a silent plea. ‘Love Ianto like you couldn’t love me, Jack, that’s all I ask of you.’ 

 

*****

“Are you sure of what you heard?” A dark voice rumbled from the shadows, sending shudders of pure fear through the Elf kneeling before him.

 

“Yes, Lord Ortherion, I am sure. The Royal Adviser herself, Idhrenniel, confirmed it; Prince Ianto is the Elf mentioned in Saeldur prophecy.” The young female’s voice trembled; she knew full well what the punishment was for angering her Lord and master.

 

“Prince Ianto, that’s very interesting.” A note of curiosity was clear in Ortherion’s voice as he leaned out of the shadows. An unholy gleam of lust shone in his dark green eyes and his lips curled up into a predatorily smile, one that had everyone present trembling in fear. “You did good work, Eriathwen, you have pleased me greatly.” He waved his hand at the shocked Elf, “You are dismissed.”

 

Eraithwen was no fool; giving her Lord a quick bow she forced her legs to go as fast as they could without making her look like she was running scared.

 

Ortherion waited until his throne doors were shut before turning his gaze to the man at his right. “Suiauthon, I want Prince Ianto under constant watch. If he is able to find a way into man’s world, I want to know immediately,” he ordered. “I would hate for anything to happen to my future mate.”

 

“As you wish, my Lord.” Suiauthon bowed once to his master before taking his leave to do as his Lord wanted. With a wave of his hand, Suiauthon motioned everyone else from the room as well.

 

Alone at last, Ortherion relaxed into his throne. “I will have you, Prince Ianto, and once I do, I will make sure that this silly prophecy of Elves walking with man again becomes nothing more than a legend, the dream of a senile old man.” With a horrible grin, he sat back and indulged in his favourite pastime, imagining all the things he was going to do to Ianto once he was under his power.

 

*****

 

Somewhere in space and time

 

Every day the TARDIS’ heart grew sadder as she watched her lonely one try and hide behind his mask, not realising that it could never fool her. She was not blind; the TARDIS knew full well that her Doctor was heartbroken and just the tiniest bit bored. It was never a good combination; in the past, it had only led to trouble. The TARDIS’ heart felt heavy as she felt how much pain her dear lonely angel was in.

 

And it just wasn’t her Doctor; no, she could feel the loneliness her dear Captain was in as well. It hurt her to know that they were both hurting and that was not something she ever wanted. She had used the power of the time vortex to peek into their futures and it had filled her with joy when she saw they destined to find the special loves meant just for them. No, that was what she wanted for Jack and the Doctor .She had just checked again and she knew that the time was quickly approaching when both the Doctor’s and Jack’s hearts would sing with love and joy when they found the other halves of their souls.

 

The only problem the TARDIS saw was getting the Doctor to go to Earth to visit Jack. She knew it would be difficult for the Doctor to not be so blinded by the loss of Rose that he would miss his true mate when she stood right before him. The TARDIS loved and adored her lonely angel, but really, the man could be quite daft when it came to matters of the heart.

 

Not that she had anything against Rose, oh no, she still adored Rose; she had been the key in helping her lonely angel regain sight of his humanity. The TARDIS also knew that her beloved Doctor’s path did not lie with Rose and it was her fervent wish that she could have spared them both the hurt they were going through at this very moment.

 

It was all out of her hands; the Universe had determined the plan that said the Doctor had to meet Rose, and then they had to meet Jack, and finally, Rose had to bring Jack back. It all had to happen, in that order, no allowances for the pain it all caused, no deviations, no matter what.

 

‘Still, this does not give him the right to ignore me! I want to visit Jack which means we will visit Jack.’ If the Doctor wasn’t going to play nicely and listen to her, then it was about time he remembered who was truly in charge. After all, she had a friend to visit and a captain to flirt with and it was high time they got underway.

 

*****

 

Rhys Williams stared down at the boxes piled around his feet; they were all that was left of his life with Gwen. He couldn’t believe this day had actually come, he was moving out and leaving behind the woman he had, at one time, been so sure was his soul mate.

 

His hands trembled as he bent down to pick up the first box and he vainly fought back the tears that welled up in his eyes. ‘I never ever dreamed I would be leaving Gwen; I honestly was ready to spend my life with her. I was even looking for wedding rings!’ Rhys knew he would have married Gwen in a heartbeat, but that all changed when she joined Torchwood.

 

Gwen had become distant and she’s started hiding secrets from him and in truth, he had been fine with that, but then she began putting her job before them. Rhys was sure he could have learned to accept that; he certainly loved Gwen enough to try. And Rhys did try until his best friend, Banana, informed him of something that would rock his life off its axis.

 

Rhys was worried when Banana remained quiet throughout the game; the man couldn’t be quiet for very long if his life depended on it. Rhys waited until the game was over before turning his attention to his best mate. “Alright, what’s up? You’re never that quiet during a Rugby match, especially not when we win. So tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, turning to face his friend.

 

“I have something to tell you, I just don’t know how to tell you.” Banana didn’t want to hurt his friend but he knew that he had no choice; he had to tell Rhys, the man was considering marriage. 

 

Rhys smiled and nudged Banana with his shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

 

“Gwen’s cheating on you.” Banana blurted out the words; what can he say, tactic was never one of his strong suits. 

 

Rhys froze in place, his lager mere inches from his mouth, and just stared at his friend. Surely he hadn’t heard him right. “My Gwennie? Cheating on me? Are you sure?” Rhys didn’t want to believe what Banana was saying, it just couldn’t be true, but Banana had never lied to him before. Rhys knows, or at least he thinks he knows, that Banana would never lie to him, not about something like this, not about something this important.

 

Banana truly looked sorry for the fact he was about to break his best friend’s heart. “I saw Gwen about a week ago coming out of a bar and playing tonsil hockey with some skinny guy. They were all over each other, mate, and from what I overheard they know each other pretty well and this has happened quite a few times before. I’m so sorry, Rhys, really I am.” 

 

Rhys couldn’t respond; his whole world had just crashed around his feet.

 

A single tear fell from Rhys’ eye and rolled slowly down his cheek and onto the box in his arms. He took one last glance at the flat that had been his home and his life with the woman he loved so deeply and with his heart breaking, he walked out the door for the last time.

 

*****

 

Gwen glanced at the time on her computer and fought back a choked sob; she knew that when she went home tonight Rhys and his stuff would be gone. ‘Why couldn’t that stupid oaf, Banana, just keep his mouth shut? There was no need for Rhys to find out about my fling with Owen! They don’t understand I just needed someone who understands the horror I face with Torchwood.’ 

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to explain things, she really had tried to talk things out with Rhys, but the man was so stubborn and he just wouldn’t listen to reason. ‘I need to talk to Rhys again, really make him listen to me this time; maybe if I hurry, I can still catch him. Yes, it’s quiet, and I know that Jack will let me go home early and I will make Rhys see that he’s being a fool and that this can still work between us.’ Once she had a plan firmly in place, she was so sure that Jack would have no problem in letting her leave early that she immediately shut down her computer and shoved her unfinished paperwork in her desk drawer. There was no way Jack would refuse her; after all, he’s the one always telling her not to let it drift.

 

Tosh and Suzie exchanged looks as Gwen pranced up to Jack’s office like she owned the place. Suzie aimed a dark glare at her back; she did not like how easily Jack gave into Gwen’s demands. Suzie was bitter about Gwen’s near-traitorous actions when dealing with the cannibals. In an idiotic attempt to save her own skin, the woman had revealed Tosh’s location to the cannibal’s leader, and her cowardly actions had nearly got her girlfriend killed! That was not something Suzie could forgive easily.

 

Suzie kept her eyes on Gwen; ‘I cannot wait for the day when Jack finally puts Gwen into her place!’

 

As she climbed the stairs to Jack’s office Gwen could feel the hateful gaze of Suzie on her back and she fought down the shiver that wanted to come; she just could not understand why Suzie hated her so much. She’d done nothing but try to look the other way when Tosh and Suzie got ‘cuddly’ she’d smile at the two women whenever they laughed about something she found ridiculous; all in all, Gwen thought she’d been quite friendly since she’d started working for Torchwood.

 

Pushing Suzie’ irrational behaviour to the back of her mind, she opened Jack’s office door. It never occurred to her to knock; she wasn’t like the others on the team who needed that kind of permission to enter. She and Jack were just too good of friends to allow such formality between them. “Jack, we need to talk.”

 

Jack wasn’t able to suppress a groan so he disguised it as a cough. He was already getting a splitting headache from having to deal with all this paperwork, and he really didn’t want to have to deal with a Gwen-tantrum as well. Carefully placing his pen down he gave Gwen his attention; if he didn’t, he’d never get her out of his office.

 

“Gwen, how nice of you to just barge right into my office once again without knocking and without waiting for permission. Did it ever occur to you that there is a very good reason for my office door being closed? This is very sensitive and for-my-eyes-only paperwork.” Jack could hear the sharp edge to his voice, but he was in no mood to put up with her actions. ‘I know it’s my fault for letting her get away with so much in my attempt to let her keep her normal life.’ “What can I do for you?”

 

Gwen flushed lightly at the reprimand as she closed the door behind her. “I want the rest of the day off. I need to talk Rhys out of this crazy idea that he should move out and end our relationship.” Gwen let her lower lip wobble and her eyes fill with tears. She was certain that Jack would grant her request; after all; he’d fallen for her act before.

 

Jack was well aware that Rhys and Gwen’s relationship was ending. ‘After all, I’m the lucky fool that Gwen came crying to him over Rhys’ leaving,’ the immortal grimaced slightly. One minute she’d been boo-hooing about Rhys not loving her anymore, and then the very next moment she’d been trying to seduce Jack into her bed. Jack may not have always thought too fondly of Rhys but the man was loyal to a fault and he really did love Gwen, faults and all.

 

Jack had immediately refused Gwen’s advances because even though he may have flirted with Gwen that didn’t mean he would ever let it go any further than that. He considered Rhys a friend, and he refused to be the one who hurt the man any more than he already was. Jack did have to give Rhys credit though, he was glad to see that the man had enough self-respect to end things with Gwen and move out.

 

Making a point to cover up the confidential papers on his desk, Jack sucked in a deep breath and began. “Gwen, maybe Rhys moving out is for the best. It will give you two a clean break and a chance to think things over and decided what is best for the two of you. If it’s meant to be, then Rhys will forgive you for cheating on him, but it’s going to take time and you should give him the space he asked for.”

 

Jack figured it was a very real possibility that Rhys, once he got over his hurt feelings and the heartbreak of being betrayed by the woman he loves, he just might, and admittedly it was a very big might take Gwen back. However, knowing from personal experience that it’s never wise to force the injured party into something they ready for, Jack was pretty sure that Rhys was not over Gwen and her betrayal.

 

“But, Jack, it’s because of Torchwood that my relationship with Rhys is on the verge of ending.” Gwen stomped her foot and her wail filled the air; she could not believe that Jack was taking Rhys side! He was supposed to be her friend, which meant that he was on her side.

 

With his head now positively throbbing, Jack had finally had enough of Gwen’s hypocrisy and he snapped. “No, Gwen, your relationship with Rhys failed the moment you chose to seek comfort in Owen’s bed instead of Rhys’ arms after the incident with the cannibals.”

 

Gwen stared at Jack in disbelief for a moment, her eyes going wide before they narrowed into angry slits. “Torchwood is a secret and I’m not allowed to share that with Rhys, so of course after something like the cannibals I’m going to turn to someone who knows what we go through!” Her voice came out a vicious hiss. “I thought you of all people would understand that.”

 

Jack had to admit that she did have a point, expect for two things. “First of all, Gwen, there was nothing alien about the cannibals so you could have told Rhys. The one time in this job you could have been open and honest with your boyfriend, but instead you chose to seek comfort in another man’s bed. That was your choice and it had nothing to do with Torchwood.

 

“I’m sorry that your relationship with Rhys is ending but you cannot leave early; you’re behind on several of your reports and they need to be done. You can go once you finish.” Jack thought that was fair enough, but given the way Gwen’s eyes narrowed even further and the way her feet pounded on the floor as she stalked out of his office, she clearly didn’t think so.

 

Jack rubbed his temples as Gwen slammed the door to his office behind her, his headache only growing worse as the sound reverberated through his head. It was days like today that Jack had to remember why he hired Gwen in the first place.

 

Very carefully he shook his head; he honestly did not know what to do about Gwen anymore. She blamed him, she blamed Torchwood, she blamed everyone else for her crumbling relationship with Rhys, anybody but herself. Jack knew Rhys had been bending over backwards, doing everything he could to try and to make things work with Gwen. But that all ended when he learned about her affair with Owen.

 

It wasn’t something he liked to think about, but Jack had been in Rhys’ shoes, once, a long time ago, well, actually, far in the future, but in his past. He’d been so young and so idealistic, and so very much in love, at least until the day he came home and found his lover in their bed with a total stranger. Jack had been devastated by the betrayal, and like Rhys, finding out that his lover had cheated had been the final blow to their relationship. He, too, had moved out and he’d never looked back.

 

Hoping to ease the pain in his head, Jack turned off his desk lamp and leaned back in his chair. As he closed his eyes, he remembered the day he hired Cardiff Police Constable Gwen Cooper. It was just after Suzie had gotten over her addiction to the alien glove; the team had barely saved her from heading down a dangerous path. In the aftermath, Jack had sat back and studied the people he worked with. He realised that his fear of his team losing their link with their humanity was coming true and he despaired of a way to change that.

 

Then he met the stubborn PC; Gwen wore her heart on her sleeve and it didn’t take very long at all before Jack had known that she was just what his team needed to remind them of what they were fighting for. She was just so human that Jack had hired her right away believing that she would bring something to the team, that she could remind them of what it meant to be human. When he’d introduced her to everyone, he had called Gwen their heart, their humanity, something that hadn’t gone over well with the others.

 

It didn’t help her relationship with her new team-mates that Gwen’s own brash attitude and her ‘I’m always right and will never admit I was wrong’ way of seeing things kept her apart from the others. Even worse than her attitude was the fact that Gwen never missed an opportunity to remind those around her that she was the only person who had someone on the outside.

 

It made no difference to her that Suzie and Tosh were very happy together, or that Owen was still mourning the loss of his fiancée, Katie, and he didn’t seek anything other than a warm body.

 

It was only a matter of days before they all made it pretty clear to Jack that while they weren’t all bleeding hearts like Gwen Cooper they had a different type of humanity, one born of loss and pain. They fought the good fight against aliens and the like so that others would never have to experience what they have.

 

Suzie made no effort to hide her hatred for the ex-PC when Gwen made it clear to Jack and the rest of the team that she thought she would make a better second-in-command than Suzie. She tried to convince Jack that with her police constable training she was far better prepared to deal with whatever the Rift threw at Torchwood. Gwen even went on a campaign to get the other members of the team to agree with her, thereby forcing Jack to replace Suzie with her.

 

Tosh, had tried to be friends with Gwen but when the other woman had revealed her true colours, she’d made it clear that her loyalties were to Suzie. She also made sure that Gwen knew that she fully respected Jack’s leadership decision to leave Suzie in as his second-in-command.

 

Owen hadn’t cared one way or another about the problems of the others, and he and Gwen quickly fell into bed with one another. It had been easy once Jack made it clear to Gwen that he wasn’t interested. Owen had overheard Jack say that he may flirt and boast a lot, but he had one rule he always stuck by; he never slept with people in a committed relationship. Even in his own time, the same thing applied; you could have as many lovers as you wanted but once you found your bond mate you were committed to them and them alone.

 

Unable to focus on his work and with his head still pounding, Jack climbed to his feet to once again watch his team. His eyes strayed once again to Suzie and Tosh, and he smiled to see that Tosh was leaning into Suzie’s gentle touch. As he watched Suzie and Tosh, Jack felt just a little bit lonely, something he will never admit out loud. For such a very long time he had wanted to find his bond mate; in fact part of him still did, but given his little gift he was painfully aware that he could never bond his soul to anyone. He was cursed to outlive everyone he would ever love and care for, and he knew that to out live his bond mate was just too cruel of a fate. No, fate had decreed that he was destined to be alone, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Behind the hidden wall…

 

Dejected, Ianto stared out his window with a heavy heart. He had so hoped that his father would have seen reason and released him from his arranged marriage with Martha. “Why can’t he just understand that I don’t want to marry Martha?” Ianto growled to himself and in utter frustration, he kicked the chair leg in front of him. It wasn’t that Martha wasn’t attractive, she was beautiful, but Ianto just couldn’t see her as anything but a dear friend.

 

Then there was something else, something only Idhrenniel knew; he had been having wonderful dreams of a handsome man with the most striking blue eyes. Ianto was sure that he was seeing his future and that the man was his lifemate, but in all his searching he had never found him.

 

Ianto’s gaze drifted up to the darkening night sky; evening was soon to be upon them and the stars were beginning to pop out. He focused on the brightest star as he asked the heavens, “Why can’t I find him? Why can’t I find my lifemate, the one special person meant just for me?”

 

Ianto was so lost in thoughts that he never noticed his father, Nostalion, watching him from just inside his chambers doors. Nostalion clearly heard his son’s choked plea about finding his lifemate and the pain in Ianto’s voice wrenched his heart. ‘I’m sorry, son, that I never noticed how unhappy you are. But I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you to find your lifemate. Perhaps Idhrenniel will have some ideas of what to do.’ 

 

With that thought firmly planted in his mind Nostalion slipped away, still unseen by Ianto. He and Calanon had a serious discussion ahead of them.

 

*****

 

Now what Nostalion did not know was that Idhrenniel did indeed have a plan in mind to help the lifemates find their way to one another. There was a tale written in the old Elfish tongue that spoke of a rift in time and space. While the flotsam and jetsam of the Universe came through, it also allowed Elves passage into man’s world. Their ancient magic and their bond with the Earth Mother protected them from being harmed by the energy that gave the rift life. She knew that it worked because many years ago, her very own sister had passed through it unharmed.

 

From what Calathiel had told her, Ianto’s lifemate was the one who guarded the rift in man’s world. Armed with that knowledge, Idhrenniel was sure that if she could just get Ianto to the rift then everything would be in fate’s hands. “Now all I have to figure out where the rift is, how to get Ianto to said rift and last but not least, how on Earth I am going to explain it all to the kings.” Idhrenniel let out a joyous laugh. “This is going to be fun! It’s been getting too boring around here.”

 

*****

 

Meanwhile, in another castle…

 

Gazing up at the stars, a sigh escaped Martha’s parted lips. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the stars; for as long as she could remember, it had been her dream to travel amongst them and discover the mysteries they held. ‘Not that I’ll ever get the chance considering that the only thing I’m useful for is being married off,’ Martha thought bitterly. She knows her thoughts are unfair but she can’t help the way she feels. Martha longed for a chance to live her own life, one free of royal obligations and unfair duties. She didn’t want to marry Ianto anymore than she knew he wanted to marry her. ‘Poor Ianto,’ she thought sadly. ‘He’s just as trapped as I am.’

 

“My Lady, are you alright?” The worried voice of her guard and most trusted of friends broke through Martha’s brooding thoughts.

 

Forcing a smile on her face Martha turned to face her bodyguard. “I’m fine, Kathy.” She lied even as she fought to keep a smile from showing up; using the human name Ianto gave to Manwathiel always brought a true sparkle of happiness to her dark eyes.

 

Manwathiel rolled her dark eyes. “Really! That Prince Ianto is a bad influence on you, my Lady. I’m going to have to have words with Suiadan about keeping a better eye on his charge.”

 

Martha pouted at her guard. “Aww, but I think Ianto was right! That name suits you perfectly.”

 

Manwathiel glared at her younger charge. “Do not push your luck, Princess. You have training with me in the morning,” she reminded Martha with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes. Her gaze softened when she saw that Martha’s teasing ways couldn’t hide her true feelings; she’d known her charge wasn’t happy and hadn’t been for a while. As a child, Manwathiel had been envious of Martha’s royal status, but once they were grown and she understood just what being a royal entailed, she had quickly decided that she was perfectly happy with the role the Universe had assigned her.

 

“Have faith, my Lady; if you and Prince Ianto are not meant to be married then destiny will find away to keep you two apart. You have to believe that the Universe will lead you to your true lifemate.” The dark-skinned warrior crossed the room and placed a supportive hand on Martha’s arm.

 

Teary-eyed, Martha smiled weakly at her friend. “I hope so; neither Ianto or I want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. It just isn’t fair.”

 

Manwathiel could not argue with that, nor could she promise her princess anymore than she already had. She just hoped that someone out there in the cosmos was listening and would find away to stop the unwanted marriage.

 

*****

 

Ianto was dreaming, he was sure of it. He was surrounded by unfamiliar settings made of metal and brick that were filled with all types of wonders he’d never seen before. Unable to help himself Ianto reached out to run his fingers across a strange-looking box and to his amazement, he found that he could touch it. “What are you?” he asked reverently as he bent down to peek inside. He was shocked to see someone looking back at him, and then he giggled nervously when he realised he was seeing his reflection in the black mirror.

 

“Humans call that a computer. Many of them sit in front of it for hours.” An amused voice chuckled from behind Ianto startling the young man. 

 

Whipping around, the Elf prince felt his jaw drop open in shock as he came face-to-face with a smiling elderly Elf. His long silver hair shone brightly under the lights, his hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and as his smile grew wider, his wrinkles became even more pronounced on his ancient face. Despite never having met this Elf before, Ianto knew exactly who he was. “Saeldur?” he asked in utter shock.

 

The wise Spiritual Father smiled at Ianto. “That is who I was. It is nice to finally meet you, Ianto; I have been waiting for you for such a long time.” Saeldur couldn’t help but chuckle at the completely gob-smacked looked that momentarily appeared on the young Elf’s face.

 

Regaining his wits, Ianto managed to stutter, “M… me? You wa… wanted to meet me?” 

 

Saeldur’s expression softened as he nodded at Ianto. “Yes, you, Prince Ianto. You do not yet know this but you have a great destiny laid out before you, one that was written in the stars before you were even a twinkle in your father’s eyes. You are meant for great things, as is your lifemate. He is out there waiting for you, Ianto, I promise.”

 

In his dream, Ianto gaped at the prophet Elf; how did he know about the man Ianto had visualized so many times? Could he actually trust his own mind in a dream state?

 

With a knowing smile, the elderly Elf continued his tale. “He is the immortal among men and his heart is fiercely guarded but you, young Elf, have the power to break past those barriers. Throughout his many decades of life, he has lost so many friends and lovers and he’s tired. He longs to love someone fully, to give them his whole heart. He is desperately lonely, and all he wants is to find that special someone who can walk his long path with him. You are that person, Ianto. You and he were created for one another and only together will you be whole.” 

 

Ianto wanted to cry for the pain his lifemate had endured, he couldn’t imagine going through life watching everyone he loved wither away before his eyes. Knowing that he’d be helpless to prevent their deaths just made things worse, and his heart went out to this unknown man. He wanted to seek out his mate and reassure him that he will never be alone again. He wanted to comfort him, to love him like he so deserved to be loved. “Tell me, where is he? Where can I find my lifemate?” Ianto whispered desperately. “Please, you must tell me!” and his voice rose in volume.

 

It warmed Saeldur’s heart to see the concern written so clearly on Ianto for his lifemate’s well being. “Listen for the song of time, Prince Ianto, for she will lead you to him. But be warned, young prince, your journey will be hazardous. Your lifemate dwells in the land of man and many dangers will be awaiting you and your lifemate. But working together, you two will be able to overcome all. In the end it will make your relationship that much stronger.”

 

He smiled encouragingly. “Just remember you two are one, you are two halves of the same soul and you will always find each other, even in the darkest of moments. You must always remember that.” Saeldur wished he could warn Ianto and Jack of the danger that was to come but he knew he could not possible interfere. These were the challenges they would need to overcome together to create the unbreakable bond that would reunite man and Elf once more.

 

For a moment all Ianto could do was stare in utter disbelief at the wisest of all Spiritual Fathers. His lifemate was in the land of man! ‘No wonder I couldn’t find him; he’s in the one place I could never look for him. But now that I know where my mate is, I will find a way into man’s world, no matter what it takes.’

 

Saeldur’s smile grew all the wider as he saw the fire of passion begin burning in Ianto’s silver-blue eyes. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Ianto would find his way into man’s world and into his lifemate. “Remember to listen for time’s song, my young Prince, for she will sing the song of your lifemate and she will lead you to him,” he reminded Ianto as he sensed his time growing short.

 

“Wait! Please don’t go! I want to know more about my mate!” Ianto pleaded, reaching out for Saeldur, only for his hands to go right through the wise man.

 

Now, Saeldur smile began to fade as his visage turned sad. “I am sorry, Ianto, but my time in this realm was brief. All I can say is that you will know him when you meet him. You are two halves of the same soul; you will recognise each other the moment you meet, so have faith, young one.” With one last smile at Ianto, Saeldur faded from sight.

 

Silver-blue eyes shot wide open as Ianto surged upright in bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wore a wide smile on his face; he knew where his lifemate was. Now he just had to find his way to the world of man. ‘And I will,’ he vowed. ‘I promise you, I will.’

 

*****

 

In her chambers Idhrenniel smiled at her reflection in the mirror. “Thank you for your help, Saeldur.” Her whisper was fond and there was a tear in eye as she felt a gentle breeze brush against her cheek, almost like a caress.

 

The breeze carried with it a gentle, “You’re welcome,” and it took all of Idhrenniel’s strength not to weep when she heard the sound of her grandfather’s voice. He’d been gone for so long now, and she missed him so much.

 

*****

 

Inside the Torchwood Hub…

 

While it was rare for Jack to actually sleep, that night his eyes felt so unbearably heavy and another jaw-cracking yawn escaped his lips. Despite his best efforts, his eyes fluttered closed more than once before he finally felt himself nodding off in his chair. Before he knew what happening Jack’s head landed on his desk as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The very last thing he was aware of was a very familiar singing sweetly in his office.

 

Jack blinked as he opened his eyes and he nearly toppled out of his chair as he stared at the glowing figure before him. “TARDIS?” He questioned softly hardly believing what he was seeing. 

 

“Hello, my captain.” An ethereal voice greeted Jack, filling him with a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in far too long. “It’s been a long time.” 

 

“Yes, it has. Are you here to tell me why I am like this?” Jack asked, and he tried not to wince when he heard the hope that filled his voice.

 

Dressed in Victorian fashion, the ethereal figure shook her head. “I am sorry, my dear captain, but those answers can not come from me, but you must trust me, you will get them and soon.” She did not miss the look of sad desperation.

 

Putting a bright smile on her face, she tried to lift his spirits. “I am here for another reason. I have sensed your loneliness and I am here to tell you that soon your solitude and isolation will end. Your bond mate has already begun his journey to you, and in a short time, he will walk beside you and share your long path. You will never be alone again,” the TARDIS told him happily.

 

Jack wasn’t quite sure how to react but he did feel his heart leap for joy. “My bond mate?” he whispered in disbelief. ‘How could that be possible?’ he wondered. ‘There are no other immortals!’

 

The golden entity nodded her head as she witnessed the change in her beloved captain; it was wonderful what miracles of hope could bring. “Yes, you and he have a great destiny before you, one that was written in time long before either of us was born. He will bring joy and love to your life in ways you can’t possibly imagine yet.” 

 

The TARDIS knew that she couldn’t tell Jack much about his future nor could she answer many of his questions, but she could give him this, “He was one of the reasons I granted Rose’s wish to bring you back. There was simply no way I could deny the Universe such a beautiful and loving relationship. I am sorry for the pain our gift caused you; you must believe that it was never our intention to hurt you. I know that the long life you and your bond mate have ahead of you will be filled with such love and joy that your pain will have been worth it.” 

 

Unexpectedly, Jack felt the vice grip of fear loosen from around his heart. For decades he’d suffer the horror and loss of out-living everyone he loved. As he heard the TARDIS’ promise of a bond mate, that he would find the other half of his soul who would live as long as him, Jack felt his body begin to tremble. He wasn’t going to be alone, not anymore. Tears of happiness stung his eyes and he tried to find the words that would properly express his gratitude, but they all seemed to fall short of what he was feeling.

 

A joyful melody filled the air as the TARDIS felt Jack’s happiness burst upon them. “The rift of time and space holds more secrets than have yet made been made known. There is a world of myth and magic on the other side of it and that is where your mate is and soon he will find his way to you. Just have patience, my dear Jack.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the child-like pout that crossed Jack’s face.

 

“But I have none and you know that.” Jack whined as he crossed his arms and pouted at the TARDIS. As she gazed upon his handsome face, she longed to tug on his lower lip as it began to protrude and tremble slightly.

 

The TARDIS’ musical laughter filled the air. “I’m sorry, Jack, but you are going to have to wait. You two will find your way to each other, but you must remember to keep him close to you. I’m sorry but there are those out there who seek to keep you apart at all costs. They want to take what is yours and yours alone for themselves.” The gravity of her warning sent a chill down Jack’s spine.

 

A low protective growl rumbled deep in Jack’s chest at the thought of anyone touching the most precious thing in his world. ‘I will never let anyone or anything hurt my beloved!’ he vowed to himself.

 

To the beautiful TARDIS, he declared, “I will keep my bond mate safe, even if it should cost me my life a thousands times over to do so. That is my promise to you and him.” 

 

“I hope it does not come to that. My time with you grows short but we will meet again very soon.” She glanced over her shoulder at something only she could see. “Oh, and if my dear Doctor acts like a idiot please do not be afraid to punch him. I love him but he does speak first before thinking and that often leads to hurt feelings.”

 

She shook her head fondly. “I know that he does not mean to upset others, but as much as my daft lonely one has gotten in touch with his humanity he still does not understand that people can be hurt by his unthinking words and actions.” The TARDIS dearly loved her Doctor but she was not blind to his faults. She knew that he could be very insensitive when it came to the feelings of others. ‘I can only hope his mate can keep him in line.’ She did not share her last thought with Jack. It was intended for another.

 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “I take it the Doc hasn’t changed all that much. Don’t worry; I can handle whatever he throws at me.” 

 

Reaching out the TARDIS gently stroked Jack’s cheek and the immortal leaned into her touch. “Take care, my captain, and remember that soon he will be with you.” The TARDIS placed a lingering kiss on Jack’s forehead as she began to fade.

 

Jack’s eyes flew open and he took a deep breath to calm his rapidly pounding heart. His fingers drifted upwards; he could still feel the TARDIS’ lips tingling on his forehead. “It wasn’t a dream!” Jack wanted to cry tears of joy; he was going to find the other half of his soul. “I’m going to find my bond mate. I won’t be alone forever.”

 

*****

 

It had been two days since his dream and Ianto was slowly going insane waiting to hear the song of time that would lead him to his lifemate. And to top it all off, his fathers were starting to act very odd, well odder than normal, and not once during that time had they brought up his marriage to Martha. Yes, Ianto was convinced that he was going to go insane.

 

Ianto spent hours wondering about his lifemate. Were his eyes really as blue as they’d been in his dreams? What colour was his hair and was it soft? Ianto couldn’t wait to run his fingers through his lifemate’s hair. What were his hobbies? What did he do for a living? Ianto was dying to know all about his mate. The wait was killing him!

 

Andy carefully watched Ianto out of the corner of his eye; it had not escaped his notice that his prince seemed to be lost in thought more than usual. If Andy wasn’t mistaken and he was sure he wasn’t, Ianto seemed happier these past two days. For some reason that had Andy on edge. There was a peculiar tension in the air, as if everyone was holding their breath, just waiting for something important to happen. Andy’s gut was telling him that Ianto was about to play a big role in what was to come.

 

Ianto was so lost in his thoughts and daydreams of his lifemate that he did not feel Andy’s watchful gaze on him. ‘I wonder what my mate is doing right now,’ Ianto mused as he stared out the window. ‘I wonder if he’s thinking about me.’

 

Both men were so lost in their own thoughts that neither the prince nor his royal bodyguard noticed the beady eyes of the raven locked firmly on Ianto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Good morning, kids! It’s a gorgeous day today.” Jack happily greeted his team as he bounced down the stairs.

 

Suzie and Tosh shared a questioning look as Owen scowled at Jack and crossed his arms. “Alright, Harkness, this is the second day in a row that you’ve been so bloody cheerful! Just what kind of happy drugs are you taking?” the medic demanded.

 

Jack just grinned wildly at his baffled team. “No drugs, Owen. I’m just enjoying another wonderful day with my amazing team.”

 

Tosh really didn’t care; she was just glad to see her friend in such a good mood. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jack in a friendly hug. “I’m just glad that you’re happy, Jack; there’s always been a lingering sadness around you no matter how hard you try to hide it,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Jack smile grew bigger as he tightened his grip on Tosh; ‘leave it to my beautiful genius to see behind my mask.’ It filled Jack with warmth to know that his happiness was important to at least one member of his team. Tosh was without a doubt Jack’s closet friend on the team and as such, she was the only one in whom he had confided his secret. Harsh experience had long ago taught him that it was once people learned of his immortality, everything changed.

 

Nearly one hundred years had passed since the last time he’d trusted someone enough to tell them he couldn’t die. Jack had fallen in love and he’d been so sure that the man loved him in return, but after spending hours lost in passionate lovemaking, the man had betrayed him in a most heinous way. He had literally plunged a knife into Jack’s heart and had then stood there with a curious look on his face, watching him die. Jack had gasped his way back to life only to find that he was suspended, his hands chained over his head, and his feet dangling in an empty bathtub. During the hours that followed, a crowd of strangers had killed him time and again, stabbing him over and over, and collecting his precious life’s blood as it flowed from his body and pooled at his feet.

 

But time had a way of healing all wounds, and the day finally came when the petite Japanese woman had been his saving grace. Jack had been at his lowest point both spiritually and emotionally, and it had been Tosh’s sweet kindness and much needed friendship that now constantly reminded Jack he was not alone. Jack knew he could trust her to keep his secret and true to her word, Tosh hadn’t told a soul, not even Suzie. Jack knew that he would never regret letting Tosh in on his secret; her sensitive and generous soul helped her to understand the pain Jack suffered through over the course of his long and lonely life.

 

A smirk graced Suzie’s face. “While I’m glad to see you’re in a much better mood, oh Captain, my Captain,” and she grinned, “that still doesn’t give you the right to paw my girlfriend.” Her growl was only halfway playful; Suzie could be more than a tiny bit possessive over Tosh. To Suzie, Tosh was the only good thing in her life and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way.

 

Jack mock pouted at his second as he hugged Tosh even closer to his body. “Aww, come on! She’s just so huggable.” And to Jack and Suzie’s instant delight a light blush suddenly appeared on Tosh’s cheeks at Jack’s comment. “And she looks so adorable when she blushes,” Jack added before he released the now bright red Tosh. ‘Ooh! I hope red is my mate’s colour. I can’t wait to make him blush.’ Jack thought and a leer crossed his face as he pictured the first thing he was going to do to bring a tempting rush of colour to his lover’s skin.

 

Taking one look at the lecherous leer on Jack’s face, Suzie quickly snatched Tosh back beyond Jack’s reach. “I’m the only one who can look at Tosh like that! Go find your own.” This time there was no mistaking the serious intent of her growl.

 

Jack grinned wildly at her again and his eyebrows waggled up and down suggestively. “Oh I intend to very soon,” and he winked at his team, thoroughly enjoying the shocked looks on their faces. As he turned to head to his office he began whistling a happy tune knowing full well that he would be annoying the absolute shite out of Owen.

 

“He’s whistling. That’s it! I’m testing him for drugs,” Owen declared as he watched as Jack bloody skipped into his office.

 

“Don’t you dare, Owen! Jack is finally happy so leave him alone!” Tosh glared at the medic before turning her glare onto Suzie and Gwen. “All of us deserve to be happy, so don’t you dare and try and ruin this for Jack.” Freeing herself from Suzie’s grip she stalked off to her desk.

 

The other three watched her go; Suzie was proud that her shy girlfriend found the courage to speak up and defend Jack. Owen couldn’t help but think Tosh looked really hot when she acted like that but common sense quickly killed the fantasy that was beginning to form in his horny mind. If Suzie found out that he was enjoying such naughty thoughts about Tosh, well, suffice it to say, she would happily remove his favourite body part with a very rusty knife.

 

Gwen was the only person in the room who truly wasn’t happy about the change in Jack. She was trying hard not to let the jealousy churning in her gut take root. She wanted to be the one that Jack hugged the way he did Tosh and she wanted to be the one who made Jack smile. It didn’t matter what she tried or what she said, Jack simply did not find her desirable; it was so frustrating! Even though Gwen knew that there was no future for her and Jack, she still refused to let go of the fantasy of being with Jack.

 

*****

In the Elf kingdom…

“This is the happiest I’ve seen him in along time.” Calanon lifted his head to stare at Nostalion who was, in turn, staring out of their chamber window. It didn’t take the blond king long to figure out who his husband was talking about.

 

Calanon crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Nostalion, leaning into his strong back. “It’s not hard to miss the change in Ianto; even the servants and guards are commenting. I overheard Rhiannon questioning Idhrenniel and Calathiel about whether or not they placed a happy spell on Ianto.”

 

A rumbling laugh filled the room and Calanon felt Nostalion’s body tremble with his laughter. “I wouldn’t put it past either of them to do something like that! Only I would be lucky enough to have two mischievous royal advisers.” The dark haired king sighed deeply. “And naturally, they would have to pass that mischievous nature on to our only son.”

 

Calanon smiled into Nostalion’s back and kissed the nape of his neck. “But you have to admit they do keep things interesting,” he murmured and Nostalion nodded; he had to agree with his husband’s point. Calanon shrugged. “It doesn’t matter why Ianto is happy, I’m just glad that he is.” He hated to see his husband or either of children sad or in any type of pain.

 

Nostalion turned in his husband’s arms and pressed a gentle loving kiss on Calanon’s lips. “It warms my heart to see Ianto so happy but I have this feeling of dread. I really think that Ianto is in grave danger.” Fear and worry were plain to see in his crystal blue eyes.

 

Calanon understood his mate’s fear perfectly. “We must have faith, my love; I believe that Ianto’s destiny is a great one and I know that the spirits of our ancestors will keep him safe.” He tried to reassure his husband, even though the fear for his son’s safety was clear in his voice.

 

Nostalion clung to Calanon as he whispered, “I hope so. I certainly hope so.”

 

*****

 

Night had fallen upon the castle and across the land everyone slept peacefully, all of them soothed by a mysteriously beautiful song that filled the night air. A golden mist shimmered through the halls of the castle, its sweet melody placing all those who heard into a gentle sleep; all that is but one.

 

Ianto’s eyes snapped wide open as the song he’d yearned so desperately to hear finally reached his ears. Shooting up in bed Ianto watched in amazement as an ethereal mist began to take on the form of a woman, her hand held out to him. “Are you the Song of Time?” Ianto asked, hope lacing his voice.

 

The figure nodded and smiled at him as a beautiful and endless song filled Ianto’s bedroom chambers. The young Elf listened, transfixed by what he was hearing; it was one of the most beautiful sounds Ianto had ever heard. Flinging off his covers Ianto grabbed the nearest set of clothes and quickly changed as the misty figure began to slowly recede from his room.

 

Once dressed Ianto grabbed the bag he had packed the very same night that Saeldur had come to him in his dream. He had decided as soon as he woke from his talk with the mythical prophet that he was going to be prepared for whatever came his way. Taking one last look around his room, Ianto took a deep breath before following the song that he knew would lead him to his lifemate.

 

****

 

Despite the hypnotic beauty of her music, not all living beings inside the castle had fallen under the song of the TARDIS. Two sets of malevolent eyes watched as Ianto slipped otherwise unnoticed out of the castle.

 

“We must inform General Suiauthon that Prince Ianto is on the move,” a female voice whispered from the shadows.

 

Her female companion nodded her head as she turned to face her. “Agreed. Erdolliel, you will go and alert the General and Lord Ortherion. I will follow Prince Ianto.” She issued her orders briskly.

 

Erdolliel nodded her head in agreement as she reached out and touched her companion’s cheek. “Take care of yourself, Falathiel, and come back to me,” she pleaded as she brushed a kiss across her lifemate’s lips.

 

A small smile graced Falathiel’s face as she leaned into the touch. “I will.” She promised with her eyes, her touch and her voice before taking her leave.

 

Erdolliel stayed in her spot until Falathiel form faded from sight. “Safe travels, my love.” She whispered her prayer into the dark night before taking her leave.

 

*****

 

It felt like hours to Ianto as he continued to follow the golden mist through the thick forest. He had travelled these woods many times in his life and yet this time he couldn’t help but notice that the area looked different than he remembered. His nose wrinkled as a strange smell began filling the air and off in the distance, Ianto was sure that he could hear the strangest noises, completely unlike anything he’d ever heard before.

 

His silvery-blue eyes widen to nearly impossible size as Ianto finally worked out where he was. “Era Katana!” Ianto breathed out quietly. He could hardly believe that without even noticing, he had just passed through the invisible and magical barrier that had kept his world and man’s earth separate for so many centuries.

 

“Yes, Ianto,” the golden form nodded. “He will come for you very soon; stay here and be safe, my young prince.” And with the lightest of kisses brushed across Ianto’s forehead the mist faded into nothing.

 

Ianto itched to go exploring this new world but the desire to meet his lifemate was that much stronger. Finding a fallen tree to lean against, Ianto made himself comfortable, praying that his lifemate would arrive soon. He could feel an ancient magic surrounding him in these woods and when he heard the faint fluttering of fairy wings hidden in the shadows, Ianto knew he would be okay. The fairies were friends of his people and the young Elf knew they would protect him until his lifemate come for him.

 

*****

 

In the night time peace of the Hub…

It had been a quiet day and Jack sent the others home for the night, stating that he would watch the Rift. The truth of the matter was that Jack was hoping that tonight would be the night when the Rift might lead him to his mate. He trusted the TARDIS to keep her promise, he just wished something would hurry up and happen.

 

For two nights in a row, Jack had done nothing but watch the Rift monitor hoping that he would be lucky enough to stumble upon his bond mate while the rest of the team was away. Jack would be the first to admit that he was a selfish man but it was more than selfishness that made him send the others home. For some reason Jack couldn’t quite figure out, it was important to him that he find his mate on his own, alone, and without anyone’s help. Jack wanted to get to know his future lover before he introduced him to the rest of the team.

 

Lulled into a state of deep relaxation by the quiet ripples and splashes from the water tower and the steady beeping of Tosh’s computers, the sudden shriek of the Rift alert nearly had Jack falling out of his chair in shock. He rushed out of his office and down the stairs so quickly that he stumbled halfway down and nearly fell the rest of the way; only his tight grip on the railing kept him upright.

 

Arriving at Tosh’s desk, slightly out of breath and with his hands shaking, Jack clicked on the alert and then studied the monitor. What he found made him groan pathetically. “Well, of course it would be there!” Jack couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through his body as he saw that the small rift spike came from Roundstone Wood.

 

Fear gripped his heart as he remembered the last time he’d encountered the timeless inhabitants of the primordial forest. Despite his team’s best efforts to combat the mythical creatures, they had succeeded in taking another Chosen One into their timeless realm. Their victory and Torchwood’s defeat had cost two men their lives and had torn the heart from a mother already grieving the loss of her fiancé. The team’s backlash against Jack for allowing the fairies to take young Jasmine with them had been devastating to the immortal.

 

Gwen, especially, had refused to understand that he’d had no choice in the matter. As far as she was concerned, Jack has just given up and handed Jasmine over so he could go home early, and she didn’t hesitate to say so. Nothing Jack said could convince her that the fairies had the ability to completely destroy the planet on a whim and then go back through the ages to a time in which everything was living again. To Gwen, fairies were sweet, innocent darlings who danced in moonlit gardens and couldn’t harm a fly; to Jack they were vicious creatures from the primordial forests who’d kill anything that got in their way.

 

The very thought of the fairies harming what is his sent a great surge of urgency through Jack’s body. With a growl that started low in his chest, Jack grabbed his greatcoat and the keys to the SUV as he dashed out the door. Sprinting across the car park, he sent a prayer out in the Universe that his beloved lifemate would be safe for a few minutes. ‘Please,’ he begged, ‘please, I have to get there before the fairies notice him in their woods.’

 

*****

 

Seated in the centre of the stone circle…

To pass the time, Ianto was watching the stars glittering and shining overhead; they were the same stars that he saw every night from his bedroom window, yet somehow they seemed different when viewed from the world of man. Despite the beauty in the skies, there was something in the air that just felt wrong to the Elf; he studied the woods around him, trying to put his finger on what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and absorbed the sounds and smells and it suddenly came to him.

 

This world – man’s world – was tainted and it was slowly dying. Ianto couldn’t understand why or how man would let this happen; this world was a part of them. Ianto shook his head sadly; how could man not see that they were all part of an endless circle, they were all of the earth and the earth was of them. He shuddered to think that man was so blind to their home that they couldn’t see that destroying it would only lead to their own destruction. This was the very reason his kind walked separate from man.

 

From off in the distance came a sound that Ianto had never heard before reached his ears and they twitched as he heard something slam closed forcefully. Footsteps hurried and crashed through the underbrush; whoever had arrived was in a big rush and they were headed straight for him. Something new tinged the air around the young Elf, and after an experimental sniff, Ianto’s heart did a funny little jig in his chest and hope soared through him. He inhaled deeply and realised that he could actually taste the mixture of time and magic in the air.

 

‘The man made immortal by time’s gift.’ It took all of Ianto’s willpower not to jump to his feet and rush forward to greet the man tromping threw the woods. His gut was telling him that his future was almost within his grasp and it was a giddy feeling; he fought to keep the smile on his face from turning into an all out grin.

 

It seemed like hours to Ianto when it was really only minutes but finally a figure emerged into the clearing. A tiny whimper escaped Ianto’s lips as he laid eyes on the single most handsome man he had ever seen. Ianto had no doubt that this man could pass as an Elf, he would fit right in with his people. “Bein,” Ianto whispered softly. ‘Yes,’ Ianto decided, ‘beautiful fits him perfectly.’ 

 

While Ianto was admiring Jack, the immortal was getting his first look at the man before him, and he promptly forgot how to breathe. Never before had he laid eyes on such a beautiful man; everything about him was perfect. Something in Jack’s heart was screaming at him to wrap this gorgeous creature in his arms and never let him go. The dark brown trousers the young man wore hugged his muscular thighs and his tight dark red tunic gave a little taste of the muscles he had hidden. ‘Red is so his colour!’ Jack was going to make sure that the man before him wore nothing but red from that moment on.

 

It was the incessant beeping of the portable Rift scanner in his hands that finally pulled Jack away from his admiration of the beautiful creature before him. According to what the readings were saying, this was where the Rift spike came from and the gorgeous creature before him was covered in Rift energy.

 

Ianto had followed the man’s gaze and was curious to know what that thing was in the man’s hands. ‘I have so much to learn about man’s world.’ Ianto was filled with excitement; he couldn’t wait to learn all the things this new world was sure to offer him. Biting his lip Ianto wondered if his mate would be able to understand him. “Do you speak Elfish?” Ianto asked breaking the silence.

 

“Lle quena i’lambe tel’ Eldalie?” Jack nearly dropped the Rift scanner in shock. ‘Of course, he’s an Elf!’ Jack wasn’t at all that surprised this beautiful creature was in fact from the magical realm. “Yes, I do,” he smiled at the Elf as he answered. In a few hundred years, Elfish would become one of the main languages that humankind and the rest of the universe would speak.

 

Ianto beamed at the man; he was so glad to know that he could communicate with the only person he’d met so far. “I am Ianto; may I have the honour of knowing your name?” 

 

Jack blinked as he wondered how the hell an Elf had a Welsh name. “Ianto, huh? It suits you.” To Jack’s delight he was rewarded with a delicious blush. “I’m Captain Jack Harkness. It’s an honour to meet you.” Jack crossed the distances between them and took Ianto’s hand in his. He raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it; he had to fight back a smirk as Ianto’s blush darkened and the young Elf shivered at the gentlemanly action.

 

The instant that Jack’s lips touched his skin, Ianto felt a wave of pure pleasure wash over his body, and a strong sense of belonging went straight to his soul. Shyness suddenly came over the Elf and he lowered his eyes to stare at the ground. As he mumbled, “It is very nice to meet you Captain Harkness,” and he felt mortified by his inability to form simple words.

 

The unexpected shyness that engulfed Ianto just made him all the more adorable in Jack’s eyes. “Please call me Jack. How about we carry on this conversation at my base? It’s not safe to talk here.” Jack’s eyes darted nervously to the trees; he could feel the fairies watching them.

 

Ianto tilted his head in curiosity; he couldn’t understand why it wasn’t safe to be in the woods with the fairies to watch their back. If anything, they were safer at that very moment than they would have been back in his fathers’ castle.

 

“He does not trust us, young prince, and he has good reason not to. Go with him; he will keep you safe.” The gentle breeze carried the whispers of the fairies and the sound brought a warm smile to his face.

 

Ianto didn’t know what had happened between the fairies and Jack, but if Jack was uncomfortable here then Ianto would go where he wanted to go. “I look forward to seeing your base. I have no doubt it is very different from anything Elves have,” Ianto whispered, still too shy to look Jack in the eye again.

 

Wanting to see Ianto’s beautiful eyes again, Jack reached out and cupped his chin with his free hand, lifting Ianto’s head to look him in the eyes. “You can trust me, Ianto. I will never harm you.” Jack promised and he knew that he would keep that promise until the very end of time. Ianto’s very presence stirred something deep within him and he knew without a doubt that it was the need to protect his mate and keep Ianto safe. ‘And I will!’ Jack vowed to himself.

 

Ianto smiled at Jack and reached up to take Jack’s hand in his. “I know it sounds crazy but I trust you completely, Jack.” 

 

A surge of pure happiness went through Jack at Ianto words. He could see the trust in Ianto’s eyes. ‘And I will do everything in my power not to abuse or lose his trust.’ Again, Jack’s vow was silent and to himself. Taking their joined hands Jack linked their fingers together. “I’m so glad to hear that, Ianto, and it’s not crazy at all, not when I feel the same way.” He admitted softly, and he was rewarded with a squeeze of Ianto’s hand.

 

Ianto flushed with pleasure at the feeling of Jack’s hand linked with his. “Will you show me your world? I want to know all about it.” Excitement lit up Ianto’s eyes.

 

“I’ll show you whatever you want to see.” Jack barely, and he meant barely, was able to keep the leer out of his voice and off his face. He knew Ianto wasn’t ready to see that side of him, not yet anyway. Jack’s mind filled with several things he would love to teach Ianto about, and all of them involved different forms of nudity.

 

Of course, Ianto’s next set of innocent words, “I look forward learning all you have to teach me,” made behaving properly all the harder for Jack, and he could hardly hold back the groan that wanted to escape his lips.

 

‘This Elf is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go!’ Jack thought with a happy grin, one that had Ianto blinking and wondering what had gotten Jack so happy. 

 

“Jack? Are you all right?” Ianto’s soft voice broke through Jack’s growing haze of lust.

 

Shaken his head and sending his fantasies off to the side, to be studied lately, Jack graced Ianto with a fond smile. “I’m fine. Are you ready to go?” 

 

“Yes.” Ianto answered and moved to grab his bag only for Jack to beat him to it and swung it onto his shoulder. Ianto’s stomach did a flip-flop as Jack winked at him and led him out of the woods, never once releasing their joined fingers. 

 

As their figures faded off into the night, three fairies shot out of the trees. They knew the Elf prince was safe with his immortal mate. A devious look crossed their faces; someone was trespassing on their land and that simply would not do. With a mischievous giggle they shot off in search of their new plaything.

 

*****

Falathiel moved stealthily through the woods with her guard up; the moment she stepped into these woods, she knew exactly who owned these ancient lands.

 

“You are not welcome here, dark Elf. Leave now or become our playmate forever.” The wind carried the hissed warnings to her.

 

Fear gripped her; only a fool did not fear the fairies and she was on their land uninvited. “I do not mean to trespass on your land, but I am looking for someone. Would you please allow me passage to go find him?” Falathiel asked with a fake yet polite smile on her face. It took all of her training to dodge as a fairy shot out of the trees and swiped at her only to hit the air; her face suddenly stung as a single claw managed to leave a scratch on her cheek. Falathiel’s eyes narrowed menacingly as she glared at the fairy hovering before her.

 

The fairy hissed at dark Elf. “We know who you seek and you are not welcome here. We are friends of the one who seeks Prince Ianto’s protection and we will honour that request. You are not welcome here,” it repeated. “Leave now!” the fairy’s eyes glowed as it hissed the warning. “Leave and never come back!”

 

Falathiel could hear the rustling of those who remained hidden and she knew that she was out-numbered. “Know that this is not over!” she growled and her dark eyes flashed with venomous hate as she backed out of the forest.

 

“Follow her! Make sure she leaves, and kill her if she strays.” the fairy out in the open ordered. There was a huge rustle of wings as the trees came to life and the majority of fairies took to the air, following the wicked Elf. When the air had died back down, it issued a second order; “Inform Calathiel that Ianto is with the man of time.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

His heart pounding with excitement, Ianto followed his lifemate out of the Roundstone Woods. Stepping out into the open, the first piece of man’s world that Ianto came upon was the SUV. Ianto stopped in his tracks and stared at the very strange thing before him. He tugged lightly on Jack’s hand. “What is that?” He asked pointed at the giant metal box.

 

Jack smiled as he tried to figure out the best was way to explain the SUV to someone who’d never even heard of a car before. “That is an SUV; it’s like a horseless carriage powered by machines.” Jack explained the best that he could.

 

A soft ‘ooh’ escaped Ianto’s lips as he gazed at the impressive machine. He reached out and touched the cool metal; it was so much different than riding a horse or being driven around in a carriage. He marvelled at the fact that it had no visible means of propulsion and he wondered if it were actually magic that made it go. “Is this how you travel?” Ianto asked a bright smile on his face and his eyes blazed with excitement. “Can I have a ride?”

 

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle at Ianto’s sudden hyper attitude at wanting to ride in the SUV; it took all his willpower not to reach out and brush his lips across Ianto’s tempting mouth. “Yes, this is how most humans travel. And yes, you can have a ride in it; it’s how we are going to get to my base.” Jack opened the door and helped Ianto into the passenger’s seat of the SUV, and as the young Elf slipped past him to sit down, Jack took a quick whiff of Ianto’s hair. The scent was intoxicating and it stirred something primal inside the immortal.

 

Jack went quickly to the back of the SUV and placed Ianto’s bag in the boot. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he needed to calm himself down or he’d be jumping Ianto’s bones the moment he got in the SUV. He knew instinctively that that would be the wrong way of starting a relationship with his soul mate. ‘No, I need to take this slowly; Ianto deserves to be courted and romanced.’ Jack was determined to win Ianto’s heart first and then he’d jump his gorgeous Elf’s luscious young body.

 

After a few moments Jack managed to get himself under control and he joined Ianto in the SUV. The Elf looked at him with worry written in his silver blue eyes; “Are you alright?” Ianto asked with concern as he rested his hand on Jack’s arm.

 

Jack shivered lightly at the gentle gesture; it was very rare that anyone but Tosh showed that kind of genuine worry for him. Smiling, Jack placed his hand on top of Ianto’s. “I’m okay, but thank you for asking.” He was truly touched by Ianto’s genuine worry for him.

 

“I’m glad. I don’t like seeing you worried or hurt, it doesn’t suit you.” Ianto admitted in a shy tone and Jack’s heart did another set of flip-flops.

 

Unable to resist any longer, Jack leaned forward and with lips that were as light as a feather he brushed kiss against Ianto’s cheek. “Thank you,” Jack murmured as he pulled away and he was pleased to see that the blush had returned to Ianto’s cheeks. He noticed that there was also a happy look in Ianto’s eyes; Jack was beginning to love to stare into those beautiful orbs. Whoever declared that the eyes were the window to the soul had been spot-on.

 

“Time to show you my base; I think you’ll like meeting Myfanwy.” Jack had a feeling that the Elf and the mascot of Torchwood Three were going to get along wonderfully.

 

Ianto blinked in surprise. “Who is Myfanwy?” He tilted his head so he could better study Jack in the moonlight.

 

Jack let out a laugh and a mischievous smile twitched his lips. “Myfanwy can not be explained; she must been seen in order for you to understand how special and wonderful she is. So you will have to wait, my dear Ianto.” As Ianto pouted and sulked into his seat, another laugh from Jack filled the SUV. Shaking his head Jack put the SUV in gear and headed for the Hub; for once, he was actually driving at the speed limit. He wasn’t going to frighten Ianto by his insane driving. ‘There’s no need to scare him off right away.’ He was sure that if any of his team or any of Cardiff’s finest saw him driving the speed limit, they would no doubt have a heart attack.

 

*****

 

Afloat in the vortex…

 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” The Doctor demanded to know, his hands on his hips as he glared at his ship.

 

The TARDIS remained stubbornly silent.

 

With a growl the Doctor’s hands flew up in the air. “Fine! But if whatever you’re up to ends in disaster then I get to say I told you so!” The last of the Time Lord’s was close to pouting and he nearly stamped his foot in frustration.

 

The TARDIS simply ignored her lonely angel’s tantrum as she continued on her path. One couple had found their way to one another and soon so would the others. ‘Now if only my Doctor could learn to have some patience! It also wouldn’t hurt for him to learn some manners. Really, at his age, I would think he’d act more like an adult instead of a spoiled child who’s not getting their way.’ The TARDIS huffed slightly to herself; her only hope was that his mate-to-be would be able to teach him some manners. 

 

*****

 

Arriving at the Hub, Jack toyed momentarily with the idea of taking Ianto in through the Tourist Office, but the idea of having Ianto cling to him on the invisible lift was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He led Ianto onto the paving stone and flipped open his wrist strap. With his fingers poised above the button, he grinned at Ianto. “Ready?”

 

As he followed Jack onto something the immortal called a lift, Ianto felt something roll over him; it almost felt like the barrier that kept his world separate from the world of man. He was very curious how something like this could have fallen into the hands of man. Ianto opened his mouth to ask but the lift suddenly began to move. With a tiny squeak of surprise, he immediately responded by latching onto Jack’s arm and leaning into his body.

 

Jack was in heaven; his plan had worked, and now he revelled in feeling strong and manly. He absolutely loved being Ianto’s protector. He looked down at his young mate, hoping to see adoration, or at least a hint of hero worship, in his beautiful blue eyes but Ianto’s attention was completely taken by the wonders being revealed to him as the stone slowly sank below the Plass.

 

As the lift came to a halt Jack took a hold of Ianto’s hand to help him down the last step; the Elf was so busy taking in all the sights before him that Jack was afraid that he might trip and hurt himself. Ianto’s wide-eyed gaze of awe as he took in the Hub brought a smile to Jack’s face, the childlike wonder that shone on Ianto’s face made him all the more innocent in Jack’s eyes. Jack’s vow to protect him became all the stronger. Ianto was one of the purest souls he had ever seen and Jack was determined to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

 

“Would you like to meet Myfanwy?” Jack asked and with those six words, he regained Ianto’s full attention.

 

Ianto’s gaze was quickly drawn back to Jack. “Yes! Please, I really want to meet this Myfanwy of yours.” Ianto was nearly bouncing on his feet.

 

Jack grinned and let out a sharp whistle. Instantly, there was a loud answering cry from far overhead, and Ianto watched in utter amazement as a creature he’d only read about in books landed just a few feet away from him.

 

“Ianto, this is Myfanwy.” Jack’s voice was low; he didn’t want to disturb the spell that was being woven as Ianto and Myfanwy stared at one another. To the amazement of both men, Myfanwy shuffled awkwardly forward and used her beak to gently nudge Ianto’s arm. Jack chuckled as he unwrapped and then handed Ianto a bar of decadently dark chocolate; “Looks like you’ve made a new friend.”

 

Ianto looked from the chocolate to Jack and then back to the chocolate; his eyes spoke volumes but his lips curled into a wee smile. Jack said nothing; instead, he wrapped his fingers around Ianto’s hand and together they offered the bar of chocolate to Myfanwy.

 

Ianto held his breath as Myfanwy’s large beak delicately grazed his fingers before she eagerly snatched up the treat. Ianto’s delightful laughter filled the Hub and as it tinkled and sparkled through the cavernous room, it brought fourth Jack’s own laughter. Once the chocolate was all gone and she was convinced that there was no more forthcoming, Myfanwy gave Ianto another nudge with her beak. With fingers that were surprisingly steady, Ianto tenderly stroked the delicate skin under her chin, and he was rewarded with a throaty rumble from the pteradon.

 

Then, with a happy chirp she took a few clumsy hops away and with a strong flap of her massive wings, Myfanwy was airborne again, taking off for her nest.

 

Once Myfanwy was gone, Ianto turned in to Jack’s arms and took the older man completely by surprise as he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. It was brief but it sent sparks tingling and singing all throughout their bodies.

 

Ianto pulled away from Jack, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “That was amazing, Jack!” Ianto’s voice was filled with excitement. “Thank you for introducing her to me. I can’t wait to see what more wonders man’s world has for me.” 

 

Ianto took in everything around him with childlike innocent and glee. Jack couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever looked at things like that, even when he was a child, and then he sadly decided probably not. He’d lost his innocence a very long ago, the day his brother had been abducted and his father killed. Firmly putting his past back into the past, Jack marvelled at the way the young Elf had already begun to ease old pains, and that only made his desire to protect Ianto all the stronger.

 

The Elf’s childlike enthusiasm was contagious and his excitement quickly spread to Jack. “Alright, let’s get started.” He offered his arm to his adorable young mate, and he was filled with unmatched happiness as Ianto linked his arm through his.

 

*****

Beyond the veil of darkness…

”You failed me!” Falathiel and Erdolliel both shivered at the barely contained fury in their Lord Ortherion’s voice.

 

“Forgive me, my Lord, but Prince Ianto had crossed into Fairy Land. I was forced to leave.” Falathiel’s voice had a pleading tone to it; she knew full well the consequences of failing her Lord and Master.

 

Ortherion studied his two loyal guards; he could find no fault in Falathiel for backing down against the fairies. He grudgingly acknowledged, “You did the right thing in returning. The fairies are not a threat to be taken lightly, and you are no match for them. When the time comes, I will go and collect my lifemate.”

 

“My Lord, is that wise?” Suiauthon spoke the question that was on everyone’s mind.

 

Ortherion’s eyes snapped to Suiauthon. “You dare to question me?” Ice had seeped into his voice and each word was laced with deadly venom.

 

Suiauthon lowered his head in submission. “No, my Lord, I do not.”

 

The Dark Elf Lord let a smirk grace his lips. “I thought not. Ianto belongs to me and I will not allow some disgusting degenerate of a mortal claim what is rightfully mine.” The intense disdain he held for all mortals resonated in his voice. ‘Yes, soon you will be were you belong, Ianto, at my side.’ 

 

*****

In a secret place…

 

The TARDIS landed in her secret destination – she had done a very good job of keeping her route hidden from her Time Lord – and the Doctor could not deny that he was really quite curious. ‘Where has she taken us that needs to be such a big secret?’ He was prepared, and the moment the doors were open he was through them in the blink of an eye and taking a look around.

 

“Cardiff? All this secrecy just for Cardiff? What’s so important here?” Pure disbelief was heard in the Doctor’s voice and he wrinkled his nose as he tried to figure out why the TARDIS brought them here.

 

Suddenly, a familiar grinding noise filled the air and the Doctor whirled around just in time to see his ship fade from sight. “Where are you going?” he cried out in disbelief. The TARDIS had never gone off without him before. He stared at the spot where the TARDIS had been only moments ago. The Doctor could not believe that his TARDIS, his beautiful and stubborn TARDIS, had just left him behind like he was yesterday’s news.

 

It took the Doctor only a minute to understand why his ship would bring him here and then disappear, and he groaned, hanging his head. Jack Harkness was here; the TARDIS had shown him Jack’s timeline in one of her earlier attempts to get him to get over his stubbornness and go and collect the captain.

 

Thanks to the gift of immortality from the Bad Wolf, Jack now carried a part of the TARDIS within him and the Doctor knew that the old girl really missed him. But then suddenly one day she just stopped, stopped showing him Jack’s future and his past, stopped everything she had done to get Jack back with them. At the time, the Doctor had hoped the TARDIS finally understood that as a Time Lord, he simply could not be around a fixed point in time. He thought she had finally accepted that it was better for them to stay away from Jack. Apparently, he’d thought wrong.

 

“Clever, clever girl.” The Doctor was forced to admire his ship tactics; the TARDIS, had abandoned him just he had left Jack. He knew in his heart that the TARDIS was not going to return until he talked to Jack.

 

A sigh escaped the Doctor’s lips. “All right, if I was a former Time Agent turned Conman turned dashing hero, where would my secret base be?”

 

*****

 

After showing Ianto all around the Hub, Jack finally realised that while he had no problem in understanding Ianto, the rest of the team wouldn’t. They didn’t have the TARDIS’ translation matrix in their brains the way he did, so he’d spent the last ten minutes working on reactivating an alien translator. He considered himself darned lucky to have found it in the mess that is known as the Torchwood Archives. A cheer escaped Jack as he managed to get the translator working. “Can you understand me?” Jack asked Ianto in plain old English.

 

Ianto’s eyes went wide as he understood Jack’s words perfectly. “Yes! Yes, I can!” Ianto happily exclaimed, unaware of the effect he was having on Jack. “Am I speaking man’s language now?”

 

As those delicious Welsh vowels fell from Ianto’s lips, it took all of Jack’s willpower not to pin the Elf against the nearest surface and have his wicked way with him. Jack shifted slightly trying to hide his growing arousal; he’d always found the Welsh accent sexy but what Ianto did to it nearly made Jack come in his pants like a schoolboy. ‘I would much rather come inside Ianto,’ Jack thought with a leer. He didn’t know why the translator was giving Ianto a Welsh accent and frankly he didn’t care, Jack could listen to Ianto talk for hours. ‘But I would much rather hear those Welsh vowels lost in passion and screaming my name. And I will, very soon,’ Jack promised himself.

 

Ianto was not quite as unknowing and innocent as Jack had thought, perhaps even had hoped; with his heightened sense of smell, he could detect even the minute change in Jack. Doing his best to appear nonchalant, Ianto took a step or two close to Jack, putting himself within whiffing range. The young Elf could feel the heat pouring off Jack’s human body; it was intense and mesmerising. He inhaled slowly and deeply, drawing Jack’s scent into his lungs and he had to fight back his own grin; his lifemate was aroused! Not wanting Jack to think the attraction was all one-sided, Ianto let out a very low keening in the back of his throat as he let his personal defences down.

 

Jack’s nose twitched as he suddenly discovered that the air in the Hub was filled with the most delectable scent. It wasn’t until he heard the keening noise coming from Ianto’s throat that something deep and primal snapped in Jack’s brain. His skin immediately became too tight for his body as he realized what the scent meant. ‘Ianto, my Ianto, is aroused!’

 

A growl full of intense and fervent need escaped Jack’s mouth and his eyes darkened as they bored into Ianto’s; a feral grin curled his lips when he saw the matching look of anticipation and lust in Ianto’s eyes. Jack took a step forward, ready to claim what was rightfully and wholly his.

 

Ianto couldn’t stop the soft whimper slipped from between his parted lips as he watched Jack move towards him. The immortal reminded the young prince of a hungry, passionate animal, on the prowl for satisfaction and pleasure. Jack let out an answering growl as he stepped even closer to the Elf, bringing their bodies to within a hair’s breadth of one another. Once they were within touching distance, Jack reached out a trembling hand, and his fingers brushed along Ianto’s cheek. With a blissful sigh of contentment, Ianto leaned into his lifemate’s palm.

 

The slight touch sent a fire roaring through their bodies and suddenly, a single touch was simply not enough. Jack’s arm snaked around Ianto’s waist and he pulled the willing Elf tightly against his body and his fingers moved from Ianto’s cheek to the back of his neck. Blue looked hypnotically into blue, their gaze never leaving each other as their lips drew closer. Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed at he felt Jack’s lips on his.

 

‘I have absolutely died and gone to heaven!’ Ianto melted against Jack’s body; his whole world was wrapped up in the immortal’s arms. He peeked out beneath his long dark lashes and smiled into the kiss when he saw that Jack’s eyes were closed. Closing his again before Jack could catch him peeking, Ianto snuggled into Jack’s chest. ‘I’ve found my most favourite place in the Universe,’ he thought; ‘right here, in Jack’s arms.’

 

Jack never thought he’d ever live through another moment that was as totally and absolutely perfect as the one he was in right then. He’d found the man – the Elf – of his dreams, and he was holding him, kissing him, breathing him in like there was no tomorrow. Even though he couldn’t die, he’d clearly gone to heaven. He was so thankful that the TARDIS had come to see him.

 

When the need for air became their over-riding concern, Jack and Ianto reluctantly pulled apart, but only as far as necessary to drag much needed oxygen into their lungs. A few minutes later, and with matching goofy grins on their faces, they puckered up and began round two of marathon kissing. In unison, they both sighed happily and closed their eyes only for both pairs to fly back open as alarms sounded everywhere.

 

‘I am going to kill which ever one of my team this is!’ Jack vowed savagely. Suddenly embarrassed, Ianto tried to move out of Jack’s arms but one warning growl from his soon-to-be-lover had him staying put.

 

“Oh! Did I come at a bad time?” A voice Jack had been so sure he would never hear again spoke from behind them.

 

With Ianto still held securely in his arms, Jack turned them both and came face-to-face with the one man he had truly begun to believe he would never see again. For a brief instant, Jack actually felt his legs tremble as a wave of hope crashed over him; maybe the Time Lord had found a way of reversing his curse.

 

While one part of him really was thrilled that the Doctor was standing there in front of him, another part, the part of him that was ruled strictly by the need to claim Ianto was oh-so tempted to lock the Doctor in the cell next to Janet until after he finished making Ianto his. “Doc, you have lousy timing for a Time Lord, you know that?” Jack sighed as he reluctantly, very reluctantly, released Ianto from his arms, only to discover to his delight that Ianto stayed firmly at his side.

 

Ianto wasn’t sure what to make of the strange man Jack had called Doctor. With his senses still highly in tune with Jack’s, he could feel the sense of loss and betrayal pouring off Jack and his heart clenched. It pained him deeply to know that someone could hurt Jack in any way and that made him dislike the Doctor immensely, and yet he couldn’t help but be intrigued at the same time. The man smelt like time and that made Ianto’s nose twitch with curiosity and anticipation.

 

From the moment the Doctor walked into the Hub, he could tell that something was different; he could literally taste it in the air. He took a long sniff and then the Doctor’s eyes widened in amazement. He could smell magic, Elfin magic! He spun around in a slow circle, looking intently and sniffing loudly, narrowing down the source of the enchanted scent before coming to a halt and staring directly at Ianto.

 

Then, to the Elf’s shock and Jack’s jealously, he crossed the distant between them with just a few long steps and without warning or permission, he cupped Ianto’s face with both hands and gave his cheek a long, hard lick. “Well, I’ll be. You’re an Elf! And not only that but you’re a Royal Elf.” The Doctor grinned broadly. It had been ages since he’d last seen an elf. “Oh this is brilliant! I’ve not laid eyes on your kind since you all left the mortal realm.”

 

Indignantly, Jack snatched Ianto out of the Doctor’s reach and then he deliberately sniffed Ianto’s cheek before licking the soft flesh. No one was allowed to mark Ianto but him. “Mine!” His outraged growl was a warning aimed right at the Doctor.

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened to a nearly impossible size as he became aware of a second, almost overpowering scent and he realised what he just interrupted. Jack was seducing and claiming his mate. He looked at the dangerous, hands-off glare in the immortal’s eyes and he raised hands in surrender. “Right! Message received and completely understood! Ianto is yours!” The Doctor took a step back and tried to make himself appear small and less threatening.

 

The immortal’s primal mindset was old as time itself and the Time Lord understood it completely. Jack had yet to claim Ianto as his mate and therefore he saw anyone who got too close to his mate as a dangerous challenge, and the moment he licked Ianto’s cheek, the Doctor became Jack’s primary rival.

 

It took Jack a few moments to calm down enough to realise that the Doctor was not a rival for Ianto. “Don’t get me wrong, Doc, I am happy to see you, but why are you here?”

 

A sheepish expression appeared on the Doctor’s face. “It would seem that I’ve lost the TARDIS.”

 

“You did WHAT?” Jack could only stare in utter disbelief at the Doctor. “You lost the TARDIS?!”

 

“I didn’t actually lose the TARDIS; I simply misplaced the old girl. I’m sure she’ll show up when she wants to.” The Doctor waved a dismissive hand at Jack; there was no way that the Doctor was going to tell Jack that the TARDIS left him behind. He knew that the immortal would never, ever, let him live that down.

 

It was quite clear to Jack that the Doctor was hiding something but right now that didn’t matter; ‘the Doctor is here and that means I can finally get some answers!’

 

Jack didn’t want to appear too eager; he didn’t want to scare the man away. “Doctor, we have to talk.” At that moment it wasn’t Jack Harkness talking; no, it was Captain Jack Harkness, a man of power and authority who was used to having his orders followed.

 

The Doctor fought back the urge to wince. “Um, perhaps it would be better if we talked in private?” he offered hopefully.

 

Jack shook his head. “No way, Doc, anything we have to say we can say in front of Ianto.” Something in Jack told him that he was going to need Ianto’s support.

 

The Doctor sighed as his shoulders slumped. “What do you want to know?”

 

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto waist. “Everything; but let’s start with how did I end up like this and can you make me normal again?” The agony in Jack’s voice was so clear that to Ianto, his mate’s pain was like a dagger to his heart. Ianto hugged Jack close to him.

 

“Rose, Jack, it was Rose but it wasn’t her fault because after I sent her away from the space station, she just wanted to help and so she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and then, when she found out the Daleks had killed you, she made a very human wish to bring you to life, only she couldn’t control the power and when Rose said ‘I bring life,’ the vortex took her literally, and she brought life you back to life but she didn’t mean to, she didn’t even realise what she was doing, but she made it forever.” The Doctor’s words tumbled from his lips at break-neck speed, and when he finally stopped speaking he was gasping for breath.

 

Jack reeled back as if he’d been physically struck and it was only the strength of Ianto’s supporting arms that kept him upright. “You knew I was still alive and you just left me behind anyway?” In that instant, everything he had ever felt for the Doctor changed. Gone was the friendship, the admiration, the respect and the hero worship Jack had felt and in their place was such a bleak sense of betrayal, disappointment and loss that Jack wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive the Doctor for simply abandoning him. ‘How can I get past just being left behind with all that death?’

 

“You’re a fixed point in time now, Jack, and it’s hard for me to look at you; you’re wrong.” The Doctor muttered softly; he was unable to look his old friend in the eye.

 

The moment he felt Jack’s violent flinch, Ianto had had enough of the Doctor’s harsh and unfeeling treatment of Jack. “Jack is not wrong! I’ve only known him for a short while but I know that he’s a wonderful man. You should be ashamed of yourself!” the young Elf shouted at the Time Lord. As he drew himself up to his full height, he became every inch the royal Prince that he was and he looked at the Time Lord with fury blazing in his eyes. “If anyone is wrong, it’s you!”

 

Jack and the Doctor both stared at the Elf with different degrees of shock. Jack felt like he was going to cry never before had anyone ever stood up for him with such fire in their soul. The Doctor, on the other hand, felt ashamed of his words to Jack and the realisation that he might have permanently damaged his relationship with Jack stole the very breath from his lungs.

 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” the Doctor gasped. “I mean it. I should have said that.” He was willing to admit that his past treatment of Jack was wrong; he just hoped that it wasn’t too late to salvage his relationship with the unhappy immortal.

 

“It’s fine.” Jack shrugged his shoulders as he tried to play it all off. The last thing he wanted was for the Doctor to see how deeply his unthinking words had hurt.

 

Ianto, on the other hand, was having none of it. “No! It is not fine! You do not have the right to treat Jack like he’s done something wrong. It was not his fault he was made immortal, it was Rose’s fault. Yes, I get she was trying to do the right thing, but she didn’t think about the possible consequences of her actions. In a way she was just as thoughtless as you are right now. So if you’re going to blame anyone the blame goes to her!” The Elf was trembling with rage.

 

“Jack had absolutely no control over his fate and it’s wrong of you to treat him so carelessly. Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering Jack has gone through and all because of you? Jack Harkness is a good man and you abandoned him at the worst, most confusing moment of his life!” Ianto’s voice had risen only slightly, but his words were echoing off the Hub’s rafters.

 

Fire blazed in his bluer-than-blue eyes. “You pretend to be this great hero to the Universe who’s willing to rush in and save an entire world of strangers at the drop of a hat. But when a true friend needs you, you tuck your tail between your legs and run away like a coward.” Ianto shook his head sadly.

 

“You owe it to Jack to make things right.” By the time Ianto finished speaking his voice had dropped to a bare murmur, and his disappointment in the Time Lord was clearly evident on his face. He slipped his hand into Jack’s and squeezed.

 

“Ianto… that was so hot.” Jack had never been so turned on in his life. ‘Maybe that’s because no one has ever cared enough to defend me like that before.’ Jack’s smile was tinged with sadness.

 

The Doctor watched as Ianto gently stroked Jack’s cheek in a gesture of pure tenderness and for a moment, as they looked into one another’s eyes, they were the only two people in the world. He experienced a pang of jealousy; he couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him with so much love. A blinding flash of realisation stunned him and he felt his mouth drop open in shock.

 

“An Elf and the man made immortal by time’s gift would reunite two worlds once again.” He slowly muttered the words his old friend, Saeldur, had told him just before the wise Elf had breathed his last. ‘That’s why the TARDIS let Rose look into her heart; the old girl knew of Jack’s destiny! It all makes sense now.’ Until that very moment, the Doctor had never understood why the TARDIS had taken such a huge risk as to allow Rose access to her power. Now, however, it all made perfect sense.

 

Jack was meant to become Immortal; he was meant to bring the two worlds back together. The Doctor felt like quite the fool; he’d been so busy feeling sorry for himself that he’d been blind to see what the TARDIS had been trying to show him. ‘Jack has a great destiny waiting for him, and I was a fool to let my prejudice against Jack’s condition guide my actions.’

 

‘After all,’ the Doctor reasoned with himself, ‘fate isn’t something the man had any control over, which means I never should have abandoned him! Ianto was right, of course; my ignorance is entirely my own problem and I had no business blaming Jack for something that was Rose and the TARDIS’ doing.’

 

Satisfied with his logic and thought processes, the Doctor looked at Jack. “Ianto’s right. I am the one who is mistaken here and I’m sorry for ever saying that you were wrong Jack.” Apology and humbleness was clear in the Doctor’s voice. “I hope someday I can earn your forgiveness.”

 

Jack opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. He honestly could not believe that Doctor had apologised and that he truly meant it. “I won’t lie, you did hurt me with your words but I forgive you, Doc, if you hadn’t left me behind on Space Station 5, I wouldn’t be here today, which means I would have never met Ianto.”

 

Jack smiled at the elf he had only just met that very night. They may have only been together for a few hours, but he simply couldn’t imagine his life without Ianto. The young Elf had brought a light into the immortal’s life that he hadn’t even realised was missing. The moment Jack had first seen Ianto’s smile, he knew that he would never have to be alone in the darkness again. There was a special something surrounding Ianto that Jack hadn’t encountered before and it intrigued him. He reached out and took Ianto’s hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Even a blind man could have seen the desire in his eyes as she gazed at his young Elf.

 

The Doctor clapped his hands in glee as he watched the human and Elf interact. Anyone could see the sparks flying between Jack and Ianto, and yes, even he could see the obvious feelings between them. “Soooo, are you going to show me around your base or stand there making googly eyes at your Elf?” he asked teasingly.

 

Ianto blushed and Jack let out a loud laugh before he brushed a kiss across Ianto’s temple. “Come on, I’ll give you both the grand tour.” Jack smiled at the two of them, hoping that walking around his Hub; would ease the tension that still existed between them all; he wanted Ianto and the Doctor to get along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The sun rises behind the magical veil…

 

The inhabitants of the castle awoke several hours after sunrise with bright eyes and clear minds, and as they gathered for breakfast or tea or work, they all commented on the fact that not one of them could remember having such a peaceful sleep. Andy especially was surprised that he managed to sleep in to what he viewed as late; Prince Ianto was usually up when the first rays of sun hit their lands and Andy was always up with him. The fact that he’d slept in, coupled with the fact that Ianto hadn’t come to wake him, that had Andy very worried and the royal bodyguard was heading to his charge’s room as fast as he could.

 

“Prince Ianto! Are you awake?” Andy pounded loudly on Ianto’s chamber doors and he was growing all the more worried when Ianto didn’t answer. “My Prince, I hope you are decent because I coming in,” Andy warned as he opened Ianto’s doors.

 

The first thing Andy saw when he stepped in was the clothing thrown helter-skelter around the room. That alone was enough to set off warning bells in Andy’s head; Ianto hated any kind of mess and he always took good care of his possessions. He didn’t believe in using servants to clean up what he was perfectly capable of doing himself.

 

The second thing Andy noticed was that Ianto’s bed was unmade; Ianto’s Master of Chambers had the uncanny ability to know the instant Ianto got up and he’d have his Prince’s bed made before the sheets had begun to cool. Andy knew something was very wrong and his decision was immediate. “I need to see the Kings.”

 

*****

“It’s too quiet; something is going on,” Nostalion murmured, his blue eyes kept darting about the dining room and his whole body was tense. He cast a glance at his husband. “Why hasn’t Ianto joined us yet?”

 

Calanon placed a comforting hand on his husband’s tense hand. “I feel it too, in the air, something has changed. Perhaps we should seek out Idhrenniel and Calathiel, they may have an idea as to what is going on,” the blond elf suggested with a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

 

A smile graced Nostalion’s face as he squeezed his husband hand in return. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. You always know how to cheer me up.” He lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on Calanon’s hand.

 

“Prince Ianto is gone!” Andy announced in a panicked voice as he burst through open the doors of the dining room.

 

Nostalion and Calanon sat up straight in their chairs. “Are you sure? Have you checked everywhere? Have you asked Rhiannon?” Worry was clear in Calanon’s voice as he questioned Andy.

 

“Yes, my Kings, I have searched the whole castle and questioned all I have come across. No one has seen the Prince since last night after dinner.” Andy informed them; his own distress obvious in his voice.

 

Nostalion shot to his feet. “Alert the guards! Tell them to begin searching the nearby lands and villages; perhaps Ianto merely stepped out for something.” The High King issued his orders in a clam, clear tone.

 

“That won’t be necessary. You will not find the young prince anywhere in our world, King Nostalion, for he has gone beyond the barrier to complete his destiny.” Idhrenniel spoke quietly but firmly as she and Calathiel entered the dining room.

 

Calanon’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the twins. “Where is my son!?” He was close to near shouting and his unusual demeanour stunned all who saw it; the blond King was renowned for keeping his cool even in the face of great troubles. Ianto took after Calanon with his level headiness and ability to keep a cool head and think calmly and logically in times of crises. On the other hand, Rhiannon took after Nostalion and most of the time they both let their emotions rule them.

 

Idhrenniel smiled serenely at the two kings. “Ianto is now with his lifemate, and he is safe. If it would make my kings feel better, it is possible to send one other through the barrier to check on Prince Ianto.” She made her offer with a smile, but the twinkle in her eye had Andy on guard.

 

“Who can you send?” Nostalion immediately demanded to know; of course, they were going to send someone after their son and the sooner the better.

 

The moment Idhrenniel turned her gaze onto him, Andy had to fight back the groan that threatened to escape his lips. It didn’t help that Nostalion and Calanon were both looking at him with hope shining in their eyes. With a deep sigh of resignation, Andy accepted his fate. “When do I leave?” 

 

“Right after breakfast. Oh, and Andy?” The Royal guard glanced at Idhrenniel with a weary look in his eyes that got worse when he saw her smile had turned devious. “Try not to kill the nice man.” She warned cryptically before patting the Elf on the shoulder and taking her seat at the table.

 

Andy and the eyes of the two kings slid to Calathiel in hopes she could explain her sister’s odd comment. “Don’t look at me!” she exclaimed. “Just because she’s my sister doesn’t mean I understand how her mind works all the time.” Calathiel pointed out quickly, even a bit defensively. ‘Really! Just because we’re twins, it doesn’t mean I can read her mind.’ Calathiel was almost tempted to huff but instead chose to fold her arms and lean back in her seat.

 

Idhrenniel smiled as she felt the confused and wondering gazes on her; oh, she so enjoyed days like today.

 

*****

Jack hadn’t been this happy in a long time as he watched the Doctor fawn all over Myfanwy but Myfanwy had clearly taken a shine to Ianto. The ancient bird barely let him out of her sight, much to the Doctor’s chagrin; she barely gave him a second glance. Her indifference didn’t stop him from trying to get her attention, though. The Time Lord begged a bar of chocolate from Jack and offered it to Myfanwy in hopes of currying favour with her, but to Jack’s great amusement, she gulped the treat down and then continued to ignore the Doctor.

 

But Jack knew his peace and quiet was not going to last; he knew that once his team arrived, there would be questions that required answers. Before Jack could come up with a plan of action, the Hub alarms went off and Jack steeled himself for what was to come.

 

“Jack! Who the hell are they?!” Gwen’s shrieks of demand echoed through the Hub, effectively breaking the spell of Jack’s enjoyment of watching Myfanwy bond with Ianto and torment the Doctor.

 

With a sigh, Jack tore his gaze off of Ianto and turned to face his newly arrived team. “Hey guys, mind keeping it down?” Jack asked, not wanting them to disturb their guests.

 

Suzie blinked in surprise at the sight of Myfanwy on the floor and was even more shocked when she realised that the pteradon was cooing at the strange man who was scratching her beak. “Who’s the cutie, Jack?” she asked teasingly. A strange, growl rumbled from deep within Jack’s chest and the unusual sound stopped her in her tracks. Curious, she glanced at her boss and was shocked to see the look of green-eyed possessiveness that shone in Jack’s blue eyes.

 

“Ianto is mine! He is off limits!” Jack’s testosterone-fuelled posturing was more primitive caveman than modern man.

 

Toshiko was standing off to the side, quietly observing the interaction between her team-mates and her Captain and when she saw Jack’s reaction to Suzie’s off-hand comment, her eyes widened in alarm. She knew some of the details of Jack’s past and of his family; Jack had told her just in case something brought out his animal side. She knew that his father had been a shifter; although he hadn’t told her what animal his father would become, given the grim look on his face as he was talking, Tosh suspected it wasn’t a fluffy bunny.

 

With a happy smile, Tosh realised that her friend and boss had finally found the missing half of his soul, and that made her heart soar with joy. But then her smile turned into a shiver that ran down her spine; Ianto was Jack’s mate, his unclaimed mate and Suzie’s comment, despite it’s innocent intent, had stirred within Jack’s animal side. Tosh quickly crossed over to Jack’s side and laid her hand on his arm.

 

“Suzie was just joking with you, Jack. She didn’t mean anything by her remark. We understand that Ianto is yours.” She spoke softly and calmly, soothing him with her voice even as she reached out and gently stroked Jack’s cheek. He had once told her that he saw her as a daughter and a member of his pack so Tosh trusted that Jack would not harm her.

 

Jack calmed at Tosh’s gentle touch and he sent a small sheepish yet grateful smile. “Sorry about that,” Jack apologised with a bashful smile on his face before his eyes turned serious and he warned them all, “Just keep in mind that Ianto is mine.” Once they had all given him a shaky nod Jack beamed brightly at them before bouncing off to gather Ianto and the Doctor for introductions.

 

Tosh sighed deeply as she watched Jack go. Despite his change in attitude, the fact remained that Jack and Ianto had unfinished business that couldn’t be put off for very much longer.

 

“I liked him better when he was Mr Happy Pants.” Owen muttered under his breath, wondering what other kind of attitude changes they were going to have to weather from Jack.

 

Suzie and Gwen nodded their agreement with Owen, while Tosh had a different reaction. “I think it’s sweet how Jack is acting; you can tell he really cares for Ianto.” Tosh almost had a dreamlike quality to her voice that caused her team-mates to look at her like she was crazy.

 

Ianto shifted nervously as the eyes of Jack’s newly arrived team seemed to all fall on him at once. It was something that did not escape the Doctor’s notice and he rested a comforting hand on Ianto’s arm. “Try to calm down; I’m sure none of Jack’s people bite and even if they do, I’m sure that Jack will make it clear that no one can bite you but him!” the Doctor informed Ianto cheerfully.

 

Ianto’s mouth dropped open and a blush tinged at his cheeks but before he could say anything Jack’s voice drifted into his ear. “Ooh, Ianto’s blushing! What did I miss?” A sweet smile spread across Ianto’s face as Jack appeared at his side and wrapped his arm around his Elf’s waist.

 

“I think Ianto’s worried that your team is going to bite him.” The Doctor couldn’t help but pipe up, an oh-so-innocent twinkle in his eyes.

 

Jack bristled slightly until he realised that the Doctor was joking with him and the immortal had to admit that it felt good to hear the Doctor teasing him again. “Well then, they’re out of luck, because only I am allowed to bite my Ianto.” Jack’s playful remark was rewarded with Ianto blushing even more. Pressing a kiss onto Ianto’s flaming red cheek Jack released his hold on Ianto’s waist only to grab Ianto’s hand and link their fingers together before reaching out and snagging the Doctor by the arm.

 

“Come on! I want you to meet everyone.” Jack was acting like a kid in a candy store and neither Ianto nor the Doctor could say no to him. Instead they just tried their best to remain on their feet as Jack dragged them along in his wake.

 

Myfanwy, seeing that her time with the two newcomers was over, let out a mighty screech of annoyance; she enjoyed being the centre of their attention. The young one was sweet and smelled of mystery and magic while the older one, well, there was something about him that made her skin tingle and tickle. She was having so much fun playing hard-to-get with him, but it was only a matter of time before she let him in and they became best friends. She screeched loudly again, just to make sure everyone was watching her, before using her powerful wings to return to her aerie. Once settled in her nest she poked her head over the edge and kept an eye on her new playmates.

 

Curiosity had gotten the better of the team and they met Jack and his two friends in the middle of the Hub. Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and glared belligerently at Ianto. She hadn’t missed the intimacy of Jack’s interaction with Ianto and it stirred jealousy deep within her gut. It was no secret that she had a thing, a big thing for Jack; in fact, Gwen was sure she was already more than half in love with Jack and those feelings were behind her reluctance to fix her broken relationship with Rhys. She’d lost Rhys for good, and even though she’d never actually had Jack, it was clear that he was lost too, unless, of course, she did something about it.

 

“And who are they?” The Welshwoman demanded to know. “Why are you bringing strangers into the Hub?” She ran a scathing glance across Ianto’s body. “What makes this guy so important, anyway?”

 

Jack didn’t miss the bitter tone in Gwen’s voice and knew he was going to have to have another talk with her but he didn’t take the bait. Instead he turned to the others and said, “Team, allow me to introduce you to a very handsome Elf, Ianto, and to the last of the Time Lords, the Doctor.” Jack grinned when he saw Ianto blush even harder at his introduction while the Doctor grinned merrily at them. “Ianto, Doc, this is my team. This is my lovely tech genius, Toshiko Sato; my second-in-command, Suzie Costello; our medical officer, Dr Owen Harper; and our police liaison, Gwen Cooper.”

 

The Doctor’s gaze had barely left Tosh’s face once Jack had introduced her and Suzie was beginning to get annoyed with the Time Lord’s endless staring at her girlfriend.

 

Suddenly the Doctor snapped his fingers. “I thought so! Miss Sato, we met once before during the Space Pig incident. You were brilliant!”

 

Tosh’s mouth dropped open in shock. “That was you? But you look so different! I kinda miss the leather coat you were wearing; it made you look hot.” She said much to the shock of her team-mates and to the amusement of Jack and the Doctor.

 

“I think you’ve been hanging around Jack far too long, but thank you for the compliment, and I have to say, Miss Sato you looked quite hot yourself in that lab coat of yours.” The Doctor sent Tosh a wink.

 

Normally, Suzie would have agreed with the Doctor, after all, she and Tosh had shared a few nights of role-playing involving said lab coat, but Suzie did not want anyone else having a similar fantasy about her girlfriend. Glaring at the Doctor, Suzie reached out and snagged Tosh’s hand. “We’re going to run out and get everyone breakfast.” Suzie announced curtly before dragging Tosh out of the Hub.

 

“Was it something I said?” the Doctor asked once they were gone; he looked around from person to person in bewilderment.

 

Everyone in the Hub just laughed as Jack clapped the confused Time Lord on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Doc! You just managed to piss off the most dangerous woman in all of Cardiff, is all.”

 

*****

In the Fairies Woods…

Andy glared at the back of Idhrenniel’s head, not sure if he felt totally comfortable with the way the elder Elf was casually humming. Deep inside, he just knew that she was up to something and past experience had taught him anything where she was concerned, that usually spelt trouble for him.

 

“No time for dawdling Suiadan, keep up.” Idhrenniel called over her shoulder as she continued to trek through the forest. For once, Andy wished she’d use his human name, the way Prince Ianto did.

 

“Where are we going?” Andy asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

 

“I told you!” Idhrenniel let out annoyed huff. “I’m taking you to Ianto. Now stop questioning me and keep up. You do not want to be left behind to the mercy of the fairies, now do you?”

 

Andy knew that there was no point in continuing to question Idhrenniel, she would tell him what she thought he needed to know when she deemed the time was right and not a moment before.

 

Idhrenniel hid a smile as she heard Andy sigh in acceptance. She knew that he would understand why she’d chosen him for the journey once he’d met his lifemate. ‘I’ll be expecting a big thank you when this is all over.’ 

 

They travelled on for a little longer until the sun was higher up in the sky and Idhrenniel finally came to a stop. Andy could taste something odd in the air, something that made his skin tingle. “Idhrenniel, where are we?” Andy asked as his eyes darted from bush to tree to rock; they were not alone, that much he knew, and his hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword.

 

Idhrenniel turned to face him. “This place is known only to the High Kings and their royal advisers for this is the very spot that the Elves created the barrier that now separates our kind from mankind. Prince Ianto is on the other side, seeking his lifemate. His destiny lies there, as does yours, Suiadan.” Idhrenniel eyes seemed to glow with pure power, for she was, after all, the granddaughter of Saeldur and her powers ran deep.

 

“What do I need to do?” Andy asked; there was no way he was leaving his prince alone and unprotected even if he was with his lifemate.

 

“Only certain Elves are allowed through the barrier, those whose lifemate reside in man’s world. You can pass because your lifemate awaits you on the other side. Once you meet him, he will lead you to Prince Ianto.” Idhrenniel informed him with a kind but knowing look.

 

Letting out a deep breath Andy stepped towards the invisible barrier. He slowly and cautiously reached out his hand, wanting to see if he could touch what he could not see, only to yelp as something hard slammed into his middle back. The force of the blow pushed him forward through the barrier and he fell onto his knees.

 

Idhrenniel lowered her staff and shook her head. “I didn’t have all day to wait for you to move. I’m an old lady after all,” she muttered under her breath as she turned on her heel and started the long trek back home.

 

Andy cursed as he clambered to his feet and then stumbled over a half-buried root. He could tell he was no longer in his own world because the air smelled wrong, like it was heavy and dirty. ‘I will get you for that, Idhrenniel,’ Andy vowed as he righted himself once more and glanced around. He needed to find his way out of these woods and find his missing Prince. Andy tilted his head, listening as a strange sound reached his ears and it made him wonder if he was close to a man village. Hopefully Ianto was there, the Royal guard knew he couldn’t have gone far.

 

*****

 

On the streets of Cardiff…

Since his split with Gwen, Rhys had been taking on a lot more of the company’s runs himself; he needed to keep focus on something other than his failed relationship. He still wasn’t sure what had gone… “Shit!” Rhys cursed as he slammed on his brakes, barely stopping in time from hitting the man who had literally come out of nowhere.

 

Climbing out of his truck Rhys moved to check on the man to make sure he was all right. “Are you al… ?” was all Rhys got out before he found himself pinned to the hood of his own truck by the man’s surprisingly strong body and with the point of very sharp sword at his neck.

 

Although Andy had been startled by the mechanical monster that nearly ran him over, his training stood him well, and as soon as the man appeared, Andy had pounced. Now, he took a good look at the man before him and he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach as he stared into his captive’s eyes. “Lle quena I’lambe tel’ Eldalie?” he asked in a soft voice.

 

Rhys stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he felt something that he hadn’t felt even with Gwen. As he listened to the lilting Welsh voice speak those unfamiliar words Rhys nearly melted, even as a Welshman, he’d always been a sucker for those delicious vowels. Suddenly he realised the man was waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry I don’t understand you.” Rhys informed him sadly.

 

“Mani?” Andy tilted his head, not understanding the man and then a light bulb went on in his head. ‘Of course I can’t understand him! Man must have long forgotten the Elf language just the same as the Elves have forgotten the language of man.’ Andy feared for his Prince’s safety as he released the man he had pinned to the strange carriage.

 

Rhys looked at the man and could see the sadness and worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t be more help of you. I know you probably don’t understand me but my name is Rhys.” Rhys pointed at himself as he said his name.

 

Andy blinked at him for a moment as he figured out that ‘Rhys’ was his name. Smiling, Andy pointed to himself, “Suiadan.”

 

“Suiadan?” Rhys tried out the name and thought it suited the other man. Now that he was free Rhys took his first good look at the man and his mouth dropped in shock as he finally noticed his pointy ears. “Bloody hell! Are you an Elf?” Rhys hadn’t been expecting an answer when he asked this so he was a little surprised when Andy nodded his head. Andy hadn’t understood anything the man had said except the word Elf.

 

In truth, Rhys wasn’t used to weird stuff like this happening to him but he knew that there was one person he could call. Taking a deep steadying breath, he pulled out his phone and under the curious gaze of the Elf he dialled a number that he would probably always know by heart. “Gwen? It’s Rhys, I need your help.”

 

Andy watched as Rhys spoke into the small box-shaped thing and with his Elf hearing, he could detect a voice talking back. While he had no clue what Rhys was doing or saying, something told Andy that Rhys would never do anything to harm him.

 

Gwen’s heart leapt at the sound of Rhys’ voice on the other end of the phone. ‘He wants me back!’ she silently shouted even as she kept her voice calm. “Of course, Rhys, just tell me what you need.”

 

Rhys let out an almost bitter chuckle at that. ‘Now she’s here for me.’ Rhys shook his head; he knew now was not the right time to be resentful. “This is going to sound crazy, but I think I found an Elf.”

 

Gwen could only stare blankly at her phone. “Could you repeat that? I’m sure you just said you have an Elf with you?” That drew the attention of the others.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Yes, Gwen, I did. Now, can you help or not?” Rhys asked.

 

“Hold on, let me ask Jack.” Gwen pulled the phone away and looked at Jack. “Rhys says he’s found an Elf, what should we do?”

 

“Suzie, take Owen and Gwen with you and bring in Rhys and his Elf.” Jack ordered. “And don’t forget the spare translator.”

 

“Rhys, we’re on our way; just stay where you are.” Gwen, as was her normal way with Rhys, issued her order in a stern voice and snapped the phone closed before Rhys could answer. With a glare in Ianto’s direction, she moved quickly to join Suzie and Owen at the cog door.

 

Jack made an adjustment to the second translator and then turned his attention to Ianto. “Any clue as to who could have come after you?” He asked his Elf, using his question to test the settings on the device.

 

Ianto, not realising what Jack was doing, simply shook his head. He had a feeling that they would have noticed he was gone by now, but he had no clue as to who would have come after him or why.

 

*****

It didn’t take long to get word back from Suzie that they were coming in with Rhys and the unknown Elf. Ianto had been pacing the Hub floor racking his brain trying to who had been brave enough to cross through the barrier and come after him. After considering all the possibilities, so far the most likely choice he could come up with was Andy. He didn’t have long to wait as the Hub filled with the raucous blare of alarms and the cog door rolled back.

 

Burning jealousy ripped through Jack like wildfire when he saw the smile that lit up Ianto’s face the moment he laid eyes on the strange Elf. Suzie, Gwen and Owen followed right behind bringing in Rhys. A scowl quickly formed on his face as Ianto’s joyous shout of “Andy!” echoed through the Hub. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have heard a low rumbling from deep within Jack as the immortal watched Ianto rush across the Hub, fling his arms around the other man in a hug. The growling only grew louder as the Elf known as Andy returned the hug and kissed both of Ianto’s cheeks.

 

“Oi! I thought you said your name was Suiadan?” Rhys’ words commanded everyone’s attention and effectively broke the embrace between the Elves.

 

Andy pulled away from his Prince and turned to face the man who he had become convinced was his lifemate. “Suiadan is my given Elf name but Andy is the human translation of it. My Prince refuses to call me anything but Andy.” He gave Rhys a sweet, shy smile. “You may as well, if you’d like to.”

 

Gwen felt something in her heart clench sharply when she saw the welcoming smile Rhys gave the Elf in return.

 

Jack’s glare grew darker as he stalked across the Hub and pulled Ianto into his arms, placing his body between his mate and his possible rival. “Mine!” he snarled at Andy and his smile was all teeth.

 

Andy raised an eyebrow but did not seem at all intimated by Jack’s angry posturing. “Be that as it may, I am Prince Ianto’s royal bodyguard, so you’ll just have to get used to me being around.” Andy snarled back; nothing and nobody was going to stand between him and his sworn duties.

 

“Please don’t fight! I know you two just can get along if you’ll just try.” Ianto pleaded with Jack and Andy.

 

Jack didn’t like the tone in Ianto’s voice; it was not the type of begging he wanted to hear from his young mate. “I’m sorry, Ianto, it’s just in my nature to be protective of you and until I have you, until I make you mine, I will have problem with other people touching you.” Jack turned to face Ianto as he tried to explain his possessive behaviour.

 

Andy was pleased to see that the lifemate’s bond was already forming between Ianto and Jack. Having seen the progression of his own brother’s romance, Andy knew that there was nothing left for them to do but claim each other physically and their bond would be unbreakable. “I promise not to get in the way of your courtship as long as Jack understands that I am your protector and I must keep to my duties.”

 

Gracefully accepting the inevitability of the situation, Jack nodded his head. “That’s fine. Just don’t forget I’ll be protecting Ianto as well; he is my bond mate, after all.” Jack reminded the other Elf.

 

Ianto pouted; just what he needed, two overprotective guardians. Still, as he gazed into Jack’s blue eyes, he doubted that he was going to mind having Jack watch over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

One week later

 

In the week that followed, Ianto, Andy and the Doctor formed an instant and lasting friendship with Tosh. The three of them shared many of the same interests and their connection had been easy. Jack was not surprised when Tosh took it upon herself to teach the Elves all about computers and who engaged the Doctor on long techno talks that no one, not even Jack, could understand. 

 

What really surprised Jack, though, was finding Ianto and Suzie talking quietly several times away from the others. From the soft smile that graced Tosh’s face and the quiet gratitude that shone in her eyes, Jack was sure that whatever Ianto and Suzie were talking about was greatly helping the other woman.

 

As much as Suzie liked Ianto, she despised the Doctor just as much, mainly out of fear that he might steal Tosh away from her. Jack caught his second-in-command glaring at the Doctor more than once and the blissfully ignorant Time Lord didn’t help his case when he invited Tosh to take a look around his TARDIS. Suzie was no fool, and she understood how tempting the idea of travelling through space and time would be to a scientist of Toshiko’s calibre.

 

Rhys had practically become a permanent fixture in the Hub and for a change Jack actually didn’t mind having an outsider in his base as the rugged Welshman kept Andy busy. Andy’s preoccupation with Rhys gave Jack plenty of time to be alone with Ianto and he took full advantage of the opportunity. While Jack had yet to claim Ianto as his on a physical level, they were getting to know one another on a spiritual level, and the bond between them was rapidly deepening.

 

The Doctor and Owen had formed some sort of weird bond based, Jack had a feeling, on the Doctor telling Owen all about the wonderful medical advances he had witnessed throughout the future millennia. Owen and Ianto had become snarky buddies and Jack had to admit he was enjoying Ianto’s sharp tongue and clever wit when he argued against Owen.

 

The only one not really getting along with any of their guests was Gwen. It was clear to everyone that something special was building between Rhys and Andy and it opened Gwen’s eyes to the fact that she had well and truly lost Rhys. The man who had once worshipped the ground she walked on now barely noticed that she was in the room. As for a future between her and Jack, it was Ianto’s constant presence in the Hub and his increasingly important role in Jack’s life finally got the truth through to her, there would never be a place for Gwen in Jack’s heart or in his personal life.

 

As Jack checked the Rift readouts once again he grinned brightly. “All right kids, it looks to be quiet for the next twenty-four hours, so let’s call it an early night,” Jack declared happily as he clapped his hands together.

 

Owen and the Doctor left together deep in a talk about something medical. It was no surprise to see Rhys waiting for Andy, tonight he was teaching him all about Rugby. Gwen followed shortly after, her head down as she left the Hub alone. All that was left was Jack, Ianto, Suzie and Tosh.

 

A rarely seen pout graced Suzie’s face as she watched her girlfriend pay more attention to her work than to her. Here they had a period of very rare free time and Tosh was too focused on her programs to pay any attention to her. ‘That just won’t do.’ A cunning look entered Suzie’s eyes; she would get Tosh’s attention off her work and onto her where it belonged.

 

Lost in the rhythms of a translation programme, Tosh was startled when two arms wrapped around her and a pair of very familiar lips began creating a trail of kisses across her bare neck. “Tosh, it’s time to put that program to bed and come home so I can ravish you.” Suzie purred into Tosh’s ear and then she nibbled on her lover’s earlobe, just to make sure her point got across.

 

A cunning smirk spread across Tosh’s face as she saved her work and shut down her computer. “And who says that you’ll be the one doing the ravishing?” she asked turning in Suzie’s arms.

 

Suzie caught Tosh’s lips in a lustful kiss. “How about we ravish each other?” she questioned once they parted for air.

 

Tosh’s eyes darkened with lust as she purred in return. “Well then, you’d better get me home and soon.” That was all Suzie needed to hear as she grabbed Tosh’s hand and dragged her out of the Hub.

 

“Suzie has been touched by darkness hasn’t she?” Ianto asked softly as he and Jack watched from Jack’s office as Suzie dragged a willing Tosh out the door.

 

“Yes.” Jack answered just as softly as he came to stand behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around the Elf’s waist and pulling Ianto to rest against his body. Jack wasn’t at all surprised that Ianto was sensitive enough to detect the lingering darkness in Suzie. “There was an alien glove that could bring people back from the dead, but what we didn’t know at the time was that it was using Suzie’s own life force to power itself,” Jack admitted sadly.

 

“Then if that wasn’t bad enough, there was something dead trying to use its connection with her to cross over into our world. We got through to her in time before any real and lasting damage could be done, but the darkness still clings to her.”

 

The young Elf leaned into Jack’s chest in comfort, clasping his hands over Jack’s. “Suzie is strong and I have faith that she will overcome the darkness that still clings to her. She has Tosh’s love to support her and give her strength, and Elves believe that there’s nothing stronger than the love between two people to promote healing.” Suzie was one of the strongest humans Ianto had met - true, he hadn’t met many but Suzie and Tosh were very strong and Ianto was sure that they would fit well in his world.

 

“Enough talk about Suzie. We are finally alone and I plan on taking full advantage of it…” Jack growled as he turned Ianto in his arms and claimed his Elf’s lips. “… and of you!” He licked the seam between Ianto’s lips and was rewarded with a breathy sigh from his mate.

 

As Ianto melted easily and softly into Jack’s arms, neither had ever felt so complete than when they were together. Little did they know of the trouble hiding in the shadows and watching them with malevolent yellow eyes.

 

*****

 

On the dark side of the magical veil…

Ortherion had waited long enough and he was not going to wait any more; it was time to claim his lifemate. As High King of the dark Elves Ortherion knew exactly where the barrier was that the kept his world apart from that of the filthy humans. He was also powerful enough, ruthless enough, and deadly enough to take on the fairies, many of whom had already fallen prey to his sword, Daugon. “Soon the blood of that human who dares to take what is mine will darken this blade.” The absolute malicious in his laughter sent shivers of dread through all who heard it followed by a wave of pity for whoever earned Ortherion’s wrath; they would not be among the living for long.

 

*****

 

On the light side of the magical veil…

Idhrenniel and Calathiel both shuddered as they were overcome by a sense of pure dread; darkness had just eclipsed all their visions of Ianto’s and Jack’s future.

 

“Ortherion!” Idhrenniel hissed in anger; she had secretly feared this might happen ever since Ianto had reached adulthood. The dark Elf King had never even attempted to keep his obsessive infatuation with Ianto a secret.

 

“Can Ortherion cross the barrier, sister?” Worry filled Calathiel voice. She may have lived among the humans for fifty years, but she remembered how dangerous and powerful Ortherion was before she left. Now that he had conquered the dark Elves, she feared that his power had become unstoppable.

 

Idhrenniel nodded her head. “Not only does he know where the barrier is but his power is great enough to get him through. He is one of the deadliest fighters in all the kingdoms and I doubt even the fairies would be a match for him. Prince Ianto and his lifemate are in grave danger.” Oh, how she wished there was a way to contact Ianto and warn him of the danger but she feared that any warning would be too late. “All we can hope for is that Prince Ianto’s lifemate has claimed him.”

 

The sisters knew that no matter how strong he was, Ortherion would have no power once Ianto had been physically claimed by his mate, for once an Elf was bonded not even death could break the bond formed between mates. Elves have one lifemate and should they lose their other half, they can never take another. However, an unclaimed Elf could be forced into a claiming, which was exactly what Idhrenniel feared Ortherion would do with Ianto.

 

Elf law provided that when one Elf’s magic was stronger than another’s, they could force the weaker Elf to submit to them, even it was truly against their will. It was an Elf’s worst nightmare, to be bonded to someone who was not their intended lifemate.

 

“I know Jack Harkness better than most and when he wants something he goes after it with everything he’s got.” Calathiel tried to reassure her sister. “Even if he hasn’t claimed Ianto yet Ortherion will have a tough fight on his hands. Jack fights for those he loves with all his heart and I know he will move heaven and hell if it means keeping Ianto safe.” Calathiel knew very well that her one time lover gave his whole heart when he loved someone even while knowing the pain that would come when he lost them. Ianto was the other half of Jack’s soul, which meant that Ianto would live as long as Jack did. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that nothing would stop Jack from keeping Ianto safe, no matter what it took.

 

Idhrenniel didn’t look completely convinced. “I hope you’re right, sister, for all our sakes.”

 

*****

 

Deep within the Fairy Woods…

“This was almost too easy. I thought you fairies were meant to be tough?” Ortherion sneered down at the broken bodies of the fairies he had defeated as blood dripped off the tip of his sword.

 

Under his breath Ortherion began to chant a spell that would allow him to track his quarry. His lips curled up into a wicked smirk as he easily found his prey. “You’re making this too easy for me, my dear Ianto.” His dark chuckled filled the woods as he set out to claim what was his. “You could at least pretend to put up a fight!”

 

*****

On the streets of Cardiff…

Andy could barely contain his body’s shudders as the icy cold grip of the wind chilled him to his very bones. Something felt wrong about the wind, it was bitter and it carried a strange sadness with it.

 

Rhys noticed Andy’s shiver and fought back his own. “Strange wind tonight; it has an unnatural feel to it.” The Welshman couldn’t help but comment as he tugged up the collar of his coat. On impulse, he took Andy’s hand in his and tucked them both into his coat pocket.

 

Rhys’ words struck a chord within the Royal guard; Andy stopped in his tracks and opened up his senses, searching the air around them. Faintly, very faintly, he could hear the mournful and angry cries of the fairies and beneath that was a grim warning, ‘Prince Ianto is in danger! The dark one comes for him!’ 

 

Andy’s knees threatened to give out when he heard the fairies dying words, and he snagged Rhys’ arm for support. “We need to find Ianto and Jack, now! They are in grave danger!” Andy knew of only one elf that was powerful and skilled enough to take on the fairies and win; Ortherion was in the world of man which meant they were all in serious trouble.

 

*****

Humming a song that he’d first heard in the 35th century under his breath, the Doctor was making his way back to the Hub after enjoying a delicious dinner of fish and chips. The TARDIS refused to allow him to cook fish in her kitchen; according to her, the smell lasted for days. Now his belly was full and he was happy, and he was looking forward to sitting and talking with whomever was in the Hub. Normally he hated to stay in one place for too long but this past week he had been enjoying himself. He was surprised how much he had to talk about with Jack, his team and the two Elves, yet despite the peaceful interlude, his little voice was telling him that something very bad was going to happen.

 

The Time Lord strolled along the quay, enjoying the sea breeze coming in off Cardiff bay. He had to admit that he hadn’t been so relaxed in a very long time, what with good food, good conversation and no one chasing them, so no running and no hiding. Life was good. Suddenly, the silence of the night was broken when a familiar grinding noise filled the air.

 

“TARDIS! Where have you been?” The Doctor growled under his breath as he approached his ship as she grew more solid and then he stalked through her open doors. “Just who do you think…!”

 

“There’s no time to waste! Jack and his Elf are in grave danger. We must go now!” The TARDIS didn’t give the Doctor any other warning before she was taking off again, leaving him to cling desperately to the nearest railing.

 

Fear gripped the Doctor’s hearts; he didn’t need his little voice this time to tell him that they were going to be too late. 

 

*****

 

Jack and Ianto’s laughter filled the air as they left the restaurant; they had just enjoyed a romantic dinner and they were slowly making their way back to the Hub. Ianto couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so free and so loved; there was something about Jack that touched the very center of Ianto’s heart. ‘This must be how my fathers feel about each other,’ he thought happily. ‘I feel more complete now than I ever have before.’ He reached out and entwined his fingers with Jack’s, earning himself a blinding smile from the man.

 

Ianto was so caught up in the wonderful web of feelings that Jack brought out in him that he didn’t notice that he had allowed his Elf senses to dull until it was too late.

 

Holding hands and whispering back and forth, playfully bumping shoulders and hips, Jack and Ianto turned onto the empty Plass never noticing the figure moving seamlessly through the shadows. Seeing that they were the only ones around, Jack took advantage of their privacy and he quickly pinned Ianto against the nearest wall. He’d waited all through dinner for this moment, even through every cell in his body wanted to leap over the table, dinner be damned, and claim what was his.

 

Now, he gave in to his desire and as he held Ianto in his arms, he discovered he was trembling from wanting so badly to kiss his Elf once again. Their lips drew closer and Ianto let his eyes flutter closed only for them to snap back open as Jack’s body slumped heavily against him.

 

“Jack?!” Ianto cried out in horror and he was sure his heart stopped beating the moment he spotted the blade poking out of Jack’s chest.

 

Jack could feel the life slipping away from him as his blood left his body; he could feel it leaving a hot, sticky trail down his chest. Even as he sensed the darkness closing in on him, all he could think about was keeping his beloved Ianto safe and he struggled frantically to stay among the living.

 

Ianto clutched Jack tightly to him, willing him to stay strong, as he got a good look at their attacker. His heart leapt into his throat as he watched an Elf leave the shadows and step out into the light. “Ortherion? What are you doing here?” Ianto demanded as the raven-haired dark Elf came steadily closer to him and Jack.

 

“I have come to claim what is mine, young Prince. It’s time to return home, my dear Ianto; you do not belong here among these filthy human mortals.” Ortherion’s eyes narrowed in contempt as Ianto clutched Jack’s dying body closer to him and an evil smile twisted his lips as he watched Ianto try to pull Jack’s weight back away from the other Elf.

 

“No!” Ianto shook his head. “I belong here with Jack, he is my lifemate. I’m not going anywhere with you.” Ianto knew he was in big trouble; he was a skilled fighter but against someone of Ortherion’s calibre he didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in Elf hell. It was a well-known fact that the dark Elf king had led his forces in some of the bloodiest battles in Elf history, and he had always been victorious. No, there was no doubt about it; Ianto was seriously out matched.

 

“While your loyalty is commendable, for future reference, you should know that it is not wise to make me angry. It’s a lesson I trust you will learn quickly once we return home. Now come here, Ianto, or I will make sure your dear Jack suffers one horrifying death after another. By the time I am finished with him, there will be nothing left but a broken shell of the man you once loved.” Ortherion growled viciously as he held out his hand to Ianto, an imperious look on his face.

 

Ianto knew that Ortherion wasn’t making an idle threat; it was a promise. Ianto had heard the stories of Ortherion’s tortures that broke even the strongest of Elf minds and because he loved Jack so very much, there was no way he could allow Jack to suffer that kind of fate. Ianto knew he had no choice, not when he could keep Jack safe. Carefully lowering Jack and himself down to the pavement, Ianto felt his heart shatter in his chest as he brushed a tender kiss across Jack’s cold lips.

 

“I love you, Jack Harkness, now and forever. Please never forget that and please...” A sob choked Ianto’s voice and he had to swallow several times before he could continue. “I love you, please don’t forget me.” Tears scalded his cheeks and mixed into their last kiss as Ianto forced himself to gently ease Jack’s onto the ground. With one last loving stroke of Jack’s cheek, Ianto moved away from his lifemate and with steps as heavy as his heart, he stepped over to Ortherion’s side.

 

As the last of his life force slipped from his body, Jack watched in horror as his beloved Ianto was taken from him. With his final breath, Jack made his vow; “I will save you, Ianto, I promise.” ‘No matter what it takes, I am not going to leave my sweet, loving Ianto in the hands of that psycho Elf!’

 

Ortherion glared coldly down at the man who lay dead at his feet. He prodded Jack’s body none-too-gently with his boot and sneered, “You will fail, immortal, I promise you that. Ianto is mine and I refuse to have him tainted by the likes of you.” Grasping Ianto’s arm in a bruising grip, the two Elves faded into the shadows.

 

Ianto’s eyes stayed glued to Jack’s motionless body, committing every detail to memory until he could no longer see his lifemate in the darkness. ‘Please, someone find Jack,’ he prayed fervently. ‘I don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up.’


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The last of the Time Lord threw himself out the door the moment the TARDIS appeared on the Plass next to Jack’s body. Even before he knelt down and touch him, the Doctor knew that they were too late. “Oh, Jack,” he murmured as he saw first the copies amount of blood on the ground and then a few dried tears on Jack’s cheeks. The Doctor sat down and leaned against the wall before pulling Jack’s head into his lap; he did not want his former companion to wake alone.

 

Resting his head against the brick wall, and stared down at Jack’s cold, white face. In the background he could hear the TARDIS singing a song of loss and sorrow. “I know, old girl, I know,” he whispered. In the week he had spent with Jack he had been forced to see past his own prejudice and attitude. With his vision no longer clouded by his own short-comings, the Doctor was able to see the absolute and inescapable loneliness of Jack’s life.

 

He saw how each death of a loved one had etched itself in pain and tears on the man’s soul, and closed off more and more of Jack’s immortal heart. Finally, through, with a humbled spirit, he also saw the pure joy and genuine happiness that Ianto had brought into the immortal’s life. The Doctor felt ashamed of his actions, truly ashamed, and he took Jack’s icy-cold hand in his. “I promise you, Jack, we will get Ianto back, no matter what it takes.”

 

As if Jack had heard the Doctor’s promise, he suddenly and violently gasped back to life, and his limbs flailed as he sucked oxygen into his lungs. Reaching out he grabbed the Doctor’s arm and held on for dear life as once again he felt his body being raked across broken glass. As his life returned, Jack felt a pair of arms tighten around him. “Ianto?” He managed to croak out.

 

“Sorry, Jack, it’s just little old me.” The Doctor’s voice dashed Jack’s hopes that watching Ianto being forced to leave against his will had been nothing but a nightmare. “Can you tell me what happened?” The Doctor probed gently as he helped Jack sit up.

 

“Some psycho Elf with a sword stabbed me and threatened to torture me unless Ianto went with him.” Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered the look on Ianto’s face as they kissed for the last time. He looked at the Doctor with fire raging in his storm-darkened blue eyes. “We have to rescue Ianto; that bastard plans on forcing Ianto to become his lifemate and there is no way in hell that I am going to let that happen!” Jack growled ferociously, feeling the strength returning to his body at the thought of his Ianto in danger. “We can’t just sit here not with the life and safety of my Ianto at stake.”

 

“Right!” The Doctor grinned at Jack and climbed to his feet. “Let’s go save your young man. Do you have any clue as to where they might be?” He pulled Jack up and watched him carefully for a moment, assuring himself that Jack had indeed recovered from his latest death. Not having witnessed Jack’s initial resurrection on the space station, this was the first time he’d seen Jack return to the world of the living; from the look he’d seen in the man’s eyes, he guessed the process was horribly painful. That knowledge truly saddened his hearts.

 

“Jack may not, but I do.” Andy’s voice cut through the night as he appeared on the Plass, Rhys and the rest of Torchwood Three with him. Andy’s intense gaze locked onto Jack. “Was the Elf that attacked you named Ortherion?”

 

Jack nodded his head as he and the Doctor slowly joined the newcomers. “If Ortherion is a psycho Elf who likes to torture people for fun, then that’s him,” he informed Andy grimly as the Doctor and Rhys helped him into the TARDIS.

 

Rhys, Tosh, Suzie, Owen and Gwen all came to a stuttering halt just inside the door, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Jack and the Doctor had to share a smile as they saw the slack jaws of the others, well everyone but Andy. The Elf looked perfectly at home as he marched forward, helping Jack over to the jump seat.

 

“We have little time to waste; we must return to my land immediately and alert Ianto’s fathers.” Andy’s gaze turned to the Doctor. “I think your ship has been keeping a secret from you, my friend. It was her beautiful song of time that lead Ianto here to Jack in the first place.”

 

The Doctor’s mouth fell open in shock as he felt a wave of smug pride pouring from his ship. “I knew you were up to something! I can not believe that you have been in contact with the Elves and you never told me!” He started wondering just how many other secrets she was keeping from him. “You and I are going to have a long talk, young lady!”

 

“Time and place, Doc;” Jack quickly spoke up. “First we rescue Ianto and then you can have words with the TARDIS.” Jack cut the Doctor off before he could launch into a full out rant and then he reached out and stroked the TARDIS’ wall with great affection. Despite the role she’d played in his immortality, he still loved her deeply.

 

“Thank you, you beautiful creature, for bringing Ianto into my life.” Jack felt the TARDIS hum in pleasure and he knew that Ianto was going to fall in love with the TARDIS the instant he met her. ‘Once we get Ianto back, I am making damn sure that my claim to Ianto is known to all, and then I plan on locking us away for at least a week!’ He felt the TARDIS gently prodding in his mind and he grinned. ‘Oh! Good idea! Maybe I can convince the Doctor to take us somewhere nice for a vacation.’ Once Jack got Ianto back he was making damn sure that the Elf knew exactly how he felt about him.

 

Tosh sat down next to Jack and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. “We’ll get Ianto back. I promise,” she whispered soothingly in Jack’s ear.

 

“Damn right we will!” Owen’s voice broke up the moment of comfort. “But while we’re getting to wherever the hell we’re going, you mind explaining that little trick of yours, Jack? You were dead.”

 

Jack knew it was time to come clean with his team, he owed them answers. “I should have told you guys this along time ago. I guess I was just afraid that you were going to treat me like I was a freak.” He didn’t see the look of shame that passed over the Doctor’s face. “Something happened to me a long time ago, and as a result, I can’t die. No, that’s not right; I can die; I just can’t stay dead.” Jack explained it all in one breath as he closed his eyes and looked away from his team. He couldn’t bear to see their looks of disgust that he was sure would be there.

 

“Bloody hell! Is that really what you think of us? We’re not going to treat you any differently just because you can’t die.” That indignant outburst was from Owen of all people.

 

Jack stared in shock at his medic; he wasn’t excepting that reaction, and especially not from Owen.

 

Suzie gave Jack a rare smile. “Owen’s right, you’re still our leader, Jack, and we would never look at you like you were a freak.”

 

Jack was grateful that his team was taking his bizarre news so well; and then he realised he had heard from all of them. Jack’s gaze drifted to the still quiet Gwen. “Gwen? Do you have something to say?” He spoke gently, not sure what to expect from his most outspoken team member.

 

There was an odd stiffness to the way Gwen held herself, as if she didn’t trust herself to stay were she was if she were to relax. When she spoke, it was through thinned lips and gritted teeth. “Did Ianto know? Did a complete stranger know about you? Did you tell him before you told us, the team that you are supposed to trust?” Gwen demanded to know as she glared at Jack. Toshiko poked Suzie in the side and nodded silently towards Gwen, indicating the other woman’s tightly clenched fists.

 

Jack was taken back, both by Gwen’s question and by her attitude, but before he could answer the Doctor butted in. “Ianto knew about Jack because they are the other half of each other’s souls. Ianto knew about Jack before they even met. So I suggest you get over your ridiculous, petty jealousy and start thinking of others instead of yourself for once!” The Doctor had enough of Gwen’s attitude. He had not missed the many glares of hatred and snorts of derision she sent Ianto when she thought no one was paying attention.

 

Gwen gaped open-mouthed at the Doctor before crossing her arms and stalking over to the corner of the TARDIS, deliberately turning her back on the entire group.

 

“Now that’s settled, let’s go rescue Ianto!” The Doctor clapped his hands together as he began rushing around his console twisting and turning knobs and gears.

 

Owen just shook his head. “Talk about mood swings,” the medic muttered under his breath and everyone else silently agreed; the Doctor did indeed have some curious and mercurial mood swings.

 

“At least he makes things interesting.” Rhys piped up, which got a smile and laugh from Jack and after that, the mood in the TARDIS seemed to lighten just the littlest bit.

 

‘Hang on, Ianto, I’m coming for you.’ Jack promised silently and the TARDIS hummed her agreement.

 

*****

 

In the Royal gardens…

Tightening her shawl around her shoulders, Rhiannon gazed worriedly up at the moon. Something had Idhrenniel and Calathiel very worried and that made everyone else worry as well. Rhiannon had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with her brother. “Please keep Ianto safe, wherever he is,” Rhiannon prayed quietly. The air suddenly grew much cooler and she decided to cut her nightly walk short.

 

“Rhiannon, is that you?” A soft female voice whispered from the shadows as a figure dressed in a royal blue cloak stepped into the moonlight

 

“Martha? What are you doing here?” Rhiannon was surprised to see the young Princess; she hadn’t heard that Martha was visiting. In fact, there hadn’t been any contact between the royal households since Ianto crossed the barrier.

 

Lowering her hood, Martha gaze Rhiannon a sheepish look. “This is going to sound crazy but I’ve been having dreams of a man who’s not really a man.” She realised how odd that sounded and chuckled nervously. “I mean, he’s a man, but he’s different! He has the most wonderful and amazing adventures; he’s seen things of the worst hideous nightmares and the most beautiful dreams. But he’s so lonely, Rhiannon; his hearts cry out for someone to share all those things with him, someone to travel with him, someone to love him.” As Martha spoke her voice was filled with wonder and sadness and there was a light in her eyes that Rhiannon hadn’t seen when Martha had talked about Ianto.

 

“You’ve been dreaming of your lifemate?” Rhiannon was thrilled for her old friend.

 

A beaming smile lit up Martha’s whole face. “I think he is and if the dreams are right, he’s coming here.” She shifted nervously when she heard a rustling in the shrubbery, and then heaved a deep sigh of relief when a large battle-scarred ginger cat stalked past them.

 

Rhiannon’s sharp eyes didn’t miss Martha peculiar behaviour and with a deep frown the older female crossed her arms and glared at her friend. “Do your mother and Manwathiel know that you are here? Or did you sneak out?”

 

“I may have mentioned visiting you soon, I just didn’t tell them how soon.” Martha offered up her explanation with a weak, guilty smile.

 

A un-lady-like groan escaped Rhiannon’s lips. “Come on, we better inform my fathers so they can send word to your mother before she starts tearing apart the kingdoms looking for you.” Rhiannon snagged Martha by the arm and dragged her into the castle, stopping just long enough to instruct the guards to alert Manwathiel, or ‘call her Kathy’ like Martha suggested brightly.

 

*****

 

In the King’s private chambers…

Watching his beloved suffering in silence was breaking Calanon’s heart. Calanon was greatly missing his son but Nostalion seemed to be blaming himself personally for Ianto’s disappearance. He was under the belief that Ianto had left them without word because of the arranged marriage between him and Martha. Nostalion was convinced that because he put the welfare of the kingdom ahead of his only son’s happiness, that he had driven Ianto away and straight into the arms of who knew what kind of danger. Nothing anyone said could change the High King’s mind.

 

It didn’t help that a sense of foreboding seemed to fill the air and a dark brooding sky only intensified the feeling. The halls of the palace were too quiet, the servants and guards were all hurrying around like silent mice. Even the gardens, normally bursting with life, were hushed; there were no birds chirping in the trees or bees buzzing amongst the flowers. It was as if the entire kingdom was holding its breath, waiting to see what was going to happen.

 

Calanon wished with all his heart that there was something he could do to relieve his husband’s guilt. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by three things happening simultaneously. First of all, the calm of their room was shattered by the arrival of their daughter Rhiannon bursting through their chamber doors and dragging Martha behind her.

 

Before either king could find out what Martha was doing, Idhrenniel and Calathiel shoved their way through the closing chamber doors their bodies rigid with tension.

 

Finally and what caused the most stir in the room and had everyone stopping what they were doing to turn and stare in shock was the most unusual noise filling the air as a very strange blue box faded in and out.

 

Always the seasoned warriors, Calanon and Nostalion immediately armed themselves with their swords as they moved protectively in front of the females. It did not escape anyone’s notice or surprise them at all when Rhiannon and Martha both pulled out the small daggers they always carried with them for protection. Only Idhrenniel and Calathiel remained unarmed; in fact, they almost looked relaxed.

 

Sadness tinged Idhrenniel’s voice and she stepped between the strange box and the swords points. “They are not enemies, my Kings, they are friends. But I fear they bring bad news about Prince Ianto.”

 

Nostalion and Calanon felt fear seize their hearts in a vice grip. Their swords lowered as their hands sought each other’s in comfort and they stepped closer to one another, their shoulders touching.

 

The doors on the TARDIS slowly opened and the Doctor, without worry or fear of where or what they might have landed in, bounced out of his ship and a winning smile graced his face as he noticed all the Elves staring at him. “Brilliant! The old girl got us where we need to be.” The Doctor felt excitement fill him; it had been so long since he’d been in the land of Elves.

 

Jack was the next one to exit the TARDIS; he wanted to make sure it was safe for his mortal team-mates. Jack halted in shock and he could hardly breathe as he came face-to-face with someone he believed had been robbed from him far too early.

 

“Estelle?” Jack wasn’t the only person in the room to hear the quaver in his voice; he had lived for so long with the belief that his dear friend and one time lover had died at the hands of the fairies. They had never found her body; given the destruction the fairies had rained down on Estelle’s house hadn’t been much hope of recovering her remains.

 

Calathiel, or Estelle as she was once known in the human world, smiled at her one-time love. “Hello, Jack, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Jack engulfed Estelle in a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. “It’s so good to see you again! But could you please tell me why there are two of you?”

 

A gentle smile graced Calathiel face as she pulled out of Jack’s arms and turned her gaze to her sister. “That would be my dear sister, Idhrenniel, she’ll be thrilled to meet you.”

 

Even though a clever story about a ménage a tois with twins sprang to mind, Jack could only stare at the woman he once loved. “But… how?” he whispered as he reached out and tenderly touched Estelle’s cheek, not quite able to believe that she was still alive.

 

Estelle smiled gently at Jack as she leaned into his touch. “The Mara are friends of the Elves and of mine; they could never truly bring any harm to me. I knew if I just up and disappeared you would go to the ends of the Earth looking for me. You would be so involved in your search that you would risk missing out on meeting Ianto. I knew even then that your true future lay with him, so I talked to the fairies and they agree to help fake my death.”

 

Jack was having trouble wrapping his head around what Estelle was telling him. “But you aged like a mortal! I thought Elves were immortal?” Fear gripped Jack’s heart; could he still lose Ianto to death?

 

“I gave up my immortality to stay in man’s world, waiting for you, Jack. Even though you were not mine, I wanted to be in your life even if that meant I was just a friend,” Estelle admitted. “Idhrenniel gave up part of her immortality to me when I came home; we have shorter lives now but we’ll still be around for a long time to come. I’m just happy to know that you have at last found the love and happiness that you’ve longed for.”

 

She squeezed Jack’s hand. “I wish we could have been present for yours and Ianto’s bonding ceremony. We all know it’s normal for the betrothal to last a year but given how important your relationship is for the future of both the Elves and mankind, it was understandable that with your own customs that you wouldn’t have a traditional Elf wedding ceremony.” Estelle told Jack in a wistful tone.

 

Jack looked a tad uncomfortable and it didn’t help that the dark eyes of the two male Elves were glaring daggers at him. Having dealt with enough parents over the course of his long life, Jack recognised the gleam in their eyes. Even a blind man would have seen that Nostalion was wondering if he could run Jack through with his sword before anyone could stop him.

 

“It would all be honky-dory if Jack had actually claimed his mate before psycho Elf got his hands on Ianto.” Owen added ‘helpfully’. He and the others, figuring that since they hadn’t heard any sounds of fighting nor had Jack and the Doctor yelled at them to run, it was safe to come out. They fanned out behind Jack, their fierce support for their leader plain on their faces.

 

“You idiot!” That was the only warning Jack had before Idhrenniel brought her staff down hard over his head with a resounding crack.

 

His team, minus Tosh, the Doctor, Andy and Rhys, all laughed loudly as Jack rubbed his head and whined, “What was that for?”

 

“You fool!” Idhrenniel glared at the pouting immortal and she raised her staff again. “I sent Ianto to you early so you could claim him as yours! Now Ortherion still has the chance to take Ianto as his lifemate and then all will be lost!”

 

“My son is in the hands of that monster?!” Nostalion roared. “Prepare my troops! We will rescue my son before daybreak.” He gave the order to Andy who immediately turned to do as instructed.

 

“No! A war with Ortherion is not a wise move. We have all we need here to rescue Prince Ianto.” Idhrenniel declared.

 

All eyes flew to the Ekahua. “Well, don’t keep us in suspense, woman! What is your plan?” Calanon nearly shouted at her; all he could think about was that he wanted his son home safely.

 

“While Jack and Ianto may not be lifemates yet, Jack still has a claim on Ianto. I sense it deep within him, the primal animal demanding to be free to find his mate.” Idhrenniel spoke to them all but her gaze was focused on Jack. “You are not of Elf kind nor are you completely human. What are the customs of your people if another tries to take your mate by force?”

Jack’s blue eyes widened and his lips curled into a dangerous but proud smile. “Ortherion must face me in a one-on-one duel; the winner will then have the honour of courting Ianto.”

 

Martha caught on quickly. “Kathy has told me that while Ortherion may be a cruel and heartless Elf he does value one thing above all others and that is his honour, which will not allow him to turn down Jack’s challenge.”

 

Blinking owlishly, both Nostalion and Calanon asked as one, “Kathy?”

 

A light blush tinged Martha’s cheeks. “Aah, that would be Manwathiel’s human name. Ianto told me one day and it just stuck.” Her blush only grew as the handsome man in the long coat and strange shoes slipped off his eyeglasses and then winked at her.

 

Nostalion stroked his chin as he stared right into Jack’s soul; it took all the immortal’s self-control not to fidget under his intense gaze. “Jack, as High King I can not order you to fight Ortherion for Ianto, I do not have that power over you. But I can plead with you as a father who would give his life for his child if you would please save my son.” Nostalion voice cracked at the end and he leaned heavily upon his husband, not caring one whit that his subjects and visitors were seeing him at his most vulnerable.

 

“You don’t need to ask me to do anything, Your Highness. I would die a thousands times if it meant saving the life of the man I love. I will fight Ortherion and I will win.” Jack vowed. “I will bring Ianto home to you.”

 

Tosh chewed her lower lip; she didn’t want to smash Jack and Ianto’s family’s hopes but she had to ask. “What will stop Ortherion from claiming Ianto tonight?” she asked softly.

 

Estelle smiled gentle at Tosh. “To force an unwilling Elf into marriage is not something so easily done, it takes a powerful spell and very dark magic to remove the Elf’s free will. Ianto is exceptionally strong-willed; it won’t be easy for Ortherion to break him. Ortherion will need a few days to prepare the spell and to strengthen himself.” Her smile was almost cruel. “The type of magic he will be attempting to use will drain him of almost all his life force if he is not careful.” Estelle explained.

 

Idhrenniel nodded in agreement. “Ortherion believes himself to be invincible and I don’t think that he will worry about conserving his energies. Nor will he be expecting Jack to cross through the barrier and be here so soon. This will work to out advantage.”

 

Hope filled Jack as the others began to plan the rescue of his beloved Ianto. ‘I’m coming for you, Ianto, just hang on, my love.’


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

In the dark King’s castle…

 

“These will be your chambers until our wedding night.” Ortherion opened a set of chamber doors and ushered an uninterested Ianto into a sumptuous suite of rooms.

 

“There will be no wedding. My heart belongs to Jack and only Jack. I will never be yours.” Ianto snapped at the dark Elf as he ripped his arm free from his grip.

 

Ortherion grasped Ianto’s chin in a tight grip. “Glare and fight me all you want but soon you will be mine,” he vowed before claiming Ianto’s mouth in a violent kiss, one that ended when Ianto’s fist connected solidly with Ortherion’s cheek. Stumbling back a few feet Ortherion smirked lazily at Ianto. “Feisty, I like that in a mate.” His feigned good humour disappeared completely from his face as he lunged at Ianto. Pinning him against the wall he wrapped his hand around Ianto’s throat and tightened his grip, cutting off the younger Elf’s air. “But if you ever strike me again it will be the last thing you ever do.” He followed his threaten with a second kiss before releasing his grip on Ianto and letting him fall to the ground.

 

Ianto stayed where he was, waiting until he heard Ortherion leave the room, slamming and locking the door behind him, before he let a single tear fall down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back against the wall in despair. “Please come for me soon, Jack.” Ianto pleaded softly. “I would sooner choose death then be forced into becoming Ortherion’s mate.”

*****

Jack was used to not sleeping at night, but this night it was going to be even rougher. In the short time that Ianto had been with him, Jack had gotten used to having Ianto sleeping at his side. At first it had been a challenge for Jack to share his bed with Ianto; it had been much too long since he’d slept with someone just to actually sleep. It was especially difficult when he could feel every luscious inch of the Elf’s body pressed intimately against his own. It had taken all of his willpower and many, many frigidly cold showers to stop Jack from ravishing Ianto. Every time he laid his eyes on his gorgeous Elf the need to possess his lifemate become more and more powerful.

 

But now as he lay alone and lonely in the big empty bed in Ianto’s chambers he found himself surrounded by Ianto’s scent. Jack rolled over and clutched Ianto’s pillow to his chest, and he inhaled deeply he felt the ache in his heart grow. ‘I miss Ianto so much; without him, I’m not whole anymore.’ “I will save you, Ianto, I promise. I love you so much,” he whispered into the empty air as he curled himself around the pillow, breathing in Ianto’s scent and ignoring a few tears that leaked out onto the pillow.

 

*****

 

Rhiannon tightened her grip on Martha’s hand and felt the female Elf cling just as tightly to her. Tension and worry filled the silent air of the room. Her father, Calanon, and the Doctor had convinced Jack to rest. Jack had refused saying he was fine, but everyone could see the toll Ianto’s kidnapping was taking on the immortal. Luckily, Jack caved when Calathiel and Tosh begged him to get some rest to recover from dying earlier.

 

Logically, he knew that he was being foolish to refuse the rest his body desperately needed; if he had any hope of getting Ianto back, he had to be at his best when he challenged Ortherion. As it turned out, Jack could not say no to combined efforts of woman and Elf, and he finally agreed to allow the Doctor and Calanon to escort him to a room where he could rest. He realised that they were putting him in Ianto’s chambers the moment he walked in and breathed in the scent of his lifemate.

 

Rhiannon noticed that Tosh’s gaze never left the door, and she wondered if there was a special connection between the Japanese woman and the man who they now knew was actually the last of the legendary Time Lords. Because Rhiannon was watching Tosh she noticed the change in Tosh’s body posture seconds before the computer tech shot to her feet and moved over to greet the returning Doctor and Calanon.

 

“Is Jack going to be all right? Where is he?” Tosh demanded as she practically pounced on the Doctor and Calanon the moment they were through the doors.

 

Calanon chuckled; he found Tosh adorable and he was amazed to see such loyalty to her friends in a mortal. “We put Jack in Ianto’s room with the hopes that being surrounded by Ianto’s scent would be enough to keep the Captain calm and let him get a good night’s rest.”

 

A sad smile graced Tosh’s face as she shook her head. “The only thing that will calm Jack down is having Ianto in his arms again, but you’re right that probably is the next best thing. You know, I’ve never seen Jack with anyone the way he is with Ianto; they truly are the other half of each others souls, and they were incomplete without one another.”

 

When she finished speaking, she was engulfed in a warm hug from Calanon. “Thank you, Toshiko Sato. You may be human, but you have the romantic soul of an Elf,” he told her.

 

‘I can’t even imagine the kind of pain and suffering they are going through being parted from one another like this.’ Tosh’s heart went completely out to her friends.

 

Suzie had also been watching Tosh, and when she saw the sadness in her lover’s eyes, she immediately crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Tosh in a comforting embrace. “The Jack Harkness I know will not rest until he has Ianto back. What they don’t need right now is us worrying about them; what they do need is our support and our heads in the game making sure that we have all our bases covered. That way, if anything goes wrong, it will already have been thought of and taken cared of by us. There can be no mistakes tomorrow.” Suzie quickly took control.

 

Owen snorted as he crossed his arms. “Well, count me in; there’s no way I’m going to put up with a sulking and moody Jack, not again. Elf-Boy makes him happier than I have ever seen him and a happy Jack makes for a very happy workplace where a very happy Owen gets away with shit.”

 

The females of Torchwood Three all shook their heads at Owen’s oh-so-typical response; it was perfectly Owen. However there was someone else in the room who saw things a bit differently. “You like my brother!” Rhiannon stated, chortling with glee.

 

Owen immediately whirled around and scowled at the female Elf. “I do not! That’s a bold face lie and everyone knows it! I demand you take that back right now!” Owen snarled getting in Rhiannon’s face.

 

Sensing things might get ugly, the Doctor crossed the distance, gently took Martha by the arm and moved her out of the path of the upcoming fireworks. Neither Elf nor Time Lord could ever deny the spin-tingling spark that zapped it’s way through them at the innocent touch.

 

Completely unimpressed with Owen’s verbal attack, Rhiannon crossed her arms and stared at him with pure amusement dancing in her eyes. “I most certainly will not. I don’t know how it is in human world, but here everyone can see past your façade of the non-caring bastard. You like my brother and Jack and you want them to get their happy ending. You’re really a romantic under all that snark.”

 

Owen looked like he swallowed the nastiest thing imaginable while everyone else fought to contain their laughter.

 

“She’s got you there, Owen.” Suzie couldn’t contain her guffaw of laughter any longer and she had to lean against Tosh to stay upright as she lost her battle with laughter. She and Tosh had long figured that Owen was hiding his pain of losing Katie behind a mask of sarcasm and a new willing body each night. Only those who really knew Owen Harper could see his sensitive side that he kept buried very, very deeply. Suzie caught Tosh’s eyes and they shared a knowing look; if Rhiannon could see the real Owen then maybe she could be the key to Owen finally moving on and finding happiness once again.

 

Nostalion and Calanon both raised their eyebrows to the point they disappeared beneath their hairline. While Rhiannon had no problem letting family and friends know what was on her mind, it was rare for her to do so with a stranger. Perhaps Ianto was not the only one who was destined to find their mate among mankind.

 

Owen’s eyes narrowed as Rhiannon just smiled sweetly at him; he ignored the leaping of his heart as he argued with the spirited woman. It really surprised him that he was able to ignore how completely alive this unusual woman made him feel; it was something he hadn’t been since he’d lost Katie. “You’re fooling yourself if you think I’m anything but a bastard.” He refused to feel love again; it only led to unimaginable hurt.

 

Rhiannon’s heart softened as she felt the misery pouring off Owen in waves. “No, you are not! I refuse to believe that you are nothing more than a bastard. There is a heart underneath all your snark, a heart that’s been badly hurt and now you’re afraid to open your heart again, to love, because you’re afraid you’re going to lose them just like you lost your lover.” She placed her hand on Owen’s arm and felt it trembling against her touch.

 

Owen hated her; he hated how easily she could see past his carefully constructed mask, how she could read him like a book, but most importantly he hated how she was making him feel as though he was worthy of being loved again.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but don’t we have some planning to do?” Rhys asked shifting uncomfortably, and in that moment Owen would have kissed the other man if Andy wasn’t hovering protectively at his side.

 

“Rhys is right; we have things to do,” Rhiannon agreed as she removed her hand off of Owen’s arm but as she turned away, she sent him a look that clearly said they were not done with this conversation.

 

With everyone so focused on the Rhiannon/Owen moment no one noticed when Idhrenniel snuck out; she had something important to get, something that would give Jack an edge over Ortherion.

 

*****

A gentle hand wiped the wet tears from Ianto’s cheek. It broke the TARDIS’ heart to see her beautiful Elf in so much pain. A golden hand ran through Ianto’s hair in a soothing touch as she whispered softly in his ear, “Sleep soundly, my dear Ianto; you will not be parted from Jack for much longer. I will be here by your side until your dashing hero arrives.” The TARDIS smiled as she saw Ianto relax in his sleep and she settled in to watch over the young Prince.

 

Ianto and Jack were both suffering at being apart but Jack had his friends and family around him; her dear Ianto was all alone and needed her. She would keep him safe until Jack arrived to save the day.

 

Her eyes darkened with pure protectiveness; Ortherion would have to go through her to get to Jack’s heart and her elf.

 

*****

Morning came far too soon for some and not soon enough for Jack. He was up at the crack of dawn ready to go and rescue his Ianto. On his way to the great hall Jack met up with Nostalion and Calanon; it was easy to see that they had gotten about as much rest as he did.

 

Calanon offered his son’s mate a small smile. “Did you get any sleep last night, Captain?” He asked amazed to see that Jack seemed completely and totally rested when he doubted the man had actually managed to sleep at all.

 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “A little, mostly due to my earlier death; going without sleep doesn’t really bother me all that much. I can fully function for days with no sleep and I know it won’t interfere with my performance today.” Jack hastened to reassure them with a smile.

 

“Or you couldn’t sleep because Ianto was not there to lay claim to his side of the bed and it was surprisingly big, cold and empty.” Nostalion’s voice cut in and Jack couldn’t help but blush at the knowing look in Ianto’s father’s eyes.

 

Sheepishly Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that would be the real reason.” When he saw the protective look that narrowed the King’s eyes, Jack hastened to explain. “I can assure you that nothing happened between Ianto and me; this last week gave us the chance to get to know one another before we became intimate, and yes, we shared a bed but I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman that all we did was sleep.”

 

Jack’s jaw dropped as Nostalion threw his head back and let out a huge belly laugh and Calanon let out a few chuckles of his own as he patted the stunned immortal on the shoulder. “We know nothing happened between you and Ianto; it is the custom in our world that until they are married, Elves do not have sexual relationships,” Calanon informed Jack with a friendly yet paternal smile.

 

Jack stared at the two kings and a tiny whimper escaped his lips at the mere thought that he couldn’t make love to his Elf until they were married. “And how long does a typical Elf engagement last?” Jack asked with morbid curiosity.

 

A wicked gleam appeared in Nostalion’s eyes as he cheerfully informed the immortal, “A year.” Again, Calanon laid a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder as he nodded in agreement with his husband.

 

Jack choked on nothing. ‘A year? I have to wait an entire bloody year to make Ianto mine? So not happening!’ Jack thought and a determined gleam entered his eyes. “Well, I hate to tell you, but Ianto and I will be getting married right after I kick Ortherion’s arse!” Jack informed them before turning on his heel and stalking away, his greatcoat billowing out behind him.

 

Nostalion and Calanon smiled as they watched Jack leave. “I think we could bend the rules just this once, don’t you agree?” Calanon asked as he leaned into his husband’s side.

 

“I guess so, just this once, but Rhiannon will have to wait the year till she can marry that snarky medic she seems smitten with.” Nostalion agreed with a petulant look on his face. “I will not have people thinking my only daughter is easy.”

 

Calanon brushed a kiss across his husband’s lips pouting. “Thank you, Melamin.”

 

Nostalion’s face softened as he kissed his husband back. “You have to know that I could never truly refuse you or our children anything.” The next moment the soft king was gone and in his place was the warrior king who fought and won many wars. “Now, I think it’s time we go rescue our son from Ortherion.”

 

*****

 

Morning came all too soon for Ianto. As his eyes slowly opened he shot up in bed. “I thought I just dreamed of you!” he told the golden figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

The TARDIS smiled gently at her young Elf. “Hello, Ianto, I hope you don’t mind that I stopped in for a visit?” she asked him with a small tinkling laugh.

 

“Not at all!” Ianto looked at her with hope brightening his eyes. “Can you get me out of here?”

 

The TARDIS shook her head sadly and reached out to touch his hand. “I am sorry, Ianto, I can’t do that. It is Jack’s destiny to save you. I’m just here to support you and keep you company, and to prevent Ortherion from gaining access to your room.” The TARDIS happily informed him. “He cannot be trusted, Ianto. You must be on guard at all times.”

 

Ianto blinked at her. “And if you don’t mind me asking, how do you plan on doing that?” he asked with an adorably confused look on his face. “He has access to some very powerful dark magic.”

 

“Ianto, I am time itself, and no Elf magic can compete against me. Your room is surrounded by a time lock that will not open until I deem it so.” The TARDIS happily informed him. “You will be safe here until your mate arrives to claim you.”

 

A slow, joyful smile spread across Ianto’s face as he joined the TARDIS in laughter. ‘Jack is coming for me!’

 

*****

 

After some heated discussions, it had been decided that the Doctor would take Jack, Kings Nostalion and Calanon, Andy and Owen in the TARDIS to Ortherion’s land to make sure they got there before Ortherion got enough strength to perform the spell. As the Doctor studied the controls of his ship something felt off. He looked around the console room with concerned curiosity. ‘What are you up to, old girl?’

 

“Jack, before you go, wear this.” Idhrenniel stopped Jack before he could step into the TARDIS and placed an amulet in Jack’s hands.

 

Jack lifted up the amulet and peered at its face, and then nearly dropped it in shock when he saw the silhouette of a panther reflected back at him. “How…?” He had never told anyone that he had the blood of a panther shifter in him. Not even Ianto knew the secret of his lineage.

 

Idhrenniel gave him a mysterious smile. “I know everything, Jack; now trust me, you will need it. When the time is right, let the panther out.” She patted Jack on the cheek before stepping away from him.

 

Jack barely had a moment to dwell on Idhrenniel’s gift before he was engulfed in a tight hug by Tosh. “Don’t worry, Tosh, I’ll be back before you know it and I will bring Ianto with me. Which reminds me, think you and the others could pull together a wedding ceremony by the time we get back?” Jack asked with a sly tone.

 

Tosh pulled away and looked at Jack with shock in her eyes. “Are you serious?” She knew Jack was impulsive but this was bold even for him.

 

Jack nodded his head. “Very serious. Ianto is the one and I am not risk anyone else stealing my mate away.”

 

Tosh couldn’t help but be in awe at how truly and deeply Jack had fallen for Ianto. “Alright, leave it to us! We’ll have something amazing planned by the time you get back with Ianto.” Tosh declared with a smile as ideas beginning to form in her head.

 

Jack beamed at Tosh. “I knew I could count on you.” He pressed a kiss onto her forehead before releasing her and with one final wave to the others he joined inside the TARDIS.

 

As the TARDIS faded from sight, Suzie joined Tosh. “What was that all about?” she asked her girlfriend.

 

Tosh shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, nothing much; Jack just asked me to plan a small wedding for when he returns with Ianto.” She rather enjoyed the gob-smacked looks that appeared on everyone’s faces. 

 

“Well then, it’s clear that Jack has no plans to lose and every reason to win, so let’s get planning.” Rhiannon declared with clap of her hands and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes that had Martha groaning. She knew that look all too well; ‘Looks like we’re going to be dealing with the Warlord of parties’.

 

*****

Suiauthon followed behind his lord as they made their way towards Prince Ianto’s guest chambers. The warrior couldn’t say that he completely agreed with Ortherion’s plans to force Ianto to be his mate. In the Elf world, forcing someone to be your mate was tantamount to murder; you were sentencing them to a horribly long and painfully slow death. Forced to live without the love of their true lifemate, a trapped Elf would simply wither away and die. It was an ugly way to go and Suiauthon wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

 

Even though Suiauthon didn’t know much about Ianto, he did know that Ianto did not deserve such a fate. The silver-haired general gazed at his lord’s back and wished the Elf king could see what he sought had been with him all along and it was not and never would be found in Ianto.

 

As they neared Ianto’s chambers the hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end and they looked at one another. There was something mysterious in the air, something extremely old, never ending and very powerful. It took them only a moment to realise that even though they kept walking, they were getting no closer to Ianto’s chambers. Whatever it was that they were sensing, it was very effective in keeping them away from Ianto.

 

Ortherion was growing more and more angry with every step he took. Something was keeping him from getting into Ianto’s chambers; it felt like time but he knew of no Elf that could access much less use such incredible power. His eyes shone with rage. “This won’t keep me away for long; Ianto is rightfully mine!” he snarled viciously before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Suiauthon lingered behind a few moments, his eyes filled with sudden understanding and wisdom. ‘Keep him safe, Lady of Time.’ He gave Ianto’s chambers doors a knowing glance before following after his retreating lord.

 

Inside Ianto’s temporary chambers, the TARDIS tilted her head in curiosity. ‘Well, I hadn’t counted on that.’ The TARDIS had no idea that there was another Elf, other than Idhrenniel and Ianto, with the ability to figure out who she was.

 

Ianto glanced at the TARDIS with worried eyes. “How long can you keep him out?” He followed her gaze to the door.

 

The TARDIS waved away Ianto’s concern. “For all his big talk Ortherion has no power against me. I am time and I am able to keep us in this time lock until the very end of time, but that won’t be necessary. I promise you we’ll only stay here until Jack comes to challenge Ortherion.” She reached out and stroked Ianto’s cheek affectionately. “I give you my word that I’ll keep you safe until Jack arrives which…”

 

She cocked her head slightly and appeared to be listening to something Ianto couldn’t detect. “…Should be at any moment now.” She could sense her Doctor and the piece of her own vortex in Jack getting closer. “Ortherion is in for a rude surprise when he gets to his great hall.” She gave Ianto a wickedly mischievous smile which Ianto couldn’t help but return. He felt his heart leap with joy and his smile became sweet and tender; Jack was coming for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

In the great hall of the dark king…

Falathiel and Erdolliel stared open-mouthed in shock at the strange blue box that had appeared from nowhere and now stood in the middle of the great hall. Out of that six men standing in front of it, they knew only three, and they also knew that the situation had to be very serious if High Kings Nostalion and Calanon were in person.

 

Nostalion levelled his glare at the two female warriors. “Where is Prince Ianto? Ortherion has no claim to my son and I demand he be returned to us, now!” Nostalion’s voice had risen to a veritable roar at the end.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Ianto is to be my lifemate.” Ortherion entered the room and sneered coolly at his royal counterpart.

 

Jack bristled at the claim on Ianto. “I think not; Ianto is my lifemate and I will not allow you to strip him of his free will and force him into a loveless marriage that will kill his spirit and ultimately him.” Jack snarled pushing his way forward to stand at the front of the group.

 

Ortherion raised an eyebrow at the sight of the man he so thoroughly enjoyed killing the day before. “So you really are the man made immortal by time’s gift? It matters not; I will not stand by and let the likes of you marry Ianto and taint the Elf bloodline. Even a fool such as your self can see that I am clearly the much better choice for him.” Ortherion looked at Jack as if were something on the bottom of his shoe and then with a snort of derision, dismissed the immortal like he was nothing.

 

“My son did not chose you, Ortherion, he chose Jack. Even you know that it is against every Elf laws since the beginning of tome to force someone to become your mate.” Calanon spoke quietly but firmly, not noticing the way Nostalion winced at his words. The king was remembering how he wanted – no, how he had nearly forced – Ianto to marry Martha simply to unite their kingdom. With a heavy heart, he realised that he was no better than Ortherion by taking away Ianto’s choice of who he should marry.

 

Calanon squeezed Nostalion’s hand as if he could hear his negative thoughts before continuing on. “Ianto has made it clear that his heart belongs to Jack Harkness and no one else. You will release Ianto or you will face Jack in a duel.” Calanon declared, his eyes daring Ortherion to refuse.

 

A highly amused smirk graced Ortherion’s face. “Then a duel we shall have and the winner wins Prince Ianto as their lifemate, whether it makes him happy or not.”

 

Jack glared daggers at the dark Elf. “Ianto is not some prize to be fought over and takes all! He is free to make his own choices. Whether or not he marries me is entirely up to him, but I will fight for my mate’s freedom.”

 

“You really think you, a lowly human, can win against me?” Ortherion let out a small laugh at that idea. He turned to his general and issued his orders. “Suiauthon, go collect Ianto so he may witness my prowess as I once again bring about the immortal’s death.”

 

Suiauthon bowed. “As you wish, sire.” The general left swiftly, wondering if the Lady of Time would grant him access to Prince Ianto.

 

The Doctor watched the silver-haired Elf leave the hall; he knew that there was something different about that particular Elf but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. For some odd reason he could sense the TARDIS herself within the castle walls. ‘What are you up to, old girl?’

 

*****

“Jack is here.” The TARDIS informed Ianto as she released the time lock around Ianto’s room.

 

Hope shone brightly in Ianto’s eyes and he quickly got to his feet, anxious to hold Jack in his arms again. Even though his mind knew that Jack was immortal, his heart still needed him to see with his own eyes that Jack was alive and well.

 

It warmed the TARDIS’ heart to feel how deeply the love that Ianto held for her dear Jack flowed through the young Elf. “Your escort will be here soon, you can trust him.” She bent forward and pressed a kiss onto Ianto’s forehead.

 

“You’re leaving?” Ianto asked her sadness in his voice. “Please, won’t you stay?”

 

The TARDIS tenderly smiled at him. “I have to go for now, but I will always be with you. Don’t you think I won’t stop by and visit once and a while. I can’t wait to meet yours and Jack’s children; I know that they’re going to be beautiful.” Just as the chamber doors opened and her golden form faded from sight, Ianto could hear her giggling at the blush that painted Ianto’s cheeks a delicate pink.

 

Ianto stiffened warily as he watched Suiauthon enter. Everyone knew of the general’s reputation as a cunning and deadly warrior, but to Ianto’s surprise the general merely offered him a sad smile. “I have come to collect you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until I see Jack Harkness.” Prince Ianto hid his nervousness by assuming his well-honed royal persona.

 

With difficulty, the general managed to hide his smile; Ianto reminded him so much of Ortherion when he was still a young Elf, untouched by the darkness that ruled his soul. “I am here as your escort. You’re going to be a witness to the duel between Lord Ortherion and your chosen one.” At Suiauthon’s words Ianto was sure his heart actually stopped for a few beats.

 

*****

Jack was growing more and more anxious the longer it took for Ianto to get there. The beast within him was being to stir with the need to know his mate was safe and sound. He needed to see Ianto, to talk to him, to hold him in his arms again. The doors to the great hall opened and instantly the air was filled with Ianto’s scent. Jack didn’t even notice that he had moved until he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto. With a joyful leap of his heart he buried his nose in Ianto’s neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in his lifemate’s delicious Elf scent.

 

Ianto clung gratefully to Jack’s strong body as he too breathed in his beloved exotic human scent. “You’re alive, you’re really alive!” Ianto whispered as he tried to fight back the tears that wanted to fall but try as he might, Jack still felt a few hot drops on his neck. Despite his brave words to the TARDIS, there was still a very small part of him that had feared that when Ortherion stabbed him in the heart, Jack had truly been lost to him.

 

It broke Jack’s heart to hear the pain and worry in Ianto’s voice. “It’s all right; I’m here now, Ianto, and I am never leaving you again, I swear,” he vowed as he kissed the top of Ianto’s head.

 

“Enough!” Ortherion thundered. “You have no right to touch Ianto like that!” The dark Elf had had enough of the sickening reunion between his Ianto and the disgusting human.

 

Deliberately ignoring Ortherion’s obvious outrage, Ianto pressed his lips against Jack’s in a lingering kiss. “For luck,” he whispered as he gently stroked the side of his mate’s face.

 

“Stay close to your fathers, Ianto; if Ortherion tries anything we’re ready.” Jack whispered against Ianto’s lips as he forced himself to let go of his Elf.

 

“Jack, be careful.” Ianto pleaded with him softly. “Please?”

 

Jack’s eyes softened as he flashed Ianto a winning smile. “I will be. Besides, everyone knows that the dashing hero always wins and gets the guy, or in this case the Elf, in the end.”

 

The two forced themselves to part as Ianto moved towards his fathers, Owen and the Doctor while Jack and Andy, who was going to act as his second, moved to meet Ortherion and Suiauthon in the middle of the floor.

 

Falathiel stepped between the two fighters. “The fight will only end when one opponent surrenders, is no longer physically able to fight or is dead. There will be no outside interference of any kind. This is a one-on-one fight for the right to court and marry Prince Ianto.” She explained the rules as Suiauthon handed Ortherion his sword.

 

As Andy handed Jack his sword he whispered. “Do you know how to swordfight?”

 

“It’s been a while but I am full trained to use a sword.” The Time Agency had made sure that all their agents knew how to use the different weapons of all species; policy dictated that they weren’t allowed on missions until they were deadly with each and every weapon.

 

“Good luck.” Andy patted Jack on the back as he stepped backwards as did Suiauthon and Falathiel.

 

“I will be the winner of this battle and Ianto will be mine. I guess I could keep you as a pet; I believe I would enjoy seeing the look on your face every time you are reminded of what you lost whenever you see Ianto and me together.” Ortherion taunted as they circled one another.

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Ianto is not a piece of meat for us to fight over. Ianto will never be yours; he is the other half of my heart as I am his. No matter what happens we will always find our way to each other.”

 

Their eyes met and dangerous sparks flew as their swords clashed against one another. There was no quarter given; this was a fight neither one was willing to lose. Ianto could only watch with growing worry as Jack fought Ortherion; surprisingly enough, Jack was evenly matched with Ortherion and so there was no clear-cut winner as the battle raged on.

 

Eriathwen moved through the great hall being careful to remain in the shadows; the dagger clutched in her hands felt heavy and awkward but she knew in her heart what she had to do to ensure that Lord Ortherion lost. She did not do this for Ianto or the mortal but for Suiauthon; she had seen the way her master looked at her lord and it was clear that he was in love with Lord Ortherion. It didn’t matter if Lord Ortherion won or was killed, Eriathwen knew that Suiauthon would never recover. Taking a deep breath she steadied her will, raised her blade and lunged forward.

 

Despite Ianto’s intense focus on the battle, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Reluctantly, he turned away from watching Jack to see a figure hidden behind one of the columns. Ianto saw light glinting off the blade of the dagger as the female Elf raised it over her head and rushed out of her hiding place.

 

Ianto’s eye widened in horror as he realised that her target was Jack. He knew that if Jack was forced to turn away from the duel in order to deal with her then it would give Ortherion the opening he needed to kill him. Ianto didn’t think about the consequences of his actions, he just reacted on instinct. He had to save his lifemate.

 

It was the shocking smell of Ianto’s blood suddenly hanging thickly in the air and his gut-wrenching cry of pain that sent Jack whirling around just in time to see Ianto stumbling backwards, a dagger embedded in his shoulder. Jack forgot about the fight and his sword hit the marble floor with a loud clang. Crossing the distance between them in three long strides, he caught Ianto’s stumbling form just before he collapsed. “Owen!” he shouted without looking around, his hand putting pressure on the wound. “Are you okay?” Jack’s blue eyes were filled with worry.

 

Ianto winced slightly as he nodded. “I doubt she hit anything vital, it’s clear that she’s never handled a weapon before. I’ll be fine, Melamin, go win this fight.” Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack’s lips pouring all the love he felt for his lifemate into it.

 

“Jack!” Owen tugged at his leader’s shoulder. “Get out of the way!” The medic dropped to his knees beside Ianto and opened his kit.

 

Jack returned the kiss with the same amount of love that Ianto was giving him before reluctantly moving away. As he stood up, the amulet around his neck hummed and he felt the animal within him awaken. The effects were instantaneous and primal; his mate was hurt and someone was trying to claim what was rightfully his!

 

Jack turned away from Ianto and with a roar felt his body shift and change. It felt like the transformation took forever but it was complete within a matter of seconds. Looking up past Owen, Ianto could only stare in awe as he saw in place of Jack’s human form there now stood a massive black panther. Beneath his sleek black fur his muscles bulged and his blue eyes glowed with hatred. As he snarled ferociously at Ortherion, his long fangs glistened in the light.

 

The panther stalked forward, his strong muscles rippling with each graceful movement Jack made. Ortherion watched with wary eyes waiting for the mighty creature to make his move. He didn’t have to wait very long.

 

A vicious snarl filled the air as Jack lunged for Ortherion and suddenly the battle was sharpened steel verses claws and teeth.

 

Owen grumbled as he tended to Ianto’s wound. “I thought no outside interference was allowed. So shouldn’t Ortherion have lost the duel by default?”

 

Calanon, who had rushed over to kneel by his son and hold his hand, nodded his head. “Ortherion has lost this duel but this is now much more primal than a mere duel. This is about Jack protecting his injured mate and making sure that Ortherion understands that he will kill to keep Ianto safe.” The blond king informed Owen as he tenderly brushed Ianto’s fringe back.

 

Upon hearing his father’s words, Ianto bit his lower lip. He did not want Jack to kill for him; all he wanted was to go home and become Jack’s mate. He struggled to sit up, only to be held in place by both Calanon and Owen. “Can’t you stop him?” Ianto begged the Doctor.

 

The Doctor shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid that you are the only one who may have any chance at stopping Jack, but there is no way we are letting you get in the middle of that.” The Doctor glanced over at the combatants and winced as Jack’s sharp teeth sank into Ortherion’s shoulder and it looked to the Time Lord that Jack might even rip the Elf’s arm off.

 

Jack never got the chance to maim the Elf as a sword swished through the air barely missing Jack’s ear. “Release him!” Suiauthon ordered, the point of his sword was pressed into the panther’s throat, at the ready to attack Jack again should he not let go. Jack and Suiauthon’s eyes never left one another but Jack clearly saw something shining in Suiauthon’s eyes that he understood. He released his hold on Ortherion and let the dark Elf fall to the floor with a thud.

 

Suiauthon immediately moved to stand between the snarling Jack and the seriously injured Ortherion. “I have no right to ask you this but spare him, please.” The silver-haired general pleaded with Jack as he now pressed a cloth against his own lifemate’s wound. “He has lost the battle and I will make sure that he honours the deal.” He promised.

 

It was clear to all that Suiauthon was no threat to Jack, and the immortal easily recognised he was simply an Elf protecting his injured mate, just as Jack had done moments before. Jack nodded his head silently before backing up and returning to his injured Ianto.

 

Nostalion stepped forward and addressed the room. “Jack has spared Ortherion when he didn’t have to; he had every right to take his opponent’s life. Instead, he chose mercy over revenge.” He turned to Suiauthon. “Remind your lord of that fact and inform him that if he ever comes near my son again I will finish what Jack has started here today.”

 

The panther settled down next to his mate and carefully laid one huge paw on his arm. Ianto let out a small delighted laugh as Jack nuzzled his big fury head against Ianto’s cheek. “I like this new look; think you can stay like all strong and hairy for a while?” Ianto teased Jack, his eyes twinkling with merriement.

 

Jack let out a deep sigh of pure contentment as he shifted back to his human form and a wicked gleam appeared in beautiful blue eyes. “So you do have a kinky side. I can’t wait for our honeymoon!” Jack winked at Ianto and gave him such an exaggerated leer that Ianto couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Ianto shifted so he could rest against Jack’s body. “Do you think you can wait an entire year to find out just how kinky I can get?” He knew there was no way he wanted to wait a year to be with Jack.

 

A excited snort escaped Jack. “Who said anything about waiting a year? We’re getting married the moment we get back to the castle!” Jack informed him joyfully and he loved the flabbergasted look on Ianto’s face. Climbing to his feet Jack, very carefully helped his Elf off the floor, being mindful of Ianto’s wound as he wrapped his arm around the young Elf’s waist. “All right, everybody, let’s get a move on! You don’t want Ianto and I to be late for our own ceremony, now do you?” Jack grinned wickedly at the assembled group.

 

Andy stepped forward. “As Prince Ianto’s royal bodyguard it is my duty to inform you that it is my royal duty to remove your head should you break the heart of my Prince. So I will ask you this only once, Captain Jack Harkness. Do you love Ianto enough to spend all eternity with him and only him?” Andy growled with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

 

Jack didn’t look at Andy as he gave his answer; he kept his eyes fixed lovingly on Ianto, “Yes.”

 

Andy’s stance relaxed immediately and a smile spread across his face. “Good. I would hate to kill you.” He’d been only half-serious with his threat as he patted Jack on the shoulder and went into the TARDIS. All he wanted was to get back to Rhys.

 

Jack’s gaze went to Suiauthon and Ortherion. “Do you think they’ll keep their promise?” He didn’t fully trust either of them.

 

“Ortherion is too blind to notice what has been right in front of him for years. He seeks a mate, someone to love who will love him in return, but he doesn’t see that Suiauthon has loved him all long.” Ianto explained as he allowed Jack to help him into the TARDIS.

 

“I really don’t care what happens between them just as long as he remembers that you’re mine and I’m yours.” Jack tightened his grip around Ianto’s waist and pulled in close; he loved his beautiful Elf more than anything in the world.

 

Once they were all safely inside, the TARDIS slammed her doors shut and then she was off; she was not about to let Jack and Ianto be late to a ceremony that would forever change the course of human history.

 

Suiauthon watched them go with a happy, knowing and grateful look in his eye. “Be happy and have no fear; Ortherion will keep his word. Ianto is safe. Perhaps we were wrong about man, the loyalty Jack has for Ianto is as deep as any Elf’s for their mate.” His soft, murmur was comforting to his lord’s ears as he carefully lifted Ortherion into his arms and exited the hall, seeking help for his injured lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Martha’s ear twitched at the sounds of the grinding noise. “They’re back!” she announced excitedly, running into the decorated yard.

 

“Do you think there’s any chance of getting them into the formal wear we picked out for them?” Suzie got a wicked smile on her lips. “Or will they skip right to the wedding and then rush off to the honeymoon?”

 

“This is Jack we are talking about, I’d bet that if Jack could talk him into it, Ianto would agree to getting married naked.” Gwen spoke for what seemed like the first time in days. It had been so hard on her, putting on a cheerful façade and helping the other women get everything set up for Jack’s wedding ceremony to Ianto. Realising that he would never be hers broke a something in her soul but what was unexpectedly even harder was working beside Rhys and acting like she was nothing but a friend.

 

All conversation and activity halted the instant the TARDIS became solid and everyone waited with baited breath to see who would emerge when the doors were flung open. Within a heartbeat, Jack stepped out wearing a joyful ear-to-ear smile and dragging Ianto behind him; they were followed close behind the rest of the men.

 

Immediately, loud cheers erupted from Elf and human alike. Love had triumphed over evil! Jack and Ianto were surrounded by friends and family, well-wishers all, and there were hugs, smiles and tears enough to go around. Through it all, Jack maintained a firm hold of Ianto’s hand; having gotten his Elf back safely, there was no way Jack was going to let him go until after he had claimed his mate.

 

Suzie caught up with Tosh and kissed her forehead; “Looks like we didn’t need to find them wedding outfits after all,” she smiled at her lover.

 

The TARDIS had refused to land until Jack was dressed in his RAF uniform and Ianto was dressed in a well-tailored black suit with a deep red shirt and tie that made it hard for Jack to control himself. It took all his will power and self-control to not jump Ianto right then and there, wedding ceremony be damned.

 

Jack and Ianto looked around, spinning a slow circle, taking in the transformation of a beautiful garden into an elegant wedding venue. “Looks good, kids, now let’s get married!” Jack grinned at them all, gratitude shining clearly in his eyes.

 

Ianto smiled at Jack with intense fondness; it absolutely tickled him to see the excitement the love of his life was showing for their wedding. His gaze slid down to their entwined fingers and the intricately engraved silver rings that he and Jack both wore. He hadn’t been at all that shocked when the Doctor gifted them with Elf betrothal rings. He smiled at how perfect the rings looked on their hands.

 

After stepping out of the TARDIS and accepting the cheers and accolades, Calanon and Nostalion now stood off to the side, watching and smiling. They were amazed at the many changes the girls and Rhys had managed to do in the short amount of time they’d been away. There was a small group of chairs set out on either side of a rose petals-strewn pathway which led to an ivy-covered arch.

 

The altar itself was covered with roses in every colour of the rainbow, and the only source of light came from dozens of candles in all different shapes and sizes. The effect was truly breath taking, and it brought tears to the Kings’ eyes. They looked at one another, sharing the memory of their own wedding day, the guests, the ceremony and the incredible feeling of love that radiated from it all.

 

“You did good job, ladies, and you, too, Rhys.” Nostalion commented and Calanon nodded his head after clearing his throat and surreptitiously wiping away a tear.

 

Gwen closed her eyes to the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to fall as she watched Rhys move toward Andy looking at him like he once looked at her. Gwen knew in that moment she had truly lost Rhys.

 

“Right! Let’s get these two married before Jack decides to skip everything and jump right to the honeymoon.” Owen spoke up as he began herding people away from the TARDIS and towards the seats.

 

As she pasted Jack, Idhrenniel smacked the immortal sharply on the back of his head; she’d seen the way his hand was oh-so-causally drifting a little too far down Ianto’s back obviously enroute to Ianto’s backside. “You can control yourself until after the ceremony.” She told him sternly, completely unmoved by Jack’s innocent look and pouty mouth.

 

As she passed out of earshot, Ianto leaned in and kissed the pout of Jack’s lips. “Soon, my love, soon.”

 

Elf marriages were not big on show; they believed that a wedding was about two people pledging to spend their both their life and their afterlife together. As everyone took their seats the only ones who remained standing were Jack and Ianto and the two Elf kings.

 

Calanon smiled first at Ianto, his love for his child shining in his eyes, and then at Jack. In the short time that he’d known the human, he had come to like and admire the man; he was so glad to see his son finally happy. “May Varda watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadow of death. May Jack and Ianto live and love together, always according to the will of Eru Iluvatar.”

 

The ancient prayer that Calanon recited was one that all mothers traditionally gave at their offspring’s wedding. Because he had been the one to carry and deliver both their children, it was only fitting that he be the one to give this prayer.

 

Nostalion stepped up next to his husband. “May Manwe guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Jack and Ianto live and love together always according to the will of Eru Iluvatar.”

 

Nostalion spoke the father’s traditional prayer and then smiled at the two of them. He held out a small tray, on which lay their golden wedding bands.

 

The rings had been forged from a single nugget of gold, taken from a secret location high in the mountains. For as long as anyone could remember, royal bands had come from this mine, and it never graced any but royal hands. When the time came for the Elves to pass on, their rings were buried with them; even in eternity, Elves were still married to their lifemates.

 

Ianto was slightly nervous as he smiled at Jack. “I give you your sliver ring, the first symbol of our love and betrothal.” He slid the silver ring that Jack had given him in the TARDIS off and placed it on Jack’s hand. “I now give you this gold ring, the symbol of my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you our new Epesse.”

 

Jack smiled at Ianto as he fought the urge to kiss his Elf. “I give you your sliver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you our new Epesse.” Jack repeated the vows and the actions Ianto had taught him in the TARDIS.

 

Nostalion took one of Ianto and Jack’s hands in his and laid them atop each other and Calanon enclosed them with his own. “Welcome to our family. May your time with us be joyful and lengthy.

 

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?” Jack asked his new husband, waggling his eyebrows and giving him a leer.

 

Ianto rolled his eyes as he grasped Jack’s arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss that, by the time it was over, had everyone present a little hot under the collar. Jack eagerly returned the kiss with the same degree of passion and commitment.

 

“Oi! Save everyone the show and get a room!” Owen’s snarky voice cut through the air followed by a round of ‘yeahs!’

 

Jack broke the kiss and grinned at his medic. “Wonderful idea!” He took Ianto’s hand in his. “Don’t bother us until late tomorrow evening!” Jack gave them a naughty wink before dragging Ianto off into the castle and for their chambers. There wasn’t a single person in the room who failed to see the bright red blush on Ianto’s face.

 

Everyone shook their heads and laughed. “Well, now that the lovebirds are gone lets get this party started; I need to get laid.” Owen muttered under his breath.

 

Unfortunately for Owen, Rhiannon happened to overhear him and she was none too happy about it. “Oi!” She copied Owen. “As my lifemate your one night stands with these hussies comes to an end or I will make sure that you never know the pleasure of a woman’s body again.” Rhiannon snarled at Owen and took great satisfaction in the look of shock that her words induced.

 

Tosh and Suzie both started giggling uncontrollably at the gob-smacked look on Owen’s face. “You know, I really like her! I don’t think that Owen’s going to know what hit him with Rhiannon around.” Suzie chortled gleefully.

 

Idhrenniel and Calathiel were off in the shadows, chuckling themselves. They couldn’t wait to watch the courtship between their headstrong princess and the out-spoken human doctor; it looked to be very amusing. Speaking of interesting courtships, their eyes were drawn to the Doctor and Martha. They stood side-by-side near the buffet table, not speaking but instead casting longing glances at one another when the other one wasn’t looking.

 

‘Ask her to dance!’ The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin at the TARDIS’ sudden and insistent demand in his head.

 

‘I don’t dance.’ The Doctor shot back and he could almost hear the TARDIS eye roll. ‘Fine! I’ll ask Martha to dance but only one single dance,’ the Doctor told her as he turned to Martha.

 

‘That’s what you think,’ the TARDIS sent back smugly.

 

Martha blinked as the Doctor turned towards her; she thought he looked a little nervous. She was proud of herself for keeping the look of surprise and pleasure from her face. “Would you like to dance?” He asked her.

 

Martha smiled as she took the Doctor’s offered hand. “I would love to.”

 

Suzie and Tosh watched as the Doctor whirled the princess out onto the dance floor. Suzie grabbed Tosh’s hand. “We can’t let them have all the fun.”

 

“Shall we, Melamin?” Nostalion asked his husband as he held out his hand to Calanon.

 

Calanon slipped his hand into Nostalion’s. “You never have to ask.” They moved out to join the dancing couples.

 

Rhiannon didn’t give Owen any choice. “We’re dancing,” she ordered as she grabbed Owen by the hand and dragged him out on the dance floor.

 

This left Andy, Gwen and Rhys. Rhys turned to Andy. “Do you mind giving me and Gwen a moment alone?” There was something he needed to talk to Gwen about.

 

Andy nodded his head understandingly. He knew that before anything could happen between Rhys and himself, Rhys needed to talk to Gwen. Rhys and Gwen watched as Andy walked away to talk to Idhrenniel and Calathiel.

 

Rhys took a deep breath as he turned to face Gwen. “Gwen, I loved you so much and in return, you abused the love and trust I gave you and then you broke my heart. In time I may forgive you but I can’t be in a relationship with you. I can’t trust you not to break my heart again. I won’t lie to you; Andy has come to mean so much to me and I can easily see myself marrying him sometime in the future. If any part of you still cares for me, please, let me go.” Rhys pleaded with the woman he once loved with all his heart.

 

Once again, it took all of Gwen’s willpower to hold back the tears that threatened to fall; she never once thought that Rhys would love someone other than her. She knew she had no one to blame but herself for her loss; she had taken advantage of his kind heart without ever thinking of the consequences. Filled with shame, and self-loathing, Gwen finally admitted to herself that she had once last chance to do the right thing. “I know I hurt you and losing you is going to be the biggest regret of my life. I hope you are very happy with Andy.”

 

The brilliant joy-filled smile that Rhys gifted her with broke her heart all over again. “Thank you, Gwen, I hope that someday you find someone that you can truly love.” Rhys brushed a farewell kiss across her cheek before hurrying over to Andy’s side. Gwen fought the sobs that wanted to rack her body as she turned away from the sight of Andy leaning in to kiss Rhys. She knew she’d never forget how happy Rhys looked at that moment.

 

******

 

Jack and Ianto barely made it to their chambers with their clothes still on. Jack created a trail of kisses down Ianto’s neck as he stopped to nuzzle the flesh at Ianto’s pulse point. “I love you, Ianto,” Jack whispered in a choked voice. He still couldn’t believe that he’d nearly lost this beautiful Elf to Ortherion.

 

“My Chev, no more tears today; we are finally one. My heart is yours in this life and the next. No one will ever take me from you; I am yours, now and forever.” Ianto murmured soothingly; he hated to see Jack in any type of pain.

 

Jack lifted his head and kissed Ianto deeply on the lips. “Yes, you are mine, my husband, my bond mate and I will love you until the end of time.” Jack murmured against Ianto’s lips as he backed him up towards the bed. Inside, the need to mark and claim Ianto was growing all the stronger.

 

Ianto fell back onto the bed and pulled Jack down with him. “Make love to me, Jack, claim me as yours so there will be no more doubt that I am yours and only yours,” Ianto begged in a husky voice as fiery need began coursing through his veins.

 

A growl escaped Jack’s lips as his body reacted to Ianto’s plea. “Tonight I am going to show you pleasures you’ve never known before.” Jack crawled on top of Ianto and kissed his new husband deeply. It didn’t take very long for the rest of the world to ceased to exist as Jack showed Ianto exactly how much he meant to him in the best way he knew how.

 

*****

Idhrenniel and Calathiel shared a smile. “What grandfather spoke of so many years ago has finally come to pass. Ianto and Jack’s relationship will be a beacon of hope to show that man’s world has changed. While there is still violence in their hearts there is also love, compassion, hope, and loyalty. Jack Harkness embodies all the good that does exist in man’s hearts.” Idhrenniel said with a soft smile.

 

Calathiel’s gaze moved onto Rhiannon and Owen arguing in a spirited fashion, and then to Rhys and Andy who had taken to the dance floor. “And the romance to come will only help to show that it is time for Elves to once again walk with mankind.” Her heart was light with the bright future that was to come.

 

Idhrenniel’s eyes went wide as a very angry dark-skinned female Elf stalked towards where the Doctor was regaling Martha with one of his many stories. “I do hope that a certain Time Lord has a future.”

 

“Doctor, duck.” Martha warned as she saw her bodyguard coming towards the Doctor, sword in hand.

 

The Doctor barely had enough time to react as the blade, intended to slice his throat, swooshed through the air. When it stopped moving, the point was aimed right for his neck. Straightening up, he turned to face his would-be assailant. “Ahh, yes, you must be Manwathiel.” The Doctor greeted the glaring Elf with a smile. “Would you mind moving your sword away from my neck?”

 

Manwathiel’s eyes narrowed. “I will, once you tell me what you are doing with Princess Martha?”

 

Martha stepped forward and placed her hand on her that of her guard’s. “We were just talking. Please lower your weapon, the Doctor is just a friend,” she pleaded with Manwathiel.

 

Much to the Doctor’s relief, Manwathiel slid her sword back into its scabbard. “That was a warning, Doctor. If you bring any harm to my Princess I will enjoy doing my duty and removing your head.” There was no doubt whatsoever that her warning was absolutely sincere.

 

“Right, completely understood.” The Doctor said with a cheery smile.

 

Manwathiel huffed and stepped over to stand against the wall where she watched broodingly.

 

Idhrenniel and Calathiel shared a knowing smile; the Doctor/Martha courtship was going to be just as interesting as Owen and Rhiannon’s.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Ten years later

 

It has been ten years since the prophecy came to pass and much has changed. The worlds of man and Elf are once again walking with one another, and have taken to learning what each other can offer the other.

 

The clear and convincing evidence provided by Jack and Ianto’s loving relationship was the starting point of the changes. Jack and his team proved to the Elves that humans had changed over time and King Nostalion began to allow a few Elves to go through the magical barrier into man’s world and judge for themselves. It wasn’t an easy task; there was still much violence in man’s world, but the Elves had hope that the kindness they saw in man’s heart would soon replace the violence completely. Based on everything the Elves learned, they agreed to walk beside humans once again.

 

It took a few years for the leaders of mankind and Elves to come to an agreement, but one was finally reached. UNIT had agreed, under the advice of Brigadier General Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, to create a task force with the Elves and it had turned out to be a compete success. There were several of the races out in the universe that either respected or feared the Elves, and their presence on the Alien Task Force was a tremendous help in establishing peaceful relations with these new races. Having the willing partnership between Elf and human gave mankind the status they needed to create alliances they would need to some day travel the stars.

 

Jack and Ianto’s relationship was truly the stuff of legend. Every day they fell more and more in love with one another, and while Jack would leave when the Doctor needed him, he always returned to Ianto and their two children. Their seven-year-old son, Eruadan, was Jack’s mini-clone in looks but he had Ianto’s attitude. One the other hand, their five-year-old daughter, Meldamiriel, was the complete opposite of her brother; her looks were all Ianto while her mannerism was all Jack.

 

It had been a wonderful shock when Ianto had pulled Jack aside and had shyly announced that he was pregnant with Eruadan, and the day his son was born was the happiest day of Jack’s life. Two years later, Jack and Ianto had been thrilled when they discovered that Jack was carrying their daughter. When Ianto announced that he was once again pregnant and this time it was with twins, the celebration’s lasted for days.

 

Suzie had assumed Jack’s position as the head of Torchwood, but after a near-death experience in which Tosh nearly lost her life, she and Suzie decided to leave Torchwood behind. They accepted an offer from Nostalion and Calanon to teach the Elf children all about human technology. They were fortunate enough to adopt two orphaned Elf children whose parents had been killed in the last war. There six-year-old boy, Arbellason, and his twin sister, Beriadanwen, were the lights of Tosh and Suzie’s lives.

 

Andy remained in his position as Ianto’s bodyguard for a few more years until his own marriage to Rhys. During their ceremony, he willingly made the decision to give up his immortality and live a mortal life with his husband. Rhys had fallen in love with the beauty of the Elf world and together, they built a small but comfortable home on the lands that Nostalion and Calanon awarded to Andy for his many years of loyal service.

 

Owen had returned to man’s world after Jack and Ianto’s wedding. Rhiannon went with him where her Elf healing skills were a great help to Torchwood. When Suzie and Tosh retired, Owen became the leader of Torchwood, and he discovered that having Rhiannon at his side made him seem much more human and approachable to his employees.

 

Unlike her brother, Ianto, Rhiannon had insisted on maintaining Elf traditions, and her engagement to Owen had lasted twelve months. Jack had greatly enjoyed watching Owen suffer through one full year without sex, because everyone knows, a sexually frustrated Owen was a great source of amusement for everyone. They had yet to have children mainly due to the dangers that Torchwood brought, but Owen was training a successor. He and Rhiannon had been talking about returning to the Elf world and starting a family of their own.

 

The Doctor had earned not only Manwathiel’s wrath but also Francine’s when he snatched Martha away for a trip that ended with them being married. Before anyone had a chance to recover from that shocking news, Martha announced that she was with child. Exactly nine months after her wedding night, Martha was safely delivered of a little girl whom they named Indilwen. It brought a tear to the Doctor’s eye when Martha told him that the name of their child was the Elfish name for Susan.

 

It was pure luck on the Doctor’s part when Jack’s ex, John Hart, stopped by to cause trouble. No one could believe it when he ended up staying for good after falling head over heels for Martha’s super scary bodyguard, Manwathiel, or Kathy as she goes by now. The Doctor was thrilled with the relationship because it meant instead of him being the one to receive Kathy’s dead threats, those were now reserved exclusively for the Elf’s lifemate only.

 

Idhrenniel and Calathiel doted on the children and were happily teaching them how to cause all types of mischief. Nostalion and Calanon adored being grandfathers to all their grandchildren, including the adopted children whom they treated exactly the same as the others.

 

After losing Rhys, the one man she really did love, and having her hopes of ever being with Jack permanently dashed, Gwen became reckless. Her behaviour impacted not only her job but also her love life, often with disastrous consequences. The team tried their best to help her but Gwen refused all of their overtures; she was firmly on the road to self-destruction.

 

They all knew if something wasn’t done and soon, her actions would get her killed. Unfortunately, there was an even stronger chance that she would get one of her team-mates or an innocent civilian injured or killed.

 

Before they could do anything about her behaviour, Gwen took matters into her own hands. When the Rift unexpectedly brought three refugees from the 1950s Gwen struck up a romance with the pilot, Diane. Deciding that she had a better life in the past, Diane left, flying he plane back through the Rift, and Gwen went with her. It was the last time anyone saw either woman and no matter how hard they looked, they never found out what happened to them.

 

*****

In the gardens of the royal palace…

 

Jack let out a deep sigh of happiness as he wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant Ianto. Ianto leaned into Jack’s strong body gratefully; carrying twins was exhausting work, but he only had a few weeks left until his due date. Jack gently scratched his husband’s belly; they’d discovered that it had a soothing effect on both Ianto and the babies. Ianto gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Jack murmured as he nuzzled the tiny scar left from the bite mark he placed there ten years ago, the night he claimed Ianto as his eternal mate.

 

Ianto nestled happily into Jack’s arms as they watched their children chase his fathers around. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy hearing it, just like I don’t mind telling you every day that I love you just as much.” Ianto tilted his head back, silently asking for a kiss which Jack was all too willing to give.

 

Two thousand years ago Saeldur foresaw the destined love story of an Elf prince and an immortal man, but not even he could have predicted just how strong Jack and Ianto’s love story would actually be.

 

The End.


End file.
